


Colliding Fates Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)

by ItsLavender, Karnia_Queen



Series: Universal Chaos Series [3]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Universal Chaos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 76,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender/pseuds/ItsLavender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnia_Queen/pseuds/Karnia_Queen
Summary: A swirl of ideas are bornThey mix and clash creating something newThey say two heads are better than oneBut they can also bring heroes’ fates collidingThis is a collab story!! My friend from Amino and I alternate chapters in our OC's POVs. And we have different writing styles so it'll be easy to tell who wrote the chapter.





	1. Chapter 1: Aftermath With More Strange Voices

“Violet come on! We should be back at my apartment by now. I don’t have time for this!” I said. “I’m trying to find the right frequency and I need to do it now before we go to Copper Canyon. Leaving now could mess up my entire system and I could take us to somewhere by accident. Stop whining and be patient.” Violet says.

  
I groaned but sat down on the bench. The place where N-Tek had been during the time they were in my universe just so happened to have special tech for Violet in case she couldn’t get to Berto. We have been here since lunch and it was already 4pm. “Hurry uuuuuuuppppp.” I said. “If you don’t stop your complaining, I’ll zap you.” She said annoyed.

  
“But Viiiiiooollleeettt, Max and Steel are probably wondering where we are right now. Let’s go now.” I said. “You are so spoiled. No patience at all.” Violet muttered. “I don’t know what its like being spoiled Violet. And my patience is wearing thin because you won’t hurry up!” I said pounding my fist into the wall.

  
Violet huffs and turns to face me. “Fine. Let’s go before you have a tantrum and become Dark Violet again.” She says. I pumped my fists into the air. “YAY! Let’s gooooo!” I said excited. Violet groans but links up to my belt. “You are such a child.” She mumbles. “Thank you.” I replied as I stepped through the portal.

  
I land on the other side and smiled. Good old Copper Canyon. Home to Max Steel and other Turbo Energy related things. I get to N-Tek and see Tachya and Josh in the holo-sim. “Hey you lovebirds. Everything been good since I was last here?” I asked. “Oh, Alyssa! Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?” Tachya asked.

  
“I just need to see your dad. He said that I just had to come to see something. Do you know where he is?” I asked. Tachya and Josh shook their heads. “I last saw him with Berto when Daron and I were being shown some simple things about N-Tek.” A boy’s voice said. “Hyden, are you sure he’s with Berto? He could be with Tachya’s mom for all we know.” Josh says.

I looked towards Hyden and smiled. He noticed me and stepped back a little. “Don’t worry. I’m not corrupted so you are completely safe child. Unless you make me mad of course.” I groaned. “Sorry. Even though I joined Tachya while you were Dark Violet, I still can’t stop thinking that you’re going to do something all of a sudden.” Hyden says.

  
“It must be hard for you since your father is Extroyer, Hyden. Then there’s Daron with Naught and Josh with Dredd.” I said. “How did you-” Josh began. “One, I was still aware of what Dark Violet was doing. I just couldn’t control my body. Prisoner in my own mind and body. And two, I might’ve known you all since before you met me. I’m kind of a ‘know-it-all' type of person.” I said.

  
“You’re telling me that you knew that people were being hurt and you had to watch?” Violet asked coming out of my belt. I nodded. “Alyssa? What are you doing here?” Max’s voice asked. I turned to him and smiled. “You asked me to come. Like to quote you it was: _‘Hey Alyssa, I’ve got something cool to show you. Meet me at N-Tek around 2pm.’_ How do you not remember?” I asked.

  
“I don’t even remember saying that. Maybe someone pranked you.” Max says. I huffed in annoyance. “If someone thinks its real funny to drag me out on a school night, I will hurt them where the sun doesn’t shine.” I said. Before anyone could say something else, Violet starts to fritz out. “Violet!” I said.

  
“I d-don’t… know what is going on. N-nothing went wrong b-before we came h-here.” Violet says. Steel comes out and scans Violet. “Everything seems to be fine. Maybe Berto should give her a reboot.” Steel suggests. I looked worryingly at Violet. “You’re going to be okay. We still have one more story to share before the end.” I said quietly.

  
“What story? You sent Josh a version that had the adventures you did with my dad and then after we saved you from Dark Violet, you send one about what happened surrounding me. What is this supposed to mean?” Tachya asked. I shook my head. “I can’t say. But, there’s always spinoffs of shows or books. This just so happens to be one of them.” I said.

  
Everyone looks at me confused and I just chuckled. “No one really understands writers but, I already know some people who do.” I said. “Please tell me this isn’t something relating to Dark Violet. I really don’t want to fight you again.” Max says. “Are you scared that you can’t beat me? Also, Dark Violet is gone. I think. Can’t be sure with the different realities, different universes, and different dimensions. Just got to prepare for the inevitable.” I said.

  
_“You might be ready for that but, you aren’t ready for me. Give me the ultralink Omega x273 and Max Steel’s Turbo Energy.”_ A voice says. “Was that Dark Violet?” Hyden asked. I shook my head. “Dark Violet doesn’t sound like that. I don’t know who it is.” I said. “And how would you know what she sounds like?” Josh asked. I groaned.

  
“Because I heard her in my head. Like I’m going to forget hearing her in my head just a bit after my birthday stuff ended. Also, from your tone, I’m getting the feeling that you don’t trust me.” I said looking to Josh. He shakes his head rapidly. “No! I mean, I don’t know you that well like Tachya and her dad do.” He says. “I’m teasing. You guys worry too easily.” I said.

  
I walk over to Josh and ruffle his hair. “Your hair is so floofy. Wow.” I said. “Stop messing with my hair.” Josh complained. “I think I’m good now. Alyssa, I should get you home now.” Violet says. I frowned but went back to Violet and she linked in. “See you guys later.” I said. “Don’t let that strange voice corrupt you. Please.” Max says. I smiled.

  
Violet opens a portal and when I look in it, I realized it looked different than usual. “Come on Alyssa. Do I have to make you go through?” Violet asked. I shook my head. “No, I’m good. Just never realized how weird the portal looked. Was it always purple?” I asked. “Its purple? I thought it was blue or pink. I’m getting the feeling that purple is starting to become a bad color for us.” Violet says.

  
I stepped into the portal and walked through its tunnel. “Its my favorite color. My birthstone is purple, your name is a shade of purple, and my online name ItsLavender is a shade of purple. Don’t dis the color, Violet.” I said. “Why haven’t we gone anywhere? I feel like we’re walking stationary.” Violet says. _“That’s because you are. If you won’t give yourself up, I’ll make it so all three of you are in the same reality.”_ The voice says.

  
The portal tunnel began shaking and Violet comes out of my belt. “What are you doing? We need to stick together or this person will take you.” I said. _“Too late, little hero.”_ It says laughing. I feel myself being pulled away from Violet while she’s flung far from me. Then I feel myself falling. “VIOLET!” I shouted looking around. But I didn’t see her anywhere. All I saw was canyons surrounding me.


	2. Falling into Trouble- Chapter 2

I hope you like me and It’s Lavender’s collab story. We have been planning this for about two weeks and have been so exited to post this. I hope you enjoy. For me this story happens in between season 1 and 2 of my story but is not really mentioned after this story in concluded. It’s like those movies in the middle of shows that don’t get mentioned again.  
  


Anyway. Enjoy  
  


———————

McGrath Home

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“We’ll be fine. You sometimes worry too much,” I said into my phone.  
  


I was currently grabbing a glass of milk for my breakfast, holding my phone between my ear and my shoulder. Silver was currently flying around the apartment for no apparent reason that I could see.  
  


“We won’t be back until next week,” Max explains before I cut him off.  
  


“I know you and Steel will have no communications at that training and survival camp Commander Forge is making you and Steel go to,” I answered knowingly as I sat down at the counter with my pancakes and milk. “ Silver and I will make sure nothing happens to Cooper Canyon.”  
  


“You sure you guys will be fine on your own?”  
  


“Your talking to the girl that single handily broke into N-tek. We’ll be fine.”  
  


“Okay,” he said on the other line.  
  


I heard a couple of shouts behind him before he said, “We have to go. Don’t have to much fun.”  
  


“We won’t,” I answered.  
  


“See you next week. Bye.”  
  


“Bye Max,” I said as I hung up.  
  


I was about to start eating my pancakes when Silver came up to me after flying all over the McGrath’s apartment.  
  


“What’s wrong Silver?”  
  


“I’m picking up weird energy readings, and gravitational disturbances, but I can’t figure out what it is,” was my partners reply.  
  


“Any guesses?” I asked before I put a bite of pancake in my mouth.  
  


“No,” was Silver’s simple answer.  
  


I swallowed. “Since we have patrol before school today, we can leave early and see if you pick up anything that can give you a clue,” I said as I continued eating my breakfast.  
  


I hurried eating and got everything cleaned up as Silver went over to my laptop in the living room as she kept looking for what ever she was looking for. Me and Silver often took strange things a little to seriously. After alien invasions, super villains and me being able to make Rev energy, we were always out for the preculier. After all, watching for weird things is what lead me to find Silver after 5 years.  
  


“Ready to go,” I asked as I put my laptop into my backpack and on my back.  
  


Silver nodded.  
  


“Rev Up! Flight!” I said.  
  


Silver linked in and my flight suit formed around me. I didn’t like the fact it looked so much like Max’s since people thought I was a copy of him and everything, but the narrower size and lighter appearance often gave me more speed and agility than my friend. We flew off the balcony, soaring high above Copper Canyon.  
  


“Anything yet?” I asked Silver.  
  


“No. Same energy readings except.....hold on a second,” was her reply.  
  


“What is it?” I asked.  
  


“The gravitation disturbances are getting slightly bigger and those energy readings are starting to spike up big time,” was her worried reply.  
  


“Where at? Can you track it?”  
  


“Its all around us!”  
  


I stopped and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong as I hovered in the sky, but I stood.....flew ready for any sort of action I needed to take.  
  


_“I can’t let Max and Steel down.”_   
  


_“We can’t,”_ Silver replied in my head, _"_ _Steel would never let me live it down.”_  
  


“The heroines of Copper Canyon. Partners of Max Steel and N-tek,” a mysterious voice crackled from somewhere. “I require both of you for my plan, along with the others.”  
  


“Who are you?!” I shouted.  
  


“What do you want with us?!” asked Silver.  
  


“You two will see shortly. I have already descended on the universe where your bonds and Alyssa’s with Max Steel will long be effected,” the voice countinued.  
  


_“You know anything about a Alyssa?”_ I asked Silver through our link.  
  


_“No,”_ she answered.  
  


“We will stop you!” I yelled at the invisible presence.  
  


“No. You will help me. Omega x273 is about to open the portal that will lead herself and her partner right where I want them, while I will bring you there myself,” the voice laughed.  
  


“Kalila! We need to move!” Silver shouted at me.  
  


“Couldn’t agree more,” I said back as I took straight off into the sky.  
  


After a few hundred feet I turned horizontally, making a b-line towards the Daedalus Platform. A portal, mixed with different colors of purple, blue and pink, opened in front of me.  
  


“Ugh,” I shouted as I veered to the left, dodging it.  
  


“You can not escape me,” the voice laughed.  
  


“Call Berto!” I shouted as I dodged an other portal.  
  


“Already on ....it!” Silver tried to say.  
  


An other portal appeared in front of me and I tried to dodge, but the portal was too close. We both dived head first into it. A tunnel formed around us, rushing us somewhere.  
  


My flight suit formed off, placing me back in my regular clothes, which was odd considering Silver usually set my hero suit as default when I was in hero mode. Pressure pounded and formed around me which unexpectedly caused Silver de-linked from me unnaturally.  
  


“Silver!” I shouted as we began to drift apart.  
  


“Kalila!” She called as we both seemed to twirl in a whirlwind.  
  


Suddenly the tunnel started to shake.  
  


“Omega x273’s! Her powers must be interfering!” the voice shouted.  
  


The tunnel disappeared along with Silver. I felt myself falling. I twisted my self to face the ground. Good thing: I wasn’t that far up. Bad thing: I was about to crash into an abandoned apartment’s fire escape.  
  


“This is going to hurt!” I yelled as I made contact.  
  


I landed on my left shoulder. I broke the first two levels of fire escape while the third one nearly collapsed. My fall was broken but I ended up rolling off. I feel to the ground once again. I got my feet under me before hitting the ground. I went into a summersault which took a lot of the force off my legs and into the jump I made before landing almost perfectly on my feet again.  
  


“Yep. That hurt,” I said as pain rang in my arm and crept up my legs.  
  


I looked at my arm and thankfully it was just dislocated. I grabbed my arm ready to pop it back into place. I yanked on it and with a small yelp from me, it popped back into socket. I shook my head, trying to get the bearings on what happened.  
  


“Silver!” I called sense no immediate danger.  
  


“Who are you?” asked a different voice.  
  


I spun around to see an Ultra-link behind me. First a weird voice, portals, falling from the sky and now an Ultra-link.  
  


“You picked the perfect day to leave Max,” I muttered unsure of what was about to happen next.  
  


——————————

Kalila: “Cliff hangers are absolutely horrible”

Lavender: “That’s why they’re fun.”

Kalila: “Your evil”

Lavender: “I know” *smiles evilly*

Kalila: *Rolls eyes*. “Chapter 3 will be posted by Lavender on Friday. We hope you enjoyed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality Just Became Much Harder

“Ugh! Where the frick am I?” I grumbled. I start climbing the side of the canyon and found it almost easy if I wasn’t scared of heights and the fact that and ultralink surprised me. “An ultralink? Isn’t Makino gone?” I asked myself out loud. “Kalila! Where is she? I can’t find her signature anywhere.” The ultralink says. 

  
I climb up to it's height and spoke to it. “Are you looking for your host?” I asked. The ultralink turns around and yelps in surprise. “Who are you and how do you know I have a host?” it asked. I sighed but held and arm out towards it. “I’m looking for my ultralink too. Her name is Violet but we got lost and separated in her portal back to my universe.” I said. 

  
“You have an ultralink? You don’t seem to be emitting any energy. What’s your name?” the ultralink asked. “Alyssa. And what’s yours?” I asked. “VetaBSilverM119. But Kalila calls me Silver for short.” Silver says. “I recognize the name from somewhere. Ugh! I can’t think right now while I’m in a stupid canyon not knowing where I am.” I say frustrated. 

  
“I could try to get you to the top using my hover feature.” Silver suggests. I used my free hand to whack myself on my forehead. “Of course! Sydney did that with Steel when Elementor took Max.” I said. “How do you know Max and Steel?” Silver asks. “Oh, I’ll explain once we’re at the top.” I said. 

  
Silver flies over to me and I grab onto her flippers. We start going up and I kept myself from looking down. Once Silver sets me down on the ground beside the canyon hole, I sigh in relief. “Now, explain how you know Max and Steel.” Silver says. I put my hands up in defense but nodded. 

  
“Max and Steel are my friends. I kind of just saw them plus Max’s daughter with her friends.” I said. “Max is still 16! He shouldn’t have had kids at that age. Or is it different for humans where you’re from?” Silver asked. “Uh, you must be thinking of a different Max and Steel. Because the ones I know have had 34 years since Max was 16.” I said. 

  
I looked to Silver and realized she was looking towards a city in the distance. I groaned and Silver turned to me. “We should head into the city. It looks very similar to Copper Canyon.” She says. “But I thought Violet and I left Copper Canyon. Are we in another reality?” I whined. “Different reality? That’s not even possible. Unless it explains the portal Kalila and I saw after hearing a voice.” Silver says. 

  
“Portal and voice? I have a bad feeling about this now. If this is Copper Canyon, we might be able to find Max and Steel of this reality.” I said. “I think I’ll continue looking for Kalila.” Silver says before I took my backpack off and opened it. “If we find Max and Steel, we might find Violet and your Kalila. Just hide in my backpack and once I get to the city, you can try scanning the city for any abnormal energy readings.” I said. 

  
“Despite all these portals and voices, I am glad abnormal energy readings is something common and that someone besides Berto and Kalila know what they mean.” Silver says. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s go find out friends.” I said. Silver flies into my backpack and I zip it enough to where Silver could scan once we got into the city. While I was walking, I saw someone speed past me with a blue streak trailing behind. 

  
“That was Max! Let’s go.” Silver urged. I started sprinting but I couldn’t go that fast even when Max was in Turbo Speed. I practically fell and I was gulping down on my water. “This is when I wish Violet were here. My hoverboard would get us to the school in Turbo time.” I said panting. 

  
“If Max was in his Turbo Speed mode, that must mean he’s late to school.” Silver points out. “Typical Max. Even in any reality, he still manages to be late for school. What’s he like with your host Kalila?” I asked. “Probably similar to yours but from what Kalila told me, their time at the carnival was strange. She made an application on her phone to track my signature but found Max’s instead.” Silver says. 

  
“Huh, I swear I know the story. Ever since Dark Violet had been taken out of me, my memories have been really foggy.” I said. “Who’s Dark Violet? Do they relate to your ultralink?” Silver asked. “No. Dark Violet kind of happened with a voice in my head. Then in a dream, she kind of took over. But most of my memories from before her are just blurry moments.” I said. 

  
Silver and I continued talking about our lives until I finally made it into the school. “Its lunchtime so you should head to the cafeteria to find Max.” Silver says. I sighed but went to it. Upon my entrance, Thornhill just so happened to have spotted me. And behind him was Max sitting at a table with Sydney and Kirby. I started to internally panic and started to walk to Max while avoiding Thornhill. But he had to make it obvious that I was there. 

  
“Who are you and why are you late to lunch?” Thornhill says very loudly. The whole cafeteria quieted down and everyone was looking at me. Even Max. “I uh, I’m new and I’m late because I fell into one of the canyons outside of the city.” I said. Thornhill walks closer to me and I felt my whole body heating up from embarrassment. “Late just like Mr. McGrath. I want you in my office tomorrow morning. And don’t be late!” He says storming away. 

  
“Oof. And now I have to watch my back for Thornhill.” I muttered. “Sorry about Thornhill. He’s not like that usually. I’m Sydney.” A voice says. I look up and sure enough, Max, Sydney, and Kirby are in front of me. “Uh, hi. I’m Alyssa and I uh was looking for him.” I said pointing at Max. “Me? I don’t know you from anywhere.” Max says. 

  
“Maybe not in this reality. But I seriously need to talk to you. And maybe I should get food. I haven’t eaten anything since I found myself in a canyon with some voice saying they were bringing me and other people together.” I rambled. I get food and soon enough I’m sitting down at a table with the three of them. “I know it might be weird but, this isn’t my reality. Or universe for that matter. And I need your help Max.” I started. 

  
“How can Max help you when you just met? You probably need Max Steel’s help.” Kirby says. “Yeah. I kind of figured Max could help me see Max Steel so I could get help. Because all realities, universes, and everything else might be in danger. Wow, haven’t talked this much since before Dark Violet and Makino.” I said. “You know Makino?” Max asked. 

  
I nodded. “I can help you but meet me after school. Its probably best that we wait so Max Steel can come.” Max says and with that, the bell rang and now I had to wait to talk to Max without other people listening in. “If we are in a different reality like you said, then we might have a big problem.” Silver says. 

  
“What do you mean ‘bigger problem?’ I’m pretty sure its not as big as you’re putting it out to be.” I said. “Kalila and I promised our Max and Steel we'd watch over Copper Canyon while he was gone.” She says. “Oh. In that case, we might want to find our partners before your Copper Canyon reality gets any attacks.” I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	4. Deja Vu or What? Chapter 4 (CFH)

———————

Abandoned Apartment Buildings

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


The Ultra-link hovered in front of me. It had a white frame with purple and black detailing along it. I looked around for anything to defend myself. Without Silver, it was the best thing I could do against an Ultra-Link. I saw a trash can lid laying on the ground near where I was standing. I picked it up and put it between the two of us.  
  


“I should be asking you the same thing,” I said.  
  


“Put that down or I will zap you,” the Ultra-Link said.  
  


I rolled my eyes,” You think a zap will stop me. I just fell out of the sky, crashed into three fire escapes and it hardly did any damage to me.”  
  


“Fair point,” the Ultra-link said.  
  


“Your not like the other Ultra-links are you?” I inquired knowing a typical one wouldn’t strike up a conversation.  
  


“That would be a big no,” it answered,” And about the whole falling. How did you, a human, get in the sky and get down here with barley a scratch?”  
  


“I’m not a regular human,” I answered.  
  


“So it would seem. Why am I getting energy readings from you?”  
  


I shook my head. I needed to find Silver and figure out what was going on.  
  


“Do you serve Makino?” I asked knowing it was the fastest way to figure out weather this Ultra-link was friend or foe.  
  


“I use to but abandoned his ways months ago,” it answered.  
  


I let down the trash can lid still a little skeptical.  
  


“What’s your name?” I asked.  
  


“I asked first,” the Ultra-link said.  
  


“Kalila,” I answered.  
  


“Omega x273, but I go by Violet,” she answered.  
  


The name. It was the same name the voice mentioned.  
  


“Do you know someone named Alyssa?” I asked.  
  


“She’s my partner,” Violet answered,” I opened a portal to bring her back home when it was... intercepted somehow. Next thing I know, I’m here.”  
  


“Silver?” I said trying to use our link.  
  


“Hmm...” I mumbled,” We must be to far away.”  
  


“What is it?” asked Violet.  
  


“Something is going on. A voice mentioned your and Alyssa’s names when I was separated from Silver. I didn’t recognize the voice or anything it said,” I said.  
  


“Who is Silver and how do you about all that.”  
  


I mentally slapped myself upside my head. It isn’t normal for a random civilian to be thrown through a portal.  
  


“It’s nothing,” I lied. “I need to go to Copper Canyon High School to do something.”  
  


“If Silver was anywhere that is one place she would go looking for me,” I thought to myself.  
  


“Where are you headed?” I asked.  
  


“Alyssa is probably hanging around Copper Canyon somewhere if she is even here....” Violet thought out loud.  
  


“Here as in Copper Canyon for somewhere else?” wondering what type of ‘here’ she was talking about.  
  


“Its nothing,” she replied.  
  


I thought it was okay when I said ‘it’s nothing’ but I hated it when people did that to me.  
  


“Wanna come with?” I asked, unzipping my backpack which I had ready for school.  
  


“As long as you won’t go corrupt or anything I’m fine,” Violet answered as she flew into my bag.  
  


“Sorry if it’s a bit cramped. Sil....I wanted to be prepared for today,” I said as I zipped the bag up.  
  


I looked out the alleyway and onto the street. I took out my phone and set a timer. 9 hours 50 minutes. I didn’t know where Silver was but I didn’t need to take my time finding her. The sooner the better. I took a deep breath in.  
  


“Let’s Go.”  
  


———————

School

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I arrived to school on time. A good sprint powered by a hint of Rev energy could get you somewhere.  
  


“Where should I start?” I muttered under my breath as I entered the school.  
  


“Who are you!” A voice behind me yelled.  
  


I quickly turned around. Mr.Thornhill stood behind me with a little bit more anger and annoyance than a typical day.  
  


“Mr.Thornhill...” I tried to say.  
  


“If your a new student. You need to check into the office and get your schedule,” he said.  
  


“What now?” I thought.  
  


“A ....new student?” I asked.  
  


“Yes. I would recognize any young troublemaker if I knew them,” he replied.  
  


“Something is going on and I need to figure what it is. I guess I have just have to go with the flow for now.”  
  


“I’m sorry sir,” I said apologetically as the school bell rung in my ears,” This morning has just been a little.... rough.”  
  


“Umph,” Mr.Thornhill said,” Mr.McGrath. Would you be so kind to show our new student to the office?”  
  


I looked behind Mr.Thornhill. Max was trying a sneak along the locker rooms.  
  


“Sure...Mr.Thornhill,” Max said, knowing he was caught.  
  


“And the next time your late I am personally putting you in after school detention,” the teacher threatened.  
  


Mr.Thornhill walked away leaving me and Max alone in an empty hallway. I looked at Max who seeemed to be in his own thoughts for a second when he seemed to roll his eyes at something. It had a be Steel and one of his comments.  
  


“Welcome to Copper Canyon,” he said introducing himself,” I’m Max McGrath.”  
  


“Kalila Spell,” I said.  
  


“Talk about Deja Vu,”I thought.  
  


Max led me down the hallways to the principal’s office and stayed until I was situated. He acted like he didn’t remember me. No body did.  
  


“Can’t wait to get to know you Kalila,” Max said as he headed off to first period.  
  


“Yep. Deja Vu.”  
  


I sat in a chair and waited on the principle who was going to check my records that were suppose to be submitted since I was a new student after he took care of a few things. I sat in one of the chairs, placed my bag in front of me, and pulled out my laptop.  
  


“What are you doing Kalila?” Violet whispered from my backpack.  
  


“I am using my laptop to scan for anything out of the ordinary,” I answered,” and maybe hacking into the schools data base to put in a fake transfer application.”  
  


“When you say you aren’t a typical human, your telling the truth, but I have a feeling you aren’t telling me everything.”  
  


I sighed, “True but when I meet my Ultralink I was only 10 and a little bit....naive. It’s not everyday you meet an Ultralink that is good.”  
  


“You have an Ultralink?” Violet asked.  
  


“Silver. She helps me control my Rev energy,” I answered.  
  


“Is it that power I’m reading off from you?”  
  


I went back to typing,” Yes.”  
  


“How did you meet her?”  
  


“Walking home from school one day in the park. She was damaged and I thought she was a toy. Took her home, fixed her up and taught her to be good,” I whispered catching a few eyes in the office starting to wonder who was talking,” How about you?”  
  


“Broke into her school in a different universe and later linked with her. Been going on crazy adventures ever since,” Violet says.  
  


I took my eyes off the screen to make sure I heard right.  
  


“A different universe?” I nearly yelped.  
  


“Yea. It’s a lot to explain and probably not the best time,” Violet says as she sinks into the bookbag.  
  


I quickly finish up the hack and place the same file I had used months ago, and placed it inside the school’s database. After that I looked online for anything that could relate to my problem. Everything seemed normal, just without Kalila Silver’s intervention. Toxon’s deep sea crisis, Extroyer attacking a movie set, Makino’s invasion and other instances of villian destruction.  
  


“Are you writing a fanfiction?” Violet asked after some time in silence.  
  


“No. Looking at news outlets,” I answered,” Why would you think that?”  
  


“Alyssa loves reading and writing fanfiction stories, especially those about Max Steel,” Violet said,” Now that I say it. Something I overlooked Alyssa reading is trying to spark something in my memory board.”  
  


“Kalila Spell,” I heard the principle call.  
  


“Think about it and I’ll ask later,” I said as I quickly as I packed everything up and headed to the principal’s office.  
  


———————

School (End of the Day)

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I never went to class in all honesty. The principle had trouble pulling up my ‘transfer file’ and getting everything situated with. By the time we finished, went over rules and had a small tour, it was my study hall. I just sat in the library looking up anything I could. What could be going on? I was walking down the halls right as the bell rang when I saw Sydney and Kirby. I was about to say hello when I caught myself, knowing that they probably wouldn’t recognize me.  
  


“That girl was a little weird. How did she know Max when she’s a new student?” I heard Kirby whisper to Sydney.  
  


I stopped trying to eavesdrop. The word ‘weird’ always gets my attention.  
  


“Maybe she was a friend from one of Max’s old school,” Sydney said. “But I don’t remember Max mentioning a girl named Alyssa.”  
  


“Me neither,” Kirby said as they walked off.  
  


“Alyssa,” I whispered,” She must be somewhere close.”  
  


I hurried around the school. If Max was still the same Max I knew, they would be somewhere outside the school. Sure enough I was right. I saw Max talking to a girl around our age. She had straight blonde hair pulled in a loose ponytail. She wore a light blue tank top with a light purple jacket. She also wore jean capris and black nike sneakers. I ran to them.  
  


“Are you Alyssa?” I asked as soon as I got up to them.  
  


Her eyes grew wide as if she somewhat recognized me.  
  


“Yes,” she stammered,” You...Your Kalila Spell?”  
  


“Yes. I don’t know who your are, but I am glad someone finally recognizes me.”  
  


“Recognize you? You just moved here,” Max said.  
  


“Not....really,” I answered.  
  


Violet come flying out of my backpack.  
  


“There you are!” She exclaimed at Alyssa,” Where have you been?”  
  


“Climbing up canyon walls,” she answered as something wrestled in her backpack.  
  


Silver came flying out and right at me.  
  


“I was worried about you Silver,” I said.  
  


“Me too,” she replied happily  
  


“Would someone care to explain why there were two friendly Ultralinks in your backpacks?” Asked Max.  
  


“You shouldn’t act so surprised. Steel is in the back of yours,” I answered, ”Unfortunately, I have only a small idea of what’s going on.”  
  


“We might,” Alyssa said as Steel flew out.  
  


“Are you two mad scientists or something,” asked Steel.  
  


“Is that just a common thing with you,” I said a bit angry and annoyed, "A new girl transfers to school and you automatically think she’s an evil scientist.”  
  


“That part of the story was funny,” Alyssa commented.  
  


“What now?” asked Silver.  
  


“Not right now,” said Alyssa. "I somehow think me, Kalila and our partners landed in a different universe by accident.”  
  


“A different universe?” asked Max. “I thought you where joking about that.  
  


“No. I was created by Lord Makino to travel into different Universes so he could absorb and expand, but thankfully Alyssa helped me change my mind.”  
  


“We know that story,” interrupted Silver eyeing me.  
  


“Well, we’re traveling back home from our Max Steel’s universe when something interfered with my portal,” Violet continued,” Next thing I know I am stuck with Kalila and unable to open an other portal.  
  


“Whoa whoa whoa,” Max said,” Your saying there are different universes, multiple Max Steels, and other good Ultralinks!”  
  


“You have no idea,” Alyssa smiled with a hint of evil, but that faded away,” but that’s not important. I think this is a whole new villian we’re talking about. Whoever this is portaled Kalila, Silver, Violet, and me here for some reason.  
  


“That’s what it meant! “I have already descended on the universe where your bonds and Alyssa’s with Max Steel will long be effected,” I said,” Whoever this is wants all of us but separated us from our universes to weaken us for what is coming.”  
  


“Agreed,” the voice from the portal rumbled.  
  


We all started looking around for the direction it came.  
  


“So I guess we all heard that?” said Max.  
  


“Omega x273’s powers may have teleported you to the city instead of the desired location, but the results will be the same.”  
  


Energy appeared and formed together, creating something out of it. What seemed to be humanoid robots formed out of the energy.  
  


“I’ll shall have what I need in the end!” The voice shouted again.  
  


“Quick question. Are any of you heroes?” Steel asked as the robots began to walk to us.  
  


”You know how many times we’ve saved you from being pounded and grounded,” I laughed,” We.... At least where I come from, we are partners in heroism.”  
  


“Same thing here,” smiled Alyssa.  
  


“Then you guys wouldn’t mind helping us?” asked no problem.  
  


“It would be our pleasure,” Alyssa and I said in unison.  
  


“Since I’m going to be the only one without a catch phrase, I’m going to uses Max’s,” Alyssa said.  
  


“Just don’t fangirl too much,” Violet said as we all got into position.  
  


“Go Turbo! Blaster!”

“Rev Up! Blade!”

“Go Turbo! Strength!”  
  


———————————

_Lavender: Seriously! You stop it at all of them going Turbo!_

_Kalila: I was going to let you have some fun with the battle but if you don’t like that...”_

_Lavender: Of course I want to write, but you couldn’t hold it out a little while longer._

_Kalila: You said cliffhangers were fun. *Smiles teasingly.*_

_Lavender: Oof._

_Kalila: Lavender will be back with chapter 5 on Friday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Energies And A Random Ultralink

**_*Backtracking before the fight but after school*_ **

  
I walk out of the school and saw Max waving me over. I walk over to him and stood there waiting. “So, are you going to help me or what?” I asked. “Here’s the thing: Everything that you’ve said already is weird but, I sort of understand it.” Max says. I sighed but was interrupted by a girl’s voice. “Are you Alyssa?” She asked.

  
I turned around and saw her running towards Max and I. My eyes widened in surprise. _‘How the frick does she recognize me? I haven’t even been in this reality of this universe to have something like this happen.’_ I thought until I realized who she was. “Y-yes! And you’re Kalila Spell? I asked. The girl smiles meaning she was Kalila.

  
“Yes but, I don’t know who you are and I’m glad someone finally recognizes me.” Kalila says. _‘She legit asked if I was Alyssa and all. How does she know my name but not know who the frick I am?’_ I thought. But Max’s response broke my thought. “Recognize you? You just moved here.” He says and I sigh. “Not really…” Kalila says slowly.

  
The next surprising thing was Violet popping out of Kalila’s backpack. _‘That makes two of us being smart to hide the ultralinks in our backpacks.’_ I thought. “There you are! Where have you been!?” Violet asked me while giving me a zap on the shoulder. “Climbing up canyon walls and getting way too much exercise than I’m used to.” I said as I felt Silver wrestling to get out.

  
Silver flies out and over to Kalila. “I was worried about you Silver.” Kalila says. “Me too.” Silver replied. “Would someone care to explain to me why two ultralinks flew out of both of your backpacks?” Max asked. I chuckled as Kalila spoke. “You shouldn’t act so surprised. Steel’s in the back of yours. Unfortunately, I have only a small idea of what’s going on.” She says. “We might.” I corrected her.

  
Steel flew out of Max’s backpack and I legit wanted to laugh out loud at how many ultralinks could possibly come out of all of our backpacks. “Are you two mad scientists or something?” Steel asked. Kalila’s face turned annoyed while I was struggling to keep a straight face and avoid bursting into laughter. “Is that just a common thing with you? A new girl transfers to school and you automatically think she’s an evil scientist.” Kalila says.

  
Keeping myself from laughing, I spoke. “That part of the story was funny.” I said while everyone but Violet glanced at me confused. “What now?” Silver asked. “Not now. I think that Kalila, Silver, Violet and I landed in a different reality of this universe by accident.” I said. “Different reality and universe? I thought you were joking about that.” Max says. “No, I was created by Makino so he could absorb and expand into other universes. Alyssa helped partly but a part of me wanted to leave because of the stories I had heard of Steel and Torbolt deserting. I didn’t even know I was capable of traveling to different realities.” Violet says.

  
“We know that story.” Silver muttered eyeing Kalila. “Anyways, we were traveling back to Alyssa’s universe from our reality’s version of this universe when we not only heard a voice but, it did something to my portal. We got separated and I found myself by abandoned fire escapes and met Kalila. And my ability to make portals is malfunctioning.” Violet says.

  
As much as past me would be totally confused and amazed, I knew that everything made sense to me but Max waved his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re saying that there are different realities and universes, multiple versions of Steel and I, and other ultralinks that are good?” Max asked summarizing what Violet basically said. “You have no idea. But that isn’t important right now. I think this is a whole new villain we’re talking about. Whoever this is, the four of us were brought here for a reason.” I said. The ‘You have no idea' thing I said made me feel a chill like when Dark Violet had been basically possessing me.

  
“That’s what it meant! ‘I have already descended upon the universes where the bonds you and Alyssa have with Max Steel will long be effected.’ Whoever this is wants all of us but separated us from our universes to weaken us for what’s coming.” Kalila says. _‘I don’t think that’s how it works, child. You can’t become weak after being placed in a different universe or reality.’_ I thought. “Agreed.” A voice rumbled.

  
Looking around, I spot a portal in the sky and it looked just like what Violet and I had walked into. “So, I’m guessing we all just heard that?” Max asked. “Now I’m positive it isn’t Dark Violet again. But I low key miss the power from her.” I muttered. “Omega x273’s powers may have taken you to the city instead of my desired location but, the results will be the same.” The voice says. We’re all looking up at the giant portal as some weird energy starts to form very odd versions of robots. Totally can’t fool me because I know robots because if Zane from Ninjago and Naught from Max Steel are both robots.

  
“I shall have what I need in the end!” the voice says with its evil cackle going off like thunder. “Quick question, are any of you heroes?” Steel asked. I chuckled as Kalila spoke. “You know how many times we’ve saved you from being pounded and grounded. We, at least where I’m from, we are partners in heroism.” She says. I nodded as well. “Same here. Except we had our moments of doing the hero stuff by ourselves.” I said. “Then you guys wouldn’t mind helping us?” Max asked.

  
Kalila and I look to each other and smiled. “It would be our pleasure.” We said in unison. Everyone got into their positions and I just realized that I was the only one without a cool catchphrase whenever Violet got my armor on and summoning my weapons. “Since I’m the only one without a cool catchphrase, I’m just going to use Max’s.” I said. “Just don’t fangirl too much.” Violet complains. _‘I can’t promise I won’t reading back on this.’_ I thought to her.

  
Violet sighs but links up just as the other two ultralinks link up with their partners and we said our phrases together in unison. “Go Turbo/Rev Up, Blaster/Strength/Blade!” And we charged into the army of robots. I’m enjoying the slaughter of these robotic nuisances when I felt like something was trying to pry into my skull. Similar to what Dark Violet had done but, much harder and I wanted to scream. I destroy more robots, clenching my teeth as I struggled to think straight.

  
_‘I’m not letting this happen again. Get out of my fricking head and when I see you face to face, I will hurt you like she did to me.’_ I threatened to whoever was trying to break into my head. “Very well then. I look forward to that day. Especially since I will be the champion.” The voice said in my head. I wasn’t even paying attention to Kalila and Max anymore. It was me fighting not only these gosh dang robots, but this new villain trying to get in my head like Dark Violet did. Nuh uh.

  
Just as I was slicing three in a row with my katanas, each and every robot dropped dead. Like everyone but Kalila, Max, and I did the flop. A deadly flop for that matter. “We shall meet again sooner than you think. You just won’t recognize me until its too late. Farewell for now, heroes of the reality.” The voice says and with that, the robots' bodies all disappear like the energy they were made of except it looked a little bit like two energy types mixed together.

  
“Violet, scan the energy on one of these things before its gone.” I said quickly. Violet pops out of my belt and flies to the nearest one and scans it just as it started to disappear. When it was fully gone, Violet had finished and the sound she made was odd. “Alyssa, the energy readings were off the chart! Why did it interest you suddenly?” Violet asked. “I thought I saw the energy was some two different energy signatures being forced together to create and arm those bots.” I said. 

  
“Two energies forced together? What kind of energy signatures are you talking about?” Steel asked. “I think it could be Max’s Turbo Energy plus some other energy. I just don’t know what it could be.” I said. “What about my Rev Energy? Maybe if combining my energy with Max’s is some super dangerous weapon in itself.” Kalila suggests. “I’ll show you guys what I got in my scan. But there’s no way to know what energies are in it without having to test them.” Violet says.

  
“That scan could be a way to know what this new villain wants with us.” Silver says. “Whatever it is, its probably worse than anything our current enemies can’t compare to.” Max says. I feel my armor disappear and I look down at my watch and realized the time. “Uh guys, its getting late. Maybe we could continue this tomorrow?” I asked. “But where would you stay? It’s not like you have jobs here or any money.” Max points out. Then Kalila’s face brightens with an idea. “I think I know where we can stay until this is over. I literally fell near a place where no one would look.” She says. And with that, she leads us to the abandoned apartments where she met Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	6. Home Sweet Different Universe- Chapter 6 (CFH)

———————

Outside School

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


My energy encased me. My blade mode formed around me. It felt good to have something normal, well normal to me, happen today.  
  


“Time to slice and dice,” I thought to Silver.  
  


Since they were robots I didn’t need to worry where I put my blades at. Once I got into the crowd of bots, my body seemed to work by itself. I tossed my blades, flipped around and blocked by instinct. I lost Max and Alyssa in the crowd, but I knew they were still fine when I saw bots fly out of no where.  
  


I didn’t know how much time past, but suddenly the bots dropped to the ground, lifeless. It only left Max, Alyssa and me standing. The bots then started to disentagrare into energy....no two types of energy.  
  


“Violet, scan the energy of one of these things before it’s gone,” Alyssa said.  
  


Violet linked out of Alyssa’s belt and flew to the nearest wisp. I had a really good theory on what the energies were, but I wasn’t sure.  
  


“Alyssa, these energy readings are off the charts! Why did it suddenly interest you?” Violet asked.  
  


Alyssa responded,” I thought I saw two different energies being forced together to make those robots.”  
  


“So she sensed what I sensed,” I thought.  
  


“What did you sense?” Silver asked in my head.  
  


“Ugh. Sometimes I forget your up here. I’ll tell you later.”  
  


“Two energies being forced together? What kind of energy signatures are you talking about?” Steel asked.  
  


“I think it could be Max’s Turbo Energy plus some other energy. I just don’t know what it could be,” Alyssa said.  
  


“What about my Rev Energy? Maybe if combining my energy with Max’s is some super dangerous weapon in itself,” I said.  
  


“After all. Combining our energies pack quite a punch when they are combined, but it’s so unstable we can’t control it.”  
  


“I’ll show you guys what I got in my scan, but there’s no way to know what energies are in it without having to test them.” Violet said  
  


“That scan could be a way to know what this new villain wants with us.” Silver said.  
  


I guess I knew what Silver and I were doing tonight.  
  


“Whatever it is, its probably worse than anything our current enemies can’t compare to,” Max spoke up and I couldn’t help but agree with him.  
  


Alyssa’s armor disappeared. I followed Alyssa’s lead while Steel put Max in camouflage mode.  
  


“Uh guys, its getting late,” Alyssa said after checking her watch,”Maybe we could continue this tomorrow?”  
  


“But where would you stay? It’s not like you have jobs here or any money,” Max points out.  
  


I didn’t think N-tek or the McGrath house would be good to bunk in at. I thought for a moment until I got an idea.  
  


“I think I know where we can stay until this is over. I literally fell near a place where no one would look,” I said.  
  


———————

Abandoned Apartment Buildings

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“It’s not five stars, but it works,” I say as I open the lobby door.  
  


A bit of a musty smell came flying at us.  
  


“Yea. Definitely not five stars,” Steel says as he hovers about the lobby.  
  


The lobby had a office to the right which was right by a hallway while on the left had door which I had a feeling were the electrical rooms. A hall also extended past the room. A couple of chairs were scattered and partly destroyed. Couches were also in the lobby. They hadn’t been clean in years. I flicked the light switch on the wall and sure enough a couple of lights starting buzzing on.  
  


“Nice that the electricity works,” Alyssa said.  
  


I headed toward the electrical room and opened the door. The wires and equipment weren’t up to standard, but they seemed safe and they worked. I closed the door.  
  


“Everything seems okay,” I said as I looked at Alyssa,” You and Violet can pick out your own room.”  
  


Alyssa shrugged, "Okay. I guess I'll decorate my room to the best of my ability with Violet. I'm sure I can come up with something that fits my style.”  
  


Violet sighed as she linked into Alyssa’s belt. She left the four of us as they went in search of a good room.  
  


“Well, since that’s taken care of, do you guys need anything else?” Max asked.  
  


I felt my stomach rumble. The last thing I had was a small plate of lunch the school had given me and I had a felling Alyssa might be hungry as well.  
  


“Maybe some food,” I chuckled embarrassingly.  
  


“We can do that,” said Steel.  
  


“We? It’s my money and I’m the only one who can order,” Max said.  
  


“I’ll go find me and Silver a room,” I said, not wanting to here the two bicker.  
  


I found the closest room, got the door open and turned on the lights. The apartment wasn’t bad. It had a small hallway before it opened into a small living room. On the left of the hallway it had a small opening which led to the kitchen and dinning area. The hallway continued, a little further. Two doors were on each side. I checked and saw one was a bedroom and the other the bathroom. After the hallway fully opened into the living room I saw a bedroom door along the right living room wall when you walked in. It would do. I could always go scrap diving later to help get this place in better shape and give it some style.  
  


“Hey Violet!” I screamed down the lobby hallway,” Can you send those energy readings to my laptop please?!”  
  


I saw her poke her head out of Alyssa’s room a few rooms down and on the other side of the hallway.  
  


“Just sent them!” the purple Ultralink shouted back after a couple of seconds.  
  


“Thank you!”  
  


I pulled out my laptop and set down in a corner of the living room while Silver hovered beside me. I pushed the screen all the way back to where the laptop was flat. I pushed a button and the top left. My screen flickered then projected a holographic database in front of me. I pulled up the results Violet sent me. Me and Silver ran diagnostics and kept our eyes out for anything that could help us.  
  


“The energy signatures are very similar to Turbo and Rev energy,” Silver said as we started talking about the findings.  
  


“It’s almost an exact replica except me and Max’s energies are erratic and unstable while it’s calm and controlled and that some energy waves don’t admit the same power,” I said.

“Could you simplify that for me?” I heard Alyssa ask suddenly.  
  


I looked up to see Alyssa and Violet standing where the hallway separated into the living room.  
  


“It means the energies are copycat energies of Turbo and Rev energy with a couple of small differences,” I explained.  
  


I heard a small knock on the opened door a couple of seconds after I replied.  
  


“Come in Max!” I shouted knowing it could only be him.  
  


“What about me?!” Steel exclaimed as he came around the corner.  
  


“Sorry Steel,” I apologize.  
  


“Don’t know what you guys liked so I tried to get a variety. I have two burgers, some fries, a salad , two tacos and some chicken tenders.”  
  


“Chicken tenders please,” Alyssa called quickly,” and I wouldn’t mind the fries.”  
  


“Can I have the burgers?” I asked as Max passed out the food.  
  


While we ate I explained the details of what Silver and I had found to Steel and Max.  
  


“The question I want answered is why we ended up here,” said Silver.  
  


“I want to figure how to get back,” I said worried about the well being of Copper Canyon.  
  


“I contacted Berto and sorta explained what was going on,” Steel said.  
  


“You mean without the whole different universe thing?” Alyssa smiled.  
  


“I’m still trying to get my head wrapped around it,” Max said.  
  


“You are not the only one,” me and Silver said in unison.  
  


One of my alarms started to go off on my phone. I checked it. It was my bed alarm telling me it was time to stop everything and get to bed.  
  


“It’s 10:00 already?” I asked myself out loud.  
  


“Well. Guess that signals us to leave,” said Max as he and Steel got up.  
  


“Come on Violet. Let’s go head back to Lavender Universe,” Alyssa said while getting off the floor.  
  


I laughed.  
  


“You named your apartment?” asked Silver.  
  


“Why not?” Alyssa laughed.  
  


“Her idea. Not mine,” Violet said as they started to leave.  
  


“Good night,” the four of them said as they left.  
  


Good night,” I said as I shut the door.  
  


I sighed sadly.  
  


“We’ll figure everything out Kalila,” Silver said.  
  


“We have to Silver. We still need to find my parents and I really can’t do that from here,” I said.  
  


“Not to mention helping Max and Steel. Like you said, they would be pounded and grounded without us,” Silver said trying to cheer me up.  
  


I chuckled slightly,” Your right Silver. We just have to make sure we aren’t pounded and grounded while we figure how to get back.”  
  


“So why don’t we start while powering down for a couple hours or so,” Silver suggested.  
  


“Sleep sounds good,” I yawned.  
  


I picked up my laptop and headed to the bedroom by the bathroom. There was nothing in the bed room except for a bed frame and mattress. I was to tired to find something to put on it. I put my laptop underneath the bed. I took off my jacket and made it into a makeshift pillow. I crashed and the bed with my eyes already getting heavy.  
  


“Good night Silver,” I said.  
  


“Good night Kalila,” she responded as she hovered beside me.  
  


My eyes closed and I was taken ahold by my dreams.  
  


——————————

_Lavender: Would this count as the end of episode 1?_

_Kalila: I actually think this would be the end of episode two. Like a part 2. Unless you write about Alyssa and Violet during all of this._

_Lavender: Well then I’ll get on it. *starts walking away*_

_Kalila: *shouts teasingly* And don’t make it late like last time!_

_Lavender: *shouting back* Oof. It was only late by two hours. I stayed up until 2:00 am finishing that._

_Kalila: *still shouting* Your fault. You were procrastinating!_

_Kalila: Lavender will be back will chapter 7 on Friday. We hope you enjoyed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	7. Chapter 7: Thornhill's Attention And New Girl Problems

I wake up the next morning to my alarm, which surprised me. I haven't heard my alarm for school since before Dark Violet. And yes, I know I'm bringing up Dark Violet so much but its just how it is. I look at the time and groaned. I had my alarms set for 5:40 am & 6:10 am. That's what happens when I like being early to school or just on time.

But it was the 5:40 am alarm that woke me up so I turned it off. I almost forgot that I wasn't in my universe, let alone my reality. I thought about the scan that Violet had done and I decided to pull them up. Using Violet's flipper, I managed to get the holographic scan results to appear in front of me. Violet was still asleep but then again, I might've learned a few tricks from Dark Violet. _(We're going to refer to her as DV because typing Dark Violet is repetitive)_  
  
  


Reading or actually skimming through the data, I was surprised by how the two energies were somehow put together to create such an unstable and dangerous energy. And for this villain to have gained access to this must be why we were brought together. But then the big question came to me. Why were Violet and I needed exactly? If Turbo and Rev Energy can become such a powerful combination, why bring the one without any special powers?  
  
  


_'Perhaps it was because of your knowledge. Or how your ultralink can travel to different realities and universes. But maybe its because all of you have a special role in my plan. Everything counts, even those without powers have something greater to give.'_ The voice says in my head. I thought about how that actually made sense. But I shake my head in frustration.  
  
  


_'Stay out of my freaking head.'_ I thought annoyed. But I couldn't stop thinking about what it has said. "Everything counts, huh?" I muttered quietly. I hear my second alarm go off and Violet woke up. "Alyssa, turn that off! Can't I sleep without that going off?" she complained. Since I had custom ringtones for my alarms, I understood why she woke up to the second alarm and not the first.  
  
  


The first alarm is a song called _'Deep Sea Fandango'_. Most people listening to it would instantly think of the Jaws theme played by the cellos and bass. I did this song for my spring concert in 8th grade and I enjoyed it. The second alarm got to have a song to my most recent favorite show. _'PaPePiPuPePoPaPo Romantic'_ is the ending song for the newest Precure show, Star☆Twinkle Precure.  
  
  


Precure is the Japanese version of Glitter Force. Or Glitter Force is the English version of Precure. Either way, my alarms could be the Weekend Whip for Ninjago or even the intro for season 2 of Max Steel. "Sorry if you don't like my alarms. Anyways, I'm guessing that you've already registered me in the system so Thornhill doesn't suspect me?" I asked as I remembered what he had said.

"Frick! We need to get going or Thornhill will blow a fuse with me!" I said. "What did you do before we met up?" Violet asked. I sighed. "He got mad that I was 'late to lunch' and then he said that I had to see him in his office this morning. If I'm late, he'll try to search for any record of me only to find nothing and now I'm rambling like Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug. This is a disaster." I said flopping onto my mattress.  
  
  


"Don't worry. I'll take care of your credentials while you face Thornhill." Violet says. "Very peachy. That's simple but you have to realize that he'll find something odd about me. Trying to watch me so he could come in and give me my first detention. I've never been a bad child in school." I whined. Violet groans and zaps me just to shut me up. "If you would just listen for a moment, I may not have the ability to take us back to our reality or universe, but I can still make small portals to get around in this reality's version of Max and Steel's universe. Everything will be fine." She says.  
  
  


I nod slowly before checking the time. "Violet, can you do a portal to the school then?" I asked. "Sure. Don't want you to upset grumpy Thornhill when Forge is clearly worse." Violet says. "No, you don't know how Thornhill can be. Even from watching the episodes, even Max and Steel are afraid of him. Much more than Dredd." I said. "Pfft. If I see Steel of this universe actually trembling from Thornhill, then I will get you one thing that you really want." Violet says as the small portal opened.  
  
  


"I can't walk through that. I'll have to crawl just to get through." I complained. "Look, I'll give you a change of clothes so at least you'll look decent. Now let's go before anything happens." Violet says. She links into my belt and I reluctantly get down on all fours and crawl through only to find myself behind a bush next to the main entrance. Standing up and dusting myself off, Violet changes my clothes from the blue tank top and capris to a white shirt decorated with galaxy colored hearts and a pair of jean shorts. My shoes were cleaned and I smiled.  
  
  


I head inside the school to find Thornhill waiting for me. "Follow me to my office and we can see if you are an actual student here and I can go over the school rules for you." He says. I forced my smile to stay plastered on my face even as I walked with him. _"I'm logging into the school system now."_ Violet says in my head. _'Please hurry. The longer I'm with Thornhill, I feel like I'm going to explode.'_ I thought back to her. "Ahem." Thornhill says getting my attention.  
  
  


We were in his office and he gestures to the seat opposite of him. I sit down and hope that Violet was almost done. "What is your name?" he asks. "Alyssa Frietsch, sir." I answered. He starts typing then looks to me again, asking me to spell out my last name. After what seemed like an hour, Thornhill did an 'Aha!' sound making me worried. _'Did you finish up? I think he found what you were doing.'_ I thought to her. _"As long as I can get a guardian's signature, then it'll be official."_ She says. _'Then make your own signature. You technically are my guardian/partner/friend/sister.'_ I said to Violet.  
  
  


"Everything seems to check out. Except one thing. Where is your address and parents information?" Thornhill asked. "You see, my parents sent me to live with my uh, Aunt Violet over here. The move was too fast and Aunt Violet still has some things to work out." I said quickly. _"Really?"_ Violet asks in my head, clearly annoyed. _'You try coming up with something on the spot.'_ I say back. "I guess you have enough here so onto the school rules then." Thornhill says. He finally finished just a few minutes before the bell.  
  
  


Thornhill hands me a paper copy of my schedule and then I'm let out. I walk out of the room to find myself being tripped. The sound of two guys laughing made me look up to see Dean and Jake. They were Butch's friends until Butch became friends wit Max. The two walk away and I get up sighing. "Boys." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
  


Walking down the hallway, I soon find Max, Kalila, Sydney, and Kirby all together. Max looks up and our eyes meet. "Hey Alyssa." He says. "Hey. Thornhill almost busted me but I'm in the clear." I said. "I still don't understand how you and Kalila already know Max. I would think aliens brought you here. Like those ultralinks Max Steel beat up." Kirby says. "We just have our ways of making friends I guess." Kalila says.  
  
  


"Kirby, if aliens brought them, then how do you explain why they're just like us? Also, there's a Max Steel meet and greet after school in the park. You want to come with us?" Sydney asks. "Sure. But we're talking about a few people, right? Not like the whole city?" I asked. "Actually, it is practically the entire city. Everyone loves Max Steel so they want to support him." She says.  
  
  


"And what if there's and attack? Like a bunch of robots powered by two types of energies." Kalila points out. "I'm sure Max Steel will be able to keep us safe like he always does." Kirby says. "You three could hardly handle those robots yesterday. What makes them so sure Max and Steel can do it by themselves?" Violet asks in my head. The bell rings, signaling that we had to go to class. But just after Sydney and Kirby left us, a strange girl about our age walked past us. And her backpack said her name was Lillith Alvah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	8. Continuous Worries- Chapter 8 (CFH)

———————

School

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


Something that was the same in my universe and this one was the classes. The curriculum, the projects and the long classes, all the same.  
  


I had been staring at my computer for hour and a half. I had been submitting my papers to my online English class. I did make a few changes to my ‘transfer papers’ that I was already in classes which I needed to resume. I had been put in my original classes that I had back home. I was told to sync my assignments from the other class,but since I couldn’t get them transferred over I had to submit work from scratch. Thankfully I had my papers saved to my laptop so I didn’t have to re-write them.  
  


I checked my phone. It read 2:20. All I needed was 2 minutes before I could leave early. On some days I was allowed early release instead of staying here in the computer lab until 3:30. I had heard of the Max Steel meet and greet and did not want to get stuck in traffic as I left school to go scrap diving. All I needed as to get ahold of Max before he got stuck at the event. Why he and Steel agreed to do it? I don’t know.  
  


The bell finally rung. I picked up my stuff and quickly headed out. I located Max in the hall by his locker.  
  


“Hey Max,” I said.  
  


“Oh, hey Kalila,” he said as he closed his locker.  
  


“Is it okay if I borrow your truck?” I asked.  
  


Max seemed shocked at the question. I figured that would be that would be the case.  
  


“You realize I only met you 24 hours ago?” He said.  
  


“Yes,” I replied. “And I know it is weird that I am asking you thing, but I need it to get stuff for my ‘apartment.’  
  


Max thought for a second, still unsure.  
  


“I promise I will not dent, scratch, crash, do anything reckless to the truck,” I said holding my arm out like I was saying an oath, though I probably looked slightly annoyed.  
  


The five minute warning bell rang. He reached in his pocket and handed me the keys.  
  


“I need it back here around 6:00 after the meet and greet,” Max said.  
  


“I promise”, I said thankfully as I took the keys and walked away.  
  


As I walked away I ran into Alyssa.  
  


“Which class are you headed too?” She asked.  
  


“None,” I replied, “My schedule allows me to have early release sometimes.”  
  


“Lucky,” she started to complain,” I had early release on Fridays at the school in my universe.”  
  


I chuckled.  
  


“Are you staying for the Max Steel meet and greet?” I asked knowing how Alyssa said she was going earlier.  
  


“Yea.”  
  


“I’m not going to be there so could you please keep an eye on Max. I wasn’t joking about an other attack,” I replied.  
  


“Don’t worry about that. He’s a big boy and all,” Alyssa chuckled, “We’ve both seen what he’s done in the past, but I’ve uh, seen much more than you though... Anyways, why aren’t you going to be there?”  
  


“First thing is that me and Silver need a huge talk. I am still trying to wrap my head around all this different universe talk. Second if anything did happen it would be better if Kalila Silver wasn’t their to handle it. Since this universe doesn’t know about me, it should be kept that way for a number or reasons. Third, I don’t really want to go. I already know Max really well and I want to do some other things.”  
  


Alyssa was about to say something when the tardy bell rang for last period.  
  


“Thornhill is going to kill me,” she said as she took off, "See you later Kalila.”  
  


I went to the parking lot and grabbed Max’s truck. As soon as I closed the door and started up the engine Silver unzipped the backpack and came flying out.  
  


“Where to first?” She asked.  
  


“How about that mattress factory over on Lamar? They are always throwing out mattresses that have a minor fault on them.”  
  


———————

Alleyway by factory

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“I have to say Silver. Not a bad day,” I said as I climbed out of a dumpster.  
  


“It still surprises me that we can find so much good stuff in a dumpster.”  
  


I looked over at the stuff in Max’s truck. Two mattress, some chairs, a couch and water filter kit. The items weren’t in selling order but they worked. I climbed back into the truck with Silver following my lead. I didn’t crank it up. I just stared off into space.  
  


I had quick flashes of memory. My mom and dad playing with me in the park, when I first meet Silver, fighting along side Max...

“Kalila?” I heard Silver ask.  
  


“Have you ever felt stuck in a situation? Unable to do something you need to do?”  
  


”The first thing I could think of is when you took me back to your house when you found me. I was unable to move as you talked about family and those anime shows you watched.”  
  


“I’m serious,” I said quietly.  
  


Silver sighed,” Your worried about everything. About both Copper Canyons, your parents, this new enemy. I’m worried too.”  
  


“We’re stuck here with no idea how to get back home. It’s all I can think about,” I said sadly.  
  


A few tears were trying to emerge. I usually did get worried and sad, but not to the point of me crying. It had been a while since I cried. I had faced aliens, super villains, the unrelenting search of my parents and all other manners of craziness, but I guess traveling to a different universe finally broke my streak.  
  


“Even if we could get back home I am not someone who would leave someone in trouble,” I continued.  
  


“We aren’t. We have always been stuck in tough situations together and together we have faced them. We will face it... together, as we always have,” Silver said putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  


I smiled,” I hate it when your the one always cheering me up. I get sad way to often.”  
  


We both laughed hard. It took me a little while to calm down.  
  


“Thanks for the comfort Silver.”  
  


“I’m just helping you like you did me all those years ago,” she said.  
  


I smiled,“Let’s head back to the abandoned apartments so we can hand Max his truck back,” I said about to insert the key into the ignition.  
  


I suddenly heard screams outside, running away from something. I got out of the truck and ran to the alleyway’s edge. Smoke came from the park and I could hear blaster sounds in the distance.  
  


“We need to see what’s going on!” Silver said.  
  


I nodded my head in agreement.  
  


“But we only need to interfer if needed.”  
  


Silver nodded at me.  
  


“Rev Up! Flight!” I yelled.  
  


My Rev mode formed around me. I fired up my boosters and shot up into the sky. The park was only a few blocks away. The closer I got, the more fearful I got of the situation. Civilians were running everywhere. The robots from yesterday spread out across the park, attacking everything in site.  
  


“Looks like these things got some upgrades,” Silver said.  
  


I followed her observation to some of the robots who morphed their arms into razors or guns.  
  


“We seriously need a name for these things besides bots,” I quickly said.  
  


I suddenly heard a large familiar shout. Alyssa as being cornered by three bots. She looked ready to fight, but I didn’t see any sign of Violet. They can’t transform in public like this.  
  


“Guess we are going to have to interfere,” I muttered, “Let’s see if these guys like some electricity in their systems.”  
  


“What are we waiting for?” Asked Silver.  
  


I flew downward ready to get these things for good.  
  


“Rev Up!” I yelled feeling my Rev energy take a new form,” Electric!”  
  


—————————

Lavender: I read about Rev Electric Mode on Kalila’s wiki but you haven’t wrote about it yet. You haven’t even wrote a chapter of Max Steel & Kalila Silver for two weeks.

Kalila: *sighs* Yea, but school gets busy.

Lavender: Oof

Kalila: I promise to try better.

Kalila: Enjoy Lavender’s chapter on Friday.

——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	9. Chapter 9: Electricity & Energy Greet My Body

We all went our separate ways to our classes and by the time lunch came around, I saw Lillith again. Except, she seemed to be looking towards Max, Kalila, and I quite a bit. Was she interested in becoming friends with us but was too shy to approach us? I shook my head letting the thought fade. We ate in silence but I felt Lillith's eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

  
By the time I got to 6th period, she just so happened to be in it. And it was my class with Thornhill afterwards that I hoped she wasn’t there. Once the bell released us to the final period of the day, I run into Kalila. “Which class are you heading to?” I asked. 

  
“None,” Kalila replied, “My schedule allows me to have early release sometimes.” I pouted and made a jealous face. “Lucky,” I said starting to complain. “I had early release on Fridays at the school in my universe.” Kalila chuckled. “Are you staying for the Max Steel meet and greet?” she asked. “Yea.” I replied. I mostly was going because the Max and Steel of my reality technically hasn’t done something like this.

  
“I’m not going to be there so could you please keep an eye on Max. I wasn’t joking about an other attack,” Kalila says. I cocked my head with a surprised expression. But I quickly recovered and nodded. “Don’t worry about that. He’s a big boy and all. We’ve both seen what he’s done in the past, but I’ve uh, seen much more than you though… Anyways, why aren’t you going to be there?” I asked.

  
“First thing is that me and Silver need a huge talk. I am still trying to wrap my head around all this different universe talk. Second if anything did happen it would be better if Kalila Silver wasn’t their to handle it. Since this universe doesn’t know about me, it should be kept that way for a number or reasons. Third, I don’t really want to go. I already know Max really well and I want to do some other things.” She says.

  
I was about to say something else when the tardy bell rang. “Thornhill is going to kill me. See you later Kalila.” I said running to my last period. I get inside the classroom and all eyes were on me. Max was in this class as well as the girl from earlier; Lillith. “Ms. Frietsch, you’re late.” Thornhill says. I groan but find an empty seat next to Max. I felt his hand touch my shoulder in a comfort gesture.

  
“Don’t worry about Thornhill that much. I’m used to him getting on me so I’m sure you’ll get used to it too.” He says. I looked to him and gave a slight smile. “Thanks Max. And for the record, Steel is right about you not being a people person.” I said with a giggle. It took a minute for him to respond back so I assumed that Steel appreciated my comment while Max basically didn’t want Steel’s ego to inflate.

  
Thornhill’s class seemed to drag on as each second ticked by until everyone heard the bell sound throughout the school. I sighed in relief and left the classroom with Max until Thornhill called out my name. As well as Max’s. We both turn around and I see Lillith was still in the classroom sitting at her desk. “Because of how you two have been late to your classes either almost all year or on your first day, I’m assigning you two to help out Lillith Alvah.” He says.

  
I looked over to her and watched as she walked over to us. Thornhill dismisses us and the three of us leave. Once we’re outside, Max starts to slide away. “I’ve got to go so I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says heading to the back of the school. I chuckled knowing he was saying that because of his meet and greet. After he had ‘left’, I turned to Lillith.

  
“So, do you have, have anything important to do or something? I kind of don’t want to go to the Max Steel meet and greet alone really.” I said slightly lying. “Sure. I’ll accompany you to this ‘meet and greet’” she says. I smiled even though I actually had wanted to get alone because of how today had been. And I was also noticing that Violet has been awfully quiet the entire day. She could be analyzing the data from those robots we fought yesterday.

  
We arrive at the park and I hear an odd sound come from Lillith. I turned my head to look at her only to find her smiling as if something good was happening. But my attention left her as Max landed from Turbo Flight mode and onto the stage. “Hello Copper Canyon! I’m so glad that those of you here could make it and hope those of you watching this on TV are enjoying the view as well.” He says. I chuckled as he said that.

  
“And I was thinking Steel had a big ego because of his fans. Boy, was I wrong.” I mumbled to myself. I hear a laugh and realized that Lillith had disappeared from my side. “Ugh. At least Thornhill didn’t see the interaction that she left me.” I groaned. I made my way to the stage after an hour had passed and found Max and Steel posing with a couple of girls. I couldn’t help but giggle which caught their attention.

  
“Thank you Max Steel!” the girls said leaving. “You know, I thought you’d have more going on here. But I honestly feel a little uncomfortable because I don’t have anyone I know with me and there are so many people that its crowded. I also lost Lillith.” I said. Max seemed fine while listening to me until I said the thing about Lillith. “How could you have lost her already? Thornhill will kill us.” Max groans.

  
“Maybe Steel or Violet could look for her.” I suggested. “Violet will have to do it because Max and I need to be together while meeting fans. We are trying to raise money for charity and all.” Steel says. “Wow. I’ll leave you two then so you can raise that charity money and I’ll be looking for Lillith.” I said. “We’ll keep an eye out for her.” Max says as I walked away from him.

  
Another hour passes by and my search ends up becoming fruitless. She wasn’t around at all and Violet doesn’t seem to be answering me. I even looked at our belt link and she’s in there but not responding. I walk over to a giant bush and sat down in front of it. Sighing in defeat, I observe the rest of the event from there. Until everyone started screaming, that is. I saw them fall from the sky and saw Max and Steel had started to evacuate the civilians.

  
I saw many Turbo Speed Clones as some held off the bots while others helped people escape to safety. But with Violet not responding or yakking in my head, I had no way to get my armor and fight as well. I was just another civilian in danger. I was going to follow everyone else but I was surrounded by the bots with my back in a rock and a hard place. “Violet, wake up! Come on, you salty ultralink.” I urged. But nothing happened.

  
When I thought I was done for, I heard a voice. “Rev up, Electric!” the voice said. My head turns towards the sound and I see Kalila change from what looked like her Flight mode to what she had called Electric. Electricity flew from her as each bolt hit its robot target. She lands beside me and I smiled. “Thanks. That has to be one of most amazing modes I’ve seen besides Max’s Dual mode Cannon-Spike.” I said.

  
She looked at my confused and I was confused on why she was confused. But that was cute short as more bots charged at us. I get in a fighting stance despite not having any armor or weapon. I ran up to a bot but felt a bunch of energy started surging through me when I made contact with it’s chest. The energy flowing through me felt familiar and while reminiscing and low key enjoying the feeling, I get punched by the bot and fly back.

  
To make it better, I was shaken out of the trance when one of Kalila’s bolts hit me by accident. I screamed in pain but when I collapsed onto the ground, I saw Kalila get in front of me blocking the robots. I couldn’t understand what she was saying but I assumed it was her apologizing. The only good thing that happened for me was that Violet chose that moment to come back. _“Hey Alyssa, did I miss anythi- whoa! Your breathing is very low.”_ She says in my head.

  
_‘No duh, Captain Obvious. Now shut up and after this, you and I will have a talk.’_ I thought to her annoyed. I felt my clothes change into my armor and got up. Kalila glances at me to see standing next to her. “Glad to see that you’ve gotten your armor on finally. Why didn’t Violet get it on sooner?” She asked.

  
“She’s going to tell me after we finish taking these robots out. And I seems like they’ve gotten an upgrade. I felt that energy powering them somehow go through my body. And it felt nostalgic for some reason.” I said. The two of us took the bots around us down and I got on my hoverboard and flew up to avoid Kalila’s shockwave. Bots hit by the electric wave collapsed and I flew back down to touch one.

  
I touch the bot closest to me and I could tell that the energy in them still flowed through my hand and circulating within my body just from touching its chest. _“Don’t touch it for too long. I don’t want you to go all Dark Violet on me all of a sudden.”_ Violet says. I chuckled. _‘And what makes you think she’ll return?’_ I asked. _“While she was controlling you, she started to do something similar to Dredd in taking in Turbo Energy except, it made her much more powerful. I still don’t understand how Tachya and Josh defeated her but, I’m not complaining.”_ She says.

  
I release my hand from the robot's chest and ran to start slicing up more with my katanas. My blaster could only do something much but, the stasis bubble feature did come in handy on occasion. Each stroke I did felt amazing as I attacked these bots. I smirked every time I managed to best them so they’d end up in half. But the voice from the portal yesterday spoke again. “I hope you three are enjoying these gifts. There are plenty more where they came from. And don’t think I don’t know who you are when you aren’t fighting. Join me willingly, and you’ll be rewarded. Fight me, and you’re going to have quite the bad time.” It said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	10. The Villain in the Shadows- Chapter 10 (CFH)

———————

Copper Canyon Park

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“I hope you three are enjoying these gifts. There are plenty more where they came from.”  
  


I recognized that voice. It was the voice from yesterday and the voice Silver and I had heard when we entered this reality.  
  


“And don’t think I don’t know who you are when you aren’t fighting. Join me willingly, and you’ll be rewarded. Fight me, and you’re going to have quite the bad time,” the voice said.  
  


“Who are you?!” I shouted to the invisible presence.  
  


“Call me Laizen. Master of Universes, Controller of Dimensions, Empress of Realities,” the voice said.  
  


“The only thing your the Empress of is our annoyance,” Max said.  
  


“Yea!” Steel agreed.  
  


“Along with the fact that Violet tends to be the Master of Universes, “Alyssa cut in.  
  


Violet didn’t say anything from the belt. Being a master and a traveler are two different things.  
  


“You heroes think your winning, but I have a bigger plan in store. In the end I will succeed. Until we meet again champions,” Laizen said.  
  


The voice stopped as quickly as it had begun. The bots began to become energy wisps just like they did yesterday, leaving all but the six of us in the park.  
  


“Laizen,” I murmured under my breath.  
  


She knew how to get us out of her. She could get us home. I suddenly felt a familiar blast of air. I turned behind me to see a N-tek jump jet behind me. The hatched open. Commander Forge, Cytro, and half a dozen N-tek soldiers came running out to find that the problem had been taken care of.  
  


“Took you long enough,” said Steel unhappy at the late arrival.  
  


Everyone came out except for Cytro. The N-tek soldiers dispersed into the battle field while Commander Forged approached us.  
  


“Status report?” Commander Forge asked Max ignoring Steel.  
  


“We got everyone evacuated in time. Nobody was injured,” Max replied.  
  


“Good,” answered Forge,” Who caused it?”  
  


“We found out that the person that caused the attack calls herself Laizen,” I interrupted,” We don’t know what she is up too, but whatever her plan is, it requires all of us.”  
  


“You two must be the girls who helped Max with the attack yesterday” The commander said glaring at me and Alyssa.  
  


“Yes sir,” I answered.  
  


I released my electric mode returning to my regular suit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alyssa’s katanas fade away.  
  


“I have questions for you two,” he said.  
  


I could feel his glare on me trying to decide weather to trust me or not. I was used to it. I even did it myself when I was younger....after the attack. You never knew who you could trust sometimes.  
  


“We would be happy to try and answer,” Silver said linking out of my suit.  
  


“You have an Ultra-link?” The commander asking shockingly.  
  


“We both do,” Alyssa said, trying not to chuckle.  
  


“I thought Max and Steel explained that,” I said looking at the two boys.  
  


“Steel,” said Max annoyed.  
  


Steel de-linked from Max as a result.  
  


“I thought I told you to update Uncle Ferrus and Berto on everything else before the meet and greet,” Max said.  
  


“I did explain some stuff last night but I was.... busy with something else today....” Steel dragged on.  
  


“Busy with what?” Asked Commander Forge.  
  


“Preparing for the meet and greet....” Steel answered.  
  


I tried to put my hand on my forehead but the mask blocked it so I just put my hand on the mask where I wanted my hand to go.  
  


“Are you serious Steel?” Asked Max.  
  


I could hear Alyssa chuckles trying to turn into laughter.  
  


“What? A celebrity has to be ready to meet his fans.”  
  


Silver flew over to Steel and gave him a good slap.  
  


“What was that for?!”  
  


“You deserved it,” Silver said,” You are just like the Steel I know. Irresponsible, reckless and plain annoying.”  
  


“The Steel she knows?” Commander Forged questioned.  
  


Silver kept on going,” Can’t you learn to take stuff seriously?  
  


“I do take stuff seriously,” Steel argued.  
  


They bickered back and forth for a couple of seconds until I decided that was enough.  
  


“Alright you two,” said getting in between them,” break it up.”  
  


“But,” they tried to argue.  
  


“Steel. You should’ve told N-tek what was going on instead of focusing on fame,” I said looking at him.  
  


I turned to Silver,” And Silver. This is not the time to be fighting. Do you both understand?”  
  


Silver groaned in response, but it was groan of a dislike agreement. I turned my head to Steel.  
  


“But,” Steel tried to say but I continued to glare. “Fine.”  
  


“Thank you,” I said putting my hands down.  
  


Steel flew over to Max again, still unhappy.  
  


“Mother much?” Max asked.  
  


I recalled how many times I had broken up fights and gotten onto the three them. It didn’t matter if it was separate or together. I guess it was just an habit.  
  


“You have no idea,” Alyssa said laughing.  
  


Commander Forge sighed,” Lets get back to N-tek so we can figure everything out.  
  


No one argued. Alyssa stuck together with Violet and avoided us. My guess was that Violet and Alyssa were ‘talking’ to each other.  
  


“Hey Kalila. Do you still have my keys?” Asked Max.  
  


“Yea,” I said.  
  


I had Silver open a piece in my armor. Whenever I had small items on me such as my phone or keys, Silver would put them in parts of my armor for easy access if needed. I grabbed the keys and gave it to him.  
  


“Not a scratch or dent on it,” I said, ”but it’s currently in the alleyway on 7th.”  
  


The jump jet started to take off.  
  


“Why did you leave it there?”  
  


“Big fight...” in the park,” I simply explained.  
  


I could see Commander Forge complaining mentally to himself. I knew dealing with Max and Steel with hard and he was about to triple it. I couldn’t help but wonder what was next.  
  


———————

Unknown Space Ship

———————  
  


{Third Person}  
  


Foot steps walk across a metal pathway on the ship. It lead to a commanders chair... no a throne. The door steps ceased and the figure they belong to kneeled at the throne. He had dark purple eyes and dark black hair. He looked young, around 20 in earth years. He was dressed in a black cloak. Shadows looked like they were weaves into it and seemed to move on it.  
  


“You called madam,” he said still bowing.  
  


“In order for my plan to succeed I need the powers of the heroes of this universe and I the ones I brought here,” a familiar voice said sternly.  
  


“I see Lady Laizen,” said the clocked figure.  
  


The throne turned around allowing the figure to look at the person kneeling. Laizen stayed in the shadows of her throne. Not even the man could see her besides her dress she wore that steeped into the light of the room.  
  


“They are not use this universe so we have an advantage, but this advantage will slip away in time,” Laizen said. “ General Riut....”  
  


The man stiffened at his name.  
  


“I give you the honor of being the first general to lead an assault on them,” Laizen commanded.  
  


“Thank you madam,” Riut said smiling.  
  


“Go,” Laizen commanded.  
  


Riut rose and started to leave.  
  


“One more thing,” Laizen said.  
  


Riut stopped and turned to face the throne yet again,” What is it my lady?”  
  


“If you succeed at your mission you will be rewarded greatly, if not....” Laizen threatened.  
  


“I will not let you down,” Riut said as he bowed again and then turned to leave again.  
  


“Even if you do fail, I already have an other plan in motion,” Laizen muttered to herself,” An other plan none of them will see coming.”  
  


—————————

Kalila: Are you okay Lavender?

Lavender: *Asleep*

Kalila: *sighs* I feel you Lavender

Lavender: *sleeptalking* Go...Turbo

Kalila: *chuckles* Chapter 11 will be our Friday*

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	11. Chapter 11: When The Past Surprises You

First things first, it was nice to be at N-Tek, even if it wasn’t the one back in my reality. Second, Forge will be the same in any reality of this universe. I mean, its not everyday people find out that two girls randomly show up with ultralinks and just so happen to be superheroes as well. What I’m worried about is that I feel like I heard of Laizen before. I have Dark Violet to thank for my memory problems. Note the sarcasm.

  
Anyways, when the three of us teens followed Forge, I listened to Violet as she told me what she had been doing when I needed her. _“I went back to where we first fought those bots. I’ve gotten nothing but I guess we could call them E-Bots. E being Energy. I thought it was high time we named those bags of bolts.”_ Violet says in my head. _‘Your a bag of bolts too, you know. But its less bolts and more salt. You’ve got to stop going to the beach to get your tan.’_ I say jokingly.

  
I earned a zap and I yelped. Violet came out of my belt and I could tell she wasn’t pleased with my salt joke. “That’s getting really old. Can’t you tease Steel like back in our reality?” Violet asks. I pretended to think but sighed. “Fine. I’ll stop for now but I will think of something new. If anything, you can joke around with the fact that Dark Violet made me bring back Makino.” I said. I bumped into Forge realizing that everyone stopped and was staring at me. “What do you mean by _‘made you bring back Makino?’_ ” Steel asks.

  
“Uhhh, you all wouldn’t understand if I told you. Especially since the timeline in my reality is different from this one.” I said hoping we could move away from me explaining what happened. “I guess we could start with you. I want to know what you two are capable of when you’re together.” Forge says. “You mean like when Max and Steel used Turbo Strength and Turbo Flight to destroy Berto’s CY.T.R.Os?” I asked. Forge opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead.

  
I smiled knowing that at least I knew about the shows I’ve watched. “How did you know we did that?” Max asked. I sighed thinking that this will be a reoccurring question throughout the time that I’m here. You’d think people wouldn’t question my knowledge after the first few times. But just thinking of reoccurring things, my head starts to hurt again. I groaned but heard no voice this time. But something did come to mind. Something Dark Violet had told me once when she was controlling me.

  
“She’s connected to her. That has to be it.” I said suddenly. “You mean this Laizen person? Who is she connected to?” Kalila asked. “Its still foggy but, I think Dark Violet was right when she told me about two friends I have yet to meet. Laizen must be one of them. Obsessed with Turbo and Rev Energy, she made her own versions of them. Probably preparing for something bigger.” I said. “You said there were two. Who’s the second friend?” Silver asks. I shrugged. “Like I said, its still foggy. Ever since Dark Violet was in my body controlling me, my memories have been slowly coming out of some cage they were locked in.” I said.

  
“Who is Dark Violet? You keep saying the name like we already know who she is.” Max says. “Long story short, she’s basically a villain who used me as a vessel but apparently I still have yet to see what she truly has in store for me. For all I know, she could reappear while we’re trying to stop Laizen and corrupts me again. Anything really is possible to be honest.” I said. Violet groaned. “I will not be happy if that happened while we’re here. Its not like we could have Tachya and Josh come here to get rid of Dark Violet again.” Violet says.

  
“But she’s kind of like Morphos before Max and Steel stopped him. Its not going to be the same as the first time.” I said. Forge cuts in with a cough, getting everyone’s attention. “Alright, enough chatting and more showing what you can do.” He says. I nod and I go in the holo-sim room with Violet. Since I already had my armor on, I smiled when it started. Various things appeared for my setting and then I realized it was the same thing Max and Steel had when Toxzon first came around.

  
I get on my hoverboard to get above and saw the ninjas coming at me. Switching to my blaster, I dive and shoot at each enemy and see them disperse into colored pixels. When the sewer monster thing came out, I made sure I had high ground as it came at me. I set my blaster to its stasis bubble mode and encased the pile of goop in its green prison. “Nice job!” I heard Forge's voice say. “We’ll raise you to a harder level next. Be ready.” He says.

  
The scene changed to a Makino advance ship and I shivered. _“Are you okay Alyssa? You usually don’t seem like this whenever we fought in one, especially in training.”_ Violet says. “I- I think I should be f-fine. Just have to keep it together.” I said. Ultralinks appear and start attacking me in which I dodged. But one of them managed to hit me and I flew back. Looking up, even though it was a simulated ultralink, I saw Dark Violet instead. I got up and took my katanas out.

  
And to make it worse, I started hearing her voice. _“I will never be truly gone. I will return and when I do, I’ll be coming straight to you.”_ She says before everything disappeared and returned to the plain holo-sim room. I felt sweaty and was breathing heavily. As much as I thought I would never get it, I can see why PTSD exists. Max, Kalila, Steel, Silver, and Forge came in and the teens came to my side. “Are you okay?” Max asked.

  
I tried to slow my heartbeat but my mind was racing. I didn’t know how to calm myself down after that encounter. I felt someone push a water bottle into my hands and I just heard something along the lines of “Drink some water.” I did just that and what seemed like an hour, I finally calmed down enough to think through my shock. “Alyssa?” Violet asks. I take a deep breath but spoke. “I uh, guess I can’t handle the ultralinks like I used to.” I said slowly.

  
Violet flies in front of my face and she had a stern but worried eye looking at me. “You aren’t okay. What happened back there?” She asked. I sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” I mumbled. “I’ll go next. You should rest Alyssa. Come on Silver.” Kalila says. Max helps me up and out of the holo-sim room and into the observation room with Forge. But with what had happened, I think I was going to have nightmares when I went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	12. Training Show-offs -Chapter 12 (CFH)

————————

Holo-Sim

————————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I knew what it was like to be scared of what happened in the past. Always reflecting on it, always remembering, never really able to let go of them. I could tell Alyssa had those events recently. No wonder she was afraid of them. I had come to terms of mine over the last 5 years and I still even end up waking up in the middle of the night sometimes. Those few hours still haunt me to this day.  
  


I entered the holo-sim. The room looked exactly how mine was and from what I saw with Alyssa, it did the exact same things mine did. The holo-sim booted up.  
  


“Let’s show them how it’s done,” I smiled at Silver.  
  


The holo-sim activated. Smaller versions of Cytro rose from the floor.  
  


“Couldn’t agree more,” Silver said gleefully.  
  


The best strategy against us was to put one big villain at us, however, if you put multiple small or medium enemies around us....well you get the picture. Silver linked in and my helmet formed around me.  
  


“What do you want to do?” asked Silver.  
  


“I’m in a mood for frying,” I answered.  
  


The Cytros raised their runs.  
  


“Rev Up! Electric!”  
  


My armor formed around me with more armor around the hands, legs, and shoulders. Small power ‘generators’ or ‘conducts’ sat on the back of the shoulders, waist, down my back, and near my elbows. Electricity crakled around the armor.  
  


“Let’s go,” Silver said exited.  
  


I guess we were both wanting to show everyone what we had. The Cytros fired, but we easily doodged. I ran up to the Cytros, not as fast as Blade mode however. I jumped on the closes one making all the others turned towards the one I was on. They aimed to fire again.  
  


“Always works,” I smiled.  
  


I let a small charge from my hand onto the Cytro as I jumped off of it. The Cytro’s circuits fried. As the Cytro I was on received the fire meant for me the bot sent a few blasts to others. 4 Cytros, including the one I had fried, feel to the ground. About 4 or 5 continued to stand.  
  


“Let’s shock and drop them!” Silver said.  
  


Okay. We were both getting exited about this. We were both competitive in nature, Silver especially. A chance to show Steel she was better than him never passed her up.  
  


I focused some of the energy into my generators. Silver took over the process and converted it into electricity which caused my mode to crackle with electricity more and more. The Cytros aimed.  
  


“Sorry. Game over,” I said as I thrust my hands on the floor.  
  


The only huge problem with Rev Electric Mode is that I couldn’t control some of the bolts like how I shocked Alyssa earlier today. Rev Electricity sprung out. I tried to direct them, but some bolted in all directions. Thankfully, most of the bolts connected with the Cytros, instantly frying them. They smoked and fell to the ground with a large thud. The maneuver left me tired but thankfully I didn’t go overboard like I would with some villains. Silver de-linked from me and looked over at the observation room.  
  


“What’s next?” She taunted.  
  


I rolled my eyes. Never get Silver going. I may have taught her to be good, but the competitiveness, the honor, the determination, the victory of an Ultra-link lieutenant was still there. Thankfully all of it wasn’t all bad, but when it came to leading us to take more than we can chew, it was a bad thing. Guns pointed out from the roof the holo-sim.  
  


“Crud,” I thought.  
  


“Sorry,” Silver said noticing the situation and my emotions,” I need to stop asking that question.”  
  


“Highly agreed,” I thought back.  
  


The guns fired and then it was chaos.  
  


————————

Holo-Sim

-Half an hour later-

————————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


We got past level 3 and onto level 4 before we gave out. We finished off the guns by using my advanced agility, Blade Mode and Silver’s lasers to destroy them. Level 3 was whole Dreednaught advancement fleet. I was tempted to break out a couple of different modes I had at my disposal but we thought it would be more fun and cool to maximize what we could do with my two personal modes.  
  


Level 4 was Makino. I guess Commander Forge got tired of us playing around. I had never seen the Ultra-link before and it was only by my Max and Steel’s description and Silver’s confirmation in the present that I knew who he was. We tried our best, but me and Silver always fought with agility and skillful tactics. We need brute strength to win against Makino, which was just something we just didn’t have. The sim ended with me laying sprawled on my back after taking a direct hit from Makino. The hit had knocked the air out of me.  
  


“Are you okay?” I heard Max asked.  
  


“We’re fine,” I answered painfully as I sat up.  
  


“Yea,” Silver agreed as she de-linked,” but that hurt.”  
  


“Show-offs,” Steel said a little annoyed.  
  


I could tell that annoyed tone made Silver happy.  
  


“That was awesome,” Alyssa said causally.  
  


I guess her small panic attack still had her shaken up.  
  


“Even cooler than I imagined when I would read,” Alyssa finished.  
  


“Read?” I questioned.  
  


We had just met yesterday and there was no way she could read about me in this universe. Did she read about me in her universe or an other one? Alyssa nervously rubbed the back of her neck as she received confused looks from all of us.  
  


"Don't worry about what she means by it,” Violet answered for her partner, ”You'll hear her say stuff like that every now and then while we're together."  
  


“Okay...?” I answered.  
  


Commander Forge cleared his throat, trying to get our attention.  
  


“Kalila, Silver...excellent job. I can see you’ve done some serious training together,” he said to me and my partner.  
  


“Thank you sir,” Silver replied.  
  


“Thanks commander,” I responded after her.  
  


“It’s getting late. All of you head home for tonight but I except all of you here,” Commander Forge continued.  
  


Alyssa let out a small sigh while Max and Steel wore a ‘seriously face. Violet rolled her eye at Alyssa while Silver just shrugged. I was the only one who didn’t change stance or emotion, but I was mentally complaining. Commander Forge left the holo-sim after the command.  
  


“Do you mind dropping off the stuff I got back in the back of your truck at the apartments?” I asked Max.  
  


“I don’t think that would be a problem,” Max shrugged,” What did you all get?  
  


I smiled. When my Max found out that I could do some good scrap dives, it blew his mind. I had a feeling it would be the same thing for this Max.  
  


“Just some simple things for me and Alyssa,” I answered as we started walking out of the holo-sim.  
  


I didn’t know what was coming next, but I had a feeling we were going to have to fight it together.  
  


————————————

Lavender: Letting me decide what is going to happen next again?

Kalila: *shrugging* Why not? I thought this was fun.

Lavender: Yea, because your character got to show-off.

Kalila: True.

Lavender: Ah! I got an idea for the next chapter.

Kalila: What is it?

Lavender: Corruption *smiles evilly*

Kalila: *annoyed* Anything but that!

Lavender: *laughs hard*

Kalila: Enjoy Friday’s chapter by Alyssa.

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	13. Chapter 13: Laizen's Offer Or Information

It was already midnight when we got back to the abandoned apartments. I was surprised at how long it took for us to even show off our skills. We use my hoverboard to help get the mattresses inside. And these were way better than what we were on when we first got here. There were also some knick knacks to spruce up the place. I chose at least three of them because, why the heck not.   
  


I flop onto my new mattress and let out a big sigh. I was actually tired from my little event. As much as I want to believe that Dark Violet won’t come back, all the signs point to her coming back. “Can you please tell me what happened when we were in the holo-sim?” Violet’s voice asked, breaking me from my thoughts. “You didn’t see and hear her, did you?” I asked. “You can’t ask a question to answer a question! But, no. I think you just imagined whatever you saw.” Violet says.   
  


I shook my head. “I didn’t imagine anything, Violet! I saw Dark Violet and she literally spoke to me!” I said. Violet’s eye grows big with realization. “Alyssa, Dark Violet is gone. I was there when it happened. She’s nothing but the past.” She says. “She’s never truly gone, Violet. You of all people should know this with your powers. We’re in another REALITY of the Max Steel UNIVERSE. You’re like an overpowered character being able to do this. But the reason you aren’t Mary Sue is because of the flaws to those powers. And the fact that your regular ultralink abilities are weaker than a regular ultralink’s, that’s how I know you aren’t OP.” I said.   
  


I closed my eyes in attempt to fall asleep but, nothing came. I groaned until I rolled off the mattress and over to the patio that looked off towards the rest of the city. Violet had settled down and was asleep on the mattress but being alone on the patio, the moment a pair of hands landed on my shoulder, I froze. “No need to be afraid. I can help you out.” A voice says into my ear. Turning around, I only saw a translucent figure standing there. But her voice sounded familiar.   
  


“Are you Laizen?” I asked. She smiled. “Congrats, little hero. But yes, that is my name.” Laizen says. Looking at her features, her eyes were two different colors. Heterochromia, that’s what it is. “What do you want from me? There’s no reason for me to be part of this.” I said. “She told me you’d be like this. But at least with you, things will run smoothly. I was even told that I could use you to get your new friends to me.” She says.   
  


“Dark Violet can’t control me again. Even if you somehow found a way to do it, I wouldn’t do it.” I said. Laizen chuckles. “Do you remember what happened when you touched one of my robots? Energy flowing from one vessel to another. Next time you face them, they’ll be coming for you.” She says. I held my hand up and thought of that feeling. Similar to what Dark Violet had and yet, much more powerful than Max and Kalila.   
  


“Think about my offer.” She says as she disappeared. I groaned but looking at me watch, only an hour and a half had passed. I flopped onto my mattress and finally fell asleep. I wake up feeling groggy but Violet gave me a zap to wake me up a little more. I get to the school and see Kalila and Max. I yawned and almost fell if Kalila hadn’t caught me. “Careful!” Max says. I groaned but leaned against the lockers.   
  


“Did something happen last night after Steel and I dropped you guys off?” Max asked. I thought about telling them about Laizen visiting me but shook my head. “I just couldn’t sleep. I’ve had this happen before. I almost want Kirby to appear and give me that breakfast shake.” I said. Max shook his head. “You do not want to try it. My stomach wasn’t happy when I had it so I’m passing the message on, don’t do it if he does have it.” He says.   
  


I chuckled. “I remember watching that part. It was that one episode with you and Steel having to save Toxzon just to save the Daedalus platform.” I said. “Besides that, I think we should train after school. It would help us out.” Kalila says. “Hey Alyssa, sorry about yesterday. I had to go home early.” A girl's voice says behind me. Turning around, I see Lillith. She’s really short, now that I thought of it. “Its fine. I think you leaving was better. That meet and greet got attacked.” I said.   
  


“Who’s she?” Kalila asked. “That’s Lillith. Thornhill is having Alyssa and I show her around Copper Canyon.” Max says. When I looked to Lillith for just a few seconds, I thought her eyes had turned two different colors, just like Laizen's. I blinded and they were back to normal which confused me. But one thing I knew for sure, maybe Lillith isn’t who she says she is.   
  


After school ended, Violet had me head to the apartments we were staying at. I was blindfolded with my mask and Violet was moving my body until it was in the right place. My mask dissipated and I see a violin on the table. I had a big smile on my face as I checked the tuning and once I was satisfied, I picked up the bow and played one of my spring concert songs. _This Is Me._   
  


After a couple of songs later, I heard clapping. “That was amazing! How long have you been playing?” Max asked. “Seeing as I’m in my sophomore year, 5 years. I started in 5th grade.” I said. Looking through the room, I could feel as if it was starting to become something of my own. “Hey Alyssa, I still have all of the sheet music you’ve played scanned and saved.” Violet says. “Thanks Violet. Maybe I’ll record myself playing just to remember this.” I said. 

“We should probably head to N-Tek now. Commander Forge wouldn’t like it if we didn’t show up.” Silver says. I sighed but put the instrument away in its case. “Okay. Let’s go then.” I said. “You could stay here if you want. After what happened yesterday, maybe you should wait a bit before coming in for training.” Max says. I shook my head. “I’m going because despite what happened, I need to train so I can also get stronger. Physically and emotionally.” I ended with a mumble.   
  


Violet makes the small portal to N-Tek and when Max and Steel had gone through, Kalila and Silver were reluctant. “You’ll be fine.” I said. “After the first one, I’ve come to dislike these portals.” Silver says. “Yeah. I was just doing my morning patrol before school when I saw the portal that brought us here.” Kalila says. “My portals are safe. Laizen’s are horrendous. At least we haven’t seen her face to face.” Violet says. I frowned but quickly hid it. I might not tell about certain things but, that’s just me trying to avoid spoiling the mood.   
  


But other than that, I kind of want to learn more about Laizen’s connection to Dark Violet. I just wanted to know how and why she went with Dark Violet. I still have yet to meet the third friend Dark Violet mentioned. I focus back on reality and find that it was just me in the room. The portal was gone do my thoughts were that the others wanted me to sit this training out. I groaned but proceeded to flop onto my mattress.   
  


Violet literally leaving me because I ‘needed to rest after what happened yesterday’ when I was perfectly fine. I knew that they were worried about me but, I’ve handled myself for quite a bit. I look towards the patio and saw Laizen’s translucent figure standing there. I got up and walked over to her and knew exactly what I wanted to talk about. “What do you know about Dark Violet and how did she find you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	14. Truth & Knowledge- Chapter 14 (CFH)

—————————

The Apartments

—————————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I was having a really good day until I saw a portal open.  
  


“You’ll be fine,” Alyssa said noticing me and Silver’s side glances at each other.  
  


“After the first one, I’ve come to dislike these portals,” Silver said.  
  


“Yeah. I was just doing my morning patrol before school when I saw the portal that brought us here,” I agreed.  
  


“My portals are safe. Laizen’s are horrendous. At least we haven’t seen her face to face,” Violet replies.  
  


I notice a frown come from Alyssa before it faded a second later. Alyssa was hiding something. I wasn’t the only one who caught onto her mood.  
  


“Come on,” Violet whispered as she motioned the four of us into her portal.  
  


I looked uneasy at Silver, but we followed in after Max and Steel. I took a small breath of relief as we safely arrived at N-tek.  
  


“Is it okay that we just left Alyssa like that?” asked Max.  
  


“She’ll be fine,” said Violet,” She just needs to rest.”  
  


I gave a glance at Violet, then Silver. Silver and I agreed. Violet was worried about something and it had to do with Alyssa.  
  


“I remember watching that part. It was that one episode with you and Steel having to save Toxzon just to save the Daedalus platform,” Alyssa had said.  
  


“I don’t think Alyssa and Violet are evil, but the two are hiding something,” I told Silver in our link.  
  


“Agreed, but question is what are they hiding?”  
  


“Guess we’re going to have ask later,” I said noticing Commander Forge coming in.  
  


“Where is the other girl?” asked Commander Forge.  
  


“Alyssa didn’t feel the greatest,” Violet answered.  
  


Commander Forge rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  


“You’ll be running drills with Berto. Try not to destroy anything,” the commander said.  
  


We nodded as he left.  
  


“Hey my heroes,” I heard Berto’s voice boom over the holo-sim speakers.  
  


“Ow,” the boys said as we all flinched at the loud sound.  
  


“Who’s ready to get this party started!”  
  


—————————

The Apartments

-4 Hours Later-

—————————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I flopped on my bed with a moan. My energy was absolutely drained, both my physical and Rev energy. I had never been so tired in my life. I thought Commander Forge was hard but never underestimate Berto when he has commands to test everything he wants on you.  
  


“I’m going to be powering down now,” said a tired Silver as she laid on the mattress beside me.  
  


“Don’t blame you,” I answered as I tried to get comfortable.  
  


I didn’t sleep much last night and with that training I was absolutely feeling the effects. I rolled over trying to go to sleep when I saw something by my window. I sat up straight in an instant, though my body did not agree. I squinted my eyes, making sure I wasn’t seeing anything.  
  


“Who are you?” I asked as I swung my feet off the bed.  
  


A girl I had never seen before stood in my room. She had orange, ginger hair that waved down to her waist. The girl was dressed in a long black dress than seemed to ripple with dark shades of pink, blue and purple. Her eyes were two different colors. Her right eyes was blue with the other was orange. Silver jewelry decorated her arms, hair and neck. She was slightly intimidating, like and ruler would. Her form was slightly transparent so I could tell whoever I was seeing was not really there.  
  


“I think you know who I am,” she smiled.  
  


That voice. It couldn’t be.  
  


“Laizen,” I sneered.  
  


“Your a smart little girl,” she smiled.  
  


I glared piercingly. I didn’t know what was going to happen. Silver was powered down and Violet had left when she dropped me off here. Max and Steel were at their house so there was no way they would be any help. Only one close was Alyssa but I couldn’t get her at the moment.  
  


“What do you want?” I asked.  
  


“I’m here to make an offer. I have offered something to your other friend, but I don’t know the probability of her cooperation. She houses an evil in her and she will do almost anything to stop it,” she replied.  
  


“Alyssa won’t do anything to help you.”  
  


“And how do you know her? You know she’s keeping secrets. Don’t you wonder what they are about?”  
  


Of course I did. I could easily read people. I can tell when someone’s lying, keeping secrets or anything else.  
  


“But I’m not here for Alyssa and her secrets,” Laizen said staring at me intently. “I’m here to make an offer.”  
  


“I don’t want anything from you,” I replied fiercely.  
  


“Oh, don’t you?” She laughed. “How about knowledge of where your parents are?”  
  


I froze.  
  


“My parents?” I asked shockingly losing my composer.  
  


Laizen smiled evilly.  
  


I shook my head,” No! Your lying.”  
  


But the thoughts were in my head. Did she really know where my parents where?  
  


“Am I? I rule all Universes, including yours. Alyssa only knows a small amount to what I know. I can see your face when those Ultra-links invaded your house that fateful night, what you had to do to survive, and that wonderus breaking and entering into N-tek.”  
  


I was getting angry.  
  


“Though. I guess you should’ve asked that dimensioning traveling friend of yours”  
  


“Like Alyssa knows,” I said.  
  


“She goes back and forth with a friend calling her Alyssa ‘The All Knowing.’ She didn’t earn that for no reason,” Laizen laughed again. “She knows much, but she refuses to share it. She even knows stuff about you that you don’t. Is she really your ally or is her evil in control?”  
  


“You think you can mess with my head. It’s not going to work,” I said angrily.  
  


Laizen chuckled before letting out a small sigh.  
  


“I’ll let you think about it dear hero. If you join me I will help you find your parents. You’ll live together again. If you choose wrong you will never be able to get what you truly want.”  
  


Laizen’s image faded into the background.  
  


“Hey Kalila,” I heard an other voice yell from the front of my apartment.  
  


It was Alyssa.  
  


“Get up!!!” I screamed mentally at Silver.  
  


I finally broke through her power down as I screamed and started walking out my bedroom door.  
  


“What is it?” Silver asked sleepily as she sprang up off the mattress.  
  


I marched to Alyssa who was now in the living room. Silver followed behind me.  
  


“I want answers,” I said strongly at Alyssa.  
  


“What are you...?” She started to ask.  
  


“I just got this weird message from Laizen and I have a really good feeling you got an offer from her last night. I also know you are hiding something from me and Silver. I want to know what it is. How did you recognize us instantly? What do you know about us? Do you know where my parents are?”  
  


“Breath Kalila,” I heard Silver chime,” And Laizen!”  
  


I took a few breaths in, ignoring Silver’s last remark. After asking all those questions in one inhale, I needed it. Alyssa started at me a little shocked before she looked away akwardly.  
  


“Well?” I said impatiently.  
  


“Where do I start in all honestly?”  
  


“Pick somewhere Alyssa ‘The All-Knowing’,” I said clearly annoyed.  
  


A few things annoyed me and secrets, especially some that involved me, were one of them.  
  


“What did you say?" She asked, looking at me weird.  
  


“Pick somewhere Alyssa ‘The All-Knowing’?” I repeated.  
  


“Where did you get that from?”  
  


“Laizen,” I answered,” she said you knew stuff about me that I didn’t even know about myself and that you earned that title.”  
  


Alyssa got uncomfortable.  
  


“We always joked about it. That title and everything.”  
  


“Who?” I asked, tired of not having answers.  
  


“Its weird and crazy,” Alyssa replied.  
  


“Oh come on. My best friend is part alien, one is an alien, I fight villains almost everyday and I’m in a different universe for crying out loud! Nothing can get weirder and crazier than that.”  
  


“Talk about breaking the forth wall,” Alyssa muttered before replying,”The person who calls me that is the person who made you and your universe.”  
  


“Maybe you were wrong,” said Silver noticing my suddenly lose of composer.  
  


“I don’t know her real name. She goes by yours online. She created your universe and has created others for different shows.”  
  


“What...are you....talking about?” I asked shakily.  
  


“We always joked about when we wrote our fan-fictions that different universes sprung about around it. I never thought we would be right until Violet showed up,” Alyssa said quietly.  
  


“Your saying I’m made up?” I asked.  
  


“No. Your real, but someone is writing your fate. Maybe someone is writing this right now,” Alyssa chuckled.  
  


I started to breath heavily. Millions of thoughts ran around my brain.  
  


“I...I want to know...everything,” I said. “Everything you know about me, my universe and who ever created it.”  
  


———————————

Kalila: Good luck with the next chapter *chuckling*

Lavender: You seriously want me to break the forth wall?!

Kalila: You’ve done it how many times now?

Lavender: *rolls eyes*

Kalila: Oh and by the way... *Slaps Lavender upside the head*

Lavender: What was that...?

Kalila: You know what! Your grades keep you from academic death. Don’t die on me because you don’t want to do homework or a 500 point Spanish assignment that you procrastinated on. 500 points!

Lavender: *groans*

Kalila: *sighs* Next chapter will be Friday. Until then.

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	15. Chapter 15: Truth Be Told & Fourth Wall Broken

I had wondered how long it was going to be until everyone came back. Laizen gave little to no information that could help me with Dark Violet. But when I heard voices next door in Kalila’s apartment room, I decided to go check on her like I’d do with my dad whenever he just gets home from work.

  
But instead of being greeted with a smile, an angered Kalila was demanding answers. For me, this was a surprise. But just having to reveal information such as future and even past events, I felt like Skye in the Nil trilogy book series. Even thinking about my past that held the future of others, was dangerous in the wrong hands. Kalila might not even regard me as an ally, much less a friend, by the time I finished explaining to her what I know. Many people have read this cliché line but its true to its final word.

  
‘The truth can change people, even without them realizing it.’ It happened to Steel after Forge told him about his ultralink heritage. It happened when Aja and Krel learned of Varvatos' betrayal. It happened when Morro found out that he wasn’t the Green Ninja. So many times in any universe, any reality, any dimension, it has happened and always had been true to its worse. The truth sucks but, its what everyone really desires. Truth, meaning, purpose. All words that every being who reads this can agree with. No matter who or what you are, it is always the same. 

  
Now with my lesson out of the way, its time to break the fourth wall even more. This is literally what happens when I have to write about such emotional things. Wisdom flowing through me as I tell my story to people all around the world. Even your own story is being written by someone else in another reality of this universe. I sighed.

  
“Pick somewhere Alyssa ‘The All-Knowing’,” Kalila says. I looked to her weird and knew something had happened with Laizen. Its like she planned to sever our bonds to turn us against each other. Or more so, against me. “What did you say?” I asked. Kalila groaned. “Pick somewhere Alyssa ‘The All-Knowing.” She repeated. “Where did you get that from?” I asked.

  
“Laizen. She said you knew stuff about me that I didn’t even know about myself and that you earned that title.” Kalila says. I low key wanted to point out that heroes should never listen to the gibberish villains say but, who am I to say that? Especially since I literally walked up to Laizen when she appeared, asking for answers on Dark Violet. “We always joked about it. That title and everything.” I said nervously.

  
“Who?” she asked. “It weird and crazy.” I said shaking my head. I wanted to leave this nightmare of a confrontation. I’ve never liked them because I don’t know how to answer most of the questions thrown at me. But a weird wave of calm washed over me, similar to when the energy in Laizen’s robots flowed through me. “Oh come on. My best friend is part alien, one is an alien, I fight villains almost everyday and I’m in a different universe for crying out loud! Nothing can get weirder and crazier than that.” Kalila practically cried out.

  
“Talk about breaking the fourth wall. The person who calls me that is the person who made you and your universe.” I said. “Maybe you were wrong.” Silver says. “I don’t know her real name. She goes by yours online. She created your universe and has created others for different shows.” I said. Kalila started to shake and turn pale. I mentally sighed since telling people that someone else made their entire life. “What … are you …. talking about?” Kalila asked.

  
“We always joked about when we wrote our fan-fictions that different universes sprung about around it. I never thought we would be right until Violet showed up.” I said getting quiet with each word. “Your saying I’m made up?” Kalila asked, trying to not break down. Thinking that everything was fabricated and controlled since her creation or birth. “No. Your real, but someone is writing your fate. Maybe someone is writing this right now.” I said with a small chuckle.

  
Kalila took a deep breath and her face looked scared but at the same time, determined. “I...I want to know...everything. Everything you know about me, my universe and who ever created it.” She says. I frowned, realizing that my memories were still fogged up. But I knew that I owed her and explanation. I just wish Laizen hadn’t done this. “I’m going to tell you right now that I’m still getting my memories back. But some things about you has come back. I can’t promise that anything I say is the absolute truth but, just know that you are the one creating your life. My friend is just sharing it.” I said.

  
“Alyssa? You in here?” Violet’s voice called. “Yes. Now get over here, you salty ultralink. I have to tell Kalila about herself.” I said. Violet comes flying in and literally into me. “One, you need to stop calling me that. And two, I thought you were against telling people about what’s supposed to happen?” she asked. “Laizen might’ve told me that Alyssa knew about me.” Kalila says. “She’s messing with you two. The moment Alyssa finishes telling you about what she knows, Laizen could strike at one of you. Alyssa could get corrupted again or Kalila could switch over to Laizen’s side just because of some information.” Violet says.

  
“You don’t know what could happen.” Kalila and I said at the same time. We looked to each other and started laughing. Silver and Violet just hovered watching us. “And this is why you aren’t an adult yet, Alyssa. You’re still growing and learning new things.” Violet says. I scoffed but sighed. “I need you to project my phone screen so Kalila and Silver can see what I’m doing.” I said. I take my phone out and Violet projects onto the wall.

  
I got on Amino and I was surprised that I had like a bunch of notifications that just popped out of nowhere. I tap on the Max Steel Amino and went straight to my friend’s profile to pull up the story about Kalila and Silver. “That cover has me on it?” Kalila asked. I nodded. Slowly but surely, I let them read the chapters that I showed them. Even though there were more that I haven’t read, I was only going to show the ones I have read. “So even before Max and Steel properly met us, Steel still thought that Kalila was some kind of mad scientist?” Silver asked. “Yeah. But I thought it was funny since Steel is the comedic relief in the show.” I said.

  
It soon became evening and I felt tired from talking and explaining. Now I know how teachers feel after having to talk to their classes every single day, five days a week. I sighed as I laid back on the carpeted floor. “I’m pooped. I think I’ll grab some noms and then hit the hay.” I said. “I hardly understood what you just said.” Silver says. “I’m saying that I’m tired so I’ll be getting something to eat and then I’ll head to bed. I would’ve thought you heard that before.” I said.

  
I get up, stretch, and bid Kalila and Silver goodnight as Violet and I went back to our apartment room. I yawned as I quickly ate my beef ravioli. I crawl onto my mattress, pull my blanket over my body, and fell asleep thinking about trying to play my violin for people in the park one day. Songs like _All Star_ **,** _Canon in D_ **,** _Beethoven’s Lullaby_ , _Spartacus_ **,** _Thunderstruck_ **,** _Requiem (The Fifth)_ **,** _Artemis Rising_ **,** or _Apollo 13_. I could even attempt other songs if I had sheets music. Letting those thoughts drift, everything went dark as I went into REM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	16. Playing with Shadows -Chapter 16 (CFH)

——————

Apartments

——————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“Will you stop,” Alyssa said.  
  


I snagged an other cookie off of the napkins she had them cooling on.  
  


“Your starting to get more annoying than Violet,” she complained.  
  


“I’m sorry,” I said though not sincere,” You can’t put cookies out, especially chocolate chip cookies, and not expect me to get some.”  
  


“Just like Kayla,” Alyssa sighed annoyed.  
  


It had been a week since me and Laizen’s meeting. The first few days after the whole “my friend creates/shares your universe in my universe” incident I really didn’t want to talk to anybody, even Silver. My whole head was spinning after the conversation.  
  


I finally started talking especially to Silver and Alyssa. Silver was someone I could trust, but I just wanted to know more from Alyssa. Unfortunately she wouldn’t say much. The whole situation made her uncomfortable so I backed off on the subject. We did end up talking about Alyssa’s friend. We found it weird to call her Kalila like her username they had meet each other with, so we called her Kayla, an other username she went by.  
  


I chuckled a little. The more I heard about Kayla the more she seemed like me. It was weird yes but I got use to weird after a while. My phone suddenly started ringing as I finished my cookie.  
  


“Hello,” I answered.  
  


“Hey Kalila,” I heard Max say on the other end of the line.  
  


I could hear that Max was out of breath and lasers were firing in the background.  
  


“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
  


“We need some help,” Max said as an explosion rocked the line.  
  


“With what?”  
  


“First off,” Steel interrupted, “Did yours or Alyssa’s Toxon have an extra three feet than ours and whole lot stronger?”  
  


“Not me,” I answered, “and I doubt the same for Alyssa.”  
  


At this point Violet and Silver started listening in and Alyssa was starting to stop her cookie production. I heard Max and Steel scream on the other end.  
  


“Well, we have a supered powered Toxon here that isn’t ours that’s about to crush us!” Max yelled.  
  


“Send us the location. We will be there in a sec,” I said starting to walk out of Alyssa’s apartment.  
  


“Max and Steel in trouble?” asked Silver.  
  


“Ever a doubt?” I replied.  
  


“Max is always getting into trouble,” Alyssa said.  
  


“Let’s hurry,” I said,” I have a feeling they won’t last long and that something else is going on.”  
  


——————

Canning Factory

——————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“Are you sure these are the coordinates they sent you?” Violet asked as we arrived.  
  


The factory was old, but it was still in service. It was quite odd. It was a Tuesday afternoon. This place should’ve been pack of nothing was going on. Even if a fight had been going on, nothing looked like a fight had taken place.  
  


“Maybe a wrong address?” suggested Silver.  
  


The longer we stood their the colder the air seemed to get and the shadows seemed to get darker.  
  


“I don’t know if it’s just me and my love for TV, but does anyone else think something is about to happen,” Alyssa commented as we moved deeper in the factory.  
  


A suddenly heard pop a millisecond before I heard a yelp from Alyssa.  
  


“Stop doing that!” shouted Alyssa as she tried to grab her partner.  
  


“Stop being a know-it-all then,” said Violet as she dodged Alyssa.  
  


“She may be onto something,” Silver told me mentally.  
  


I agreed with her. Everything wasn’t adding up.  
  


“Alyssa! Violet!” I said getting their attention.  
  


They looked at me. They could tell I was asking them to be quiet. The factory returned to its eerie quiet.  
  


“Kalila! Your feet!” Silver yelled.  
  


I looked down. Shadows seemed to grable my feet. I tried to pull free but that shadows seemed to be alive and tugged harder when I pulled.  
  


“What is this stuff?” Asked Alyssa as she also began to be wrapped by shadows.  
  


“Rev Up!” I yelled as Silver quickly got into position,” Flig...”  
  


A shadow come up from the floor beside me and thew Silver across the factory, stoping our mode change and knocking Silver out. A shadow by Alyssa then came up and grabbed Violet.  
  


“None of that now,” muttered a dark voice.  
  


“What is it with mysterious voices,” complained Alyssa as she struggled against the shadows.  
  


“Stop it Alyssa. It’s like quicksand,” I warned,”The harder you struggle, the worse it gets.”  
  


“She’s right,” the mans voice chuckled again,” my shadows get strong every time you move.”  
  


A man emerged from a corner of the factory. He looked like he was around 20. He was dressed in a black cloak. Shadows looked like they were weaves into it and seemed to move on it.  
  


“Who are you?” asked Violet.  
  


“Commander Riut, Master of Shadows and faithful follower of Laizen,” was his reply.  
  


Alyssa started chuckling. “Riut. It sound like Groot.”  
  


“What did I just say a second ago?” Violet asked Alyssa.  
  


“Oh can it you party pooper.”  
  


“You lead us here,” I said ignoring the two,” you faked a call from Max Steel.”  
  


No way Max would only ask us for backup. You would’ve called in N-tek before us. They would’ve beaten us here due to the fact it took some time to get here. It also explained why this place was left vacant.  
  


“I heard Lady Laizen praise your smarts but I thought she was overdoing it,” Riut said as he drew closer to me,” Now, I see she wasn’t.”  
  


The shadows were at my waist now. We needed to figure out a way out of here.  
  


“You knew we would come if Max Steel asked for our help, especially when it could’ve been related to Laizen,” I continued.  
  


“Yes,” Riut confirmed, “Laizen sent me to capture you a while ago, but shadows wait for the right moment to strike.”  
  


“And here we are,” I grumbled,” stuck in your little trap.”  
  


“Stop giving him the benefit of the doubt,” Alyssa muttered at me.  
  


I was one to state the obvious, but I was also feeding him. Given the right opportunity, I could figure out how to get us all free, but we were running out of time. The shadows were at my shoulders and Alyssa wasn’t to far behind me.  
  


Riut laughed,” Nothing can stand up to the blackness and the shadows. That’s why Laizen picks me to capture you. Shadows are often represented as evil itself. Choking the light bit by bit.”  
  


“Light,” I thought,” Light is the opposite of shadows. Light weakens the dark.”  
  


———————————

Kalila: We hope you had a wonderful Easter!

Lavender: Painting eggs and getting candy is fun.

Kalila: Egg hunts and seeing family too.

Lavender: Fighting aliens and kicking butt!

Kalila: .......

Lavender: Oof. Sorry. Getting carried away.

Kalila *Laughs* Lavender will be back on Friday with the next chapter. Thank you for reading.*

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	17. Chapter 17: Truly Going All The Way For One Ultimate Goal

Riut laughed. “Nothing can stand up to the blackness and the shadows. That’s why Laizen picked me to capture you. Shadows are often represented as evil itself. Choking the light bit by bit.” He says. I mentally groaned. ‘So we’re literally getting a general and I’m getting Precure vibes. “So Laizen is going Precure on us?” I asked. 

  
Riut looked to me confused. “What?” he asked. “Precure. Glitter Force. Magical girl anime stuff. Ah, forget it.” I said ending with a mutter. To make things worse, my phone started going off. And I knew it was an alarm I had forgotten about. 

  
_“Great, Great Steve_  
 _Why aren’t your legs magnetic?_  
 _Great, Great Steve_  
 _Well, that’s just perfect, isn’t it?_  
 _Great, Great Steve_  
 _I hope you die, die, die, die, die_  
 _In that bottomless pit_  
 _Oh st!_  
 _All the way (keep on a-dancin’)_  
 _All the way (keep on flyin’)_  
 _All the way (keep goin’, you got this)_  
 _All the way, way_  
 _All the way (keep on a-dancin’)_  
 _All the way (keep on flyin’)_  
 _All the way_  
 _Keep goin’ (keep on) keep goin’ (keep on)_  
 _Aaauhhahhhh ahh”_   
  


  
I groaned as everyone else was looking for the source of the song. At least it wasn’t a cheesy song. “Where is that coming from? Is that the sound of your reinforcements coming?” Riut asked. “No. That’s the sound of my alarm going off on my music phone. And I kinda can’t turn it off because its in my pocket and my hands are currently in your shadows. So you can either let me get my hands back to turn it off or you can suffer and hear Jacksepticeye’s song make you go All The Way to crazy land.” I said.

  
Kalila looked to me with a disappointed look. “Really? That’s your plan?” she asked. “I won’t do it! I know you’re just saying that to get free.” Riut says. I smirked knowing that the alarm’s sound would only get louder. “Then I guess you can suffer just like us then. As long as we’re trapped in the shadow, it means I can’t turn the alarm off. It’ll get louder the more I don’t try to get it. So what’ll it be? Disappointing Laizen because you wanted to keep your sanity or encase us with shadow and go crazy hearing the song on repeat?” I asked. 

  
“I don’t know who sounds more like the bad guy: you or Laizen’s general.” Silver says. “Silver’s got a point. Are you letting Dark Violet get to you again?” Violet asked. I groaned. “Can we at least light up the mood? All of you are being real bums and I have to make up for our comedic relief. We could’ve just called Steel because of Violet and Silver but no, we didn’t think of that because we have a guy who is a wannabe general when really, he just wants a paycheck so he could have a life.” I said. 

  
“Wow, way to break it to everyone. I’ll get calling right now. And while I’m at it, I’ll try to leave a message to our Max Steel so they know that we’re alright but in another Dark Violet situation. And that you won’t shut your mouth.” Violet says. “I heard that sarcasm.” I said. “I don’t care.” Violet says annoyed. 

  
Before I could say anything else, light literally lit up the entire room. Riut's shadows disappeared almost immediately once the light touched it. From where it came from? Kalila and Silver. Silver was channeling Rev Energy while Kalila was pushing as much as she could to light up the dark. With my hands free, I finally turned my alarm off noting that my music phone needed to charge. 

  
I let Kalila and Silver deal with Riut while I saw Violet just leaving us. I went after her until she stopped. I went up to her and I could tell something was bothering her. “Why? Why are you like this?” She asked. I looked to her confused. “Violet, I’m sorry. If we hadn’t met and linked up, then we wouldn’t be in this mess. Its my fault that universes started converging.” I said. 

  
“But why are you so obsessed with everything? Its like you basically yearn for knowledge on those shows and books you love so much. But after what happened when you told Kalila and Silver that their universe was being written by your friend, I want to know something similar. And I want you to be completely honest with me.” Violet says. 

  
I frowned realizing what she wanted to know. “Are you sure? I don’t think it’s a good time for more truths from me.” I said. Violet turns around and faces me. “Why did you create me, Alyssa? What’s the point of us being together?” Violet asks. I sighed and sat down on a nearby crate. “Look, I thought of you because I wanted something more in my life. My stories were a way to escape it. But when I created you specifically, I felt very close to you instantly. You’re like a sister to me, Violet. And I wanted you to be with me ever since.” I said. 

  
“But I’m just as made up as Kalila and Silver, right?” She asked. I shook my head. “You’re not made up. Everything about everyone is real. Our bond is real. I would go all the way to the ends of any reality, universe, or dimension just for you. That’s how much I care for you. And there’s probably a version of me waiting for her version of you to appear to start her adventure. Like the author of this chapter.” I said. 

  
“Then maybe one day, we could help that version of you get her Violet. And my guess is that she isn’t any better than you are with your love of corruption.” Violet says. I knew that what I had said was true but, I felt like Violet wasn’t telling me something. But then again, I wasn’t going to tell her, Kalila, Silver, Max, and Steel that I planned on heading out at night to see if Laizen would talk to me. 

  
As bad of an idea it may seem, I wanted to know what she was going to do next. And if I somehow decided to fake myself betraying my friends, I could get information that could be useful in defeating her. I just didn’t know where to look for her. I just knew I’d do it a few days from now after school so I can ninja my way to wherever I need to be. I needed to be prepared for anything. Even if everyone else disapproves of my choices from here on out. Everything is going towards my real goal now: How to get rid of Dark Violet permanently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	18. Charge Up the Dark- Chapter 18 (CFH)

———————

Canning Factory

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I couldn’t help but be baffled at Alyssa. A ringtone? She was going to use a ringtone to free us? Seriously?!  
  


“Really? That’s your plan?” I asked.  
  


Though in all honest it sorta worked. It distracted Riut ,along with Alyssa’s and Violet’s arguing, long enough for me a Silver to use the plan I had thought of. Energy creates light and it just so happens I had lots of it. With the help of an alien partner, I was basically a human flashlight.  
  


“Gah,” Commander Riut said as Silver channeled my Rev energy.  
  


The shadows disintegrated around us. As soon as they let go I heard Alyssa’s song go off.  
  


“Time to rumble,” I thought.  
  


I was expecting Alyssa and Violet help us out but Violet darted away. I gave Alyssa a quick glance. She was confused at Violet’s action so we came to an agreement. Alyssa would get Violet and I would handle little dark and scary.  
  


“Okay Silver. Let’s show him what happens when you mess with Kalila Silver,” I said preparing to link up.  
  


“Rev Up! Electric!” We said together as Silver linked.  
  


Within seconds we were crackleing with electricity. Rev Electric was the best option. Electricity equals light. Light equals bye, bye shadows.  
  


“Laizen will have you!” Riut shouted as he wielded more shadows to grab me again.  
  


We dodge the shadows but they were fast.  
  


“We need to get to Riut!” Silver told me.  
  


I nodded. I had an idea.  
  


“Get ready for a surge,” I said.  
  


I charged straight at him.  
  


“Fools!” Riut yelled as he summoned more shadows to defend him.  
  


I could tell Riut wasn’t an up front attacker. He kept his distance, used his shadows to defend himself. Get in close and you had the advantage.  
  


I let the shadows get in close as I charged.  
  


“Kalila?” I heard Silver notified me uneasily.  
  


“Not yet,” I said as they got closer. “Not yet.”  
  


I jumped in the air. The shadows were all around me now just a few feet from me.  
  


“Now!” I yelled as I channeled my energy into the suit.  
  


Silver channeled the energy shooting electricity in a sphere like shape around us. The shadows faded away. The way we charged for us extremely close to Riut now. I fell, aiming to knock down Riut. He barley dodged.  
  


“Rev Up! Blade!” I shouted without skipping a beat.  
  


I went for an upper cut, just to knock Riut off balance. It worked. He stumbled back. He tried to wield shadows to protect him but at close range, we had the advantage. I kicked him back, knocking him down.  
  


“Tell us! What is Laizen’s plan?” Silver commanded.  
  


Riut stood up, breathing heavily.  
  


“I will not betray my mistress. She will rule and control all universes, dimensions and worlds. No longer will anyone else have any power in any part of her domain.”  
  


I suddenly realized that he was starting to disappear in shadows.  
  


“Laizen will rule all,” he said as he vanished.  
  


Silver disconnected from me as I reverted to my hero suit.  
  


“What could that mean?” Silver asked me.  
  


“I...I don’t know,” I replied.  
  


I stood there a second wondering what Riut meant.  
  


“Are you guys alright?” I heard Alyssa’s voice behind me.  
  


I turned around to see the two dimensional travelers.  
  


“We’re fine. Riut escaped though,” I answered.  
  


“Sorry about that,” Alyssa apologized.  
  


“Yea. What was that all about?” Asked Silver.  
  


“We...just needed to talk,” replied Violet.

“To talk?” I asked.  
  


“Kalila. Alyssa. Are you guys there?” I suddenly heard Max crack over the coms.  
  


“We’re here,” I answered.  
  


“Where have you guys been? We have been trying to get you for the last half an hour.”  
  


“Yea. Commander Forge is annoyed that you guys haven’t checked in,” Steel said.  
  


“When isn’t he annoyed?” Silver asked sarcastically.  
  


“Hey. When your fighting a living shadow that’s wrapping you up like a mummy and your driving the sanity out of him by never ending music, you really can’t answer a call,” answered Violet.  
  


“Wait! What?!” The two boys asked.  
  


“We’ll explain later,” I said, “What’s the problem?”  
  


“In all honest. We don’t know? Uncle Forge just told us to get our selves and you guys to N-tek,” said Steel.  
  


“All he said is that it had to go with Laizen,” continued Max.  
  


“Wonder what it is?” Asked Violet.  
  


“We’re on our way,” Alyssa said a couple of seconds later.  
  


“And we way have some information ourselves,” I said.  
  


———————————

Alyssa: What do you want to watch?

Kalila: I don’t know. It’s been a while since I have been on Netflix.

Alyssa: Yea. Still annoys me they took Max Steel off.

Kalila: Agreed.

Alyssa: Wanna watch some Tales of Arcadia?

Kalila: *shruggs* Why not?

Alyssa: We’ll be back Friday after we binge watch all 52 episode. Until next time.

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	19. Chapter 19: Betrayal For Better Or Worse

We get to N-Tek finding Max and Steel waiting for us. “Come on, Uncle Ferrus doesn’t want to wait any longer.” Max says. I didn’t know when I’d start my plan but I knew that I was bored. I groaned and let my hand ‘accidentally' hit the wall as well were walking to see Forge. 

  
“Could you cut that out? I don’t like the vibrations ringing through me.” Violet complained. I mentally chuckled and blocked Violet from my head. But in response, she unlinks and zaps me. I just shrug it off. “Alyssa! Why are you ignoring me? Just because you can block me from your head doesn’t mean I won’t find out what you’re hiding.” She says. Before I knew it, I walked into Max. 

  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asks. Kalila turns around and her face showed distrust. “I’m fine. Old habits die hard.” I lied. “I don’t believe you.” Kalila says. Silver and Steel pop out of their respected people and I’m pretty soon surrounded by two energy charged people and three ultralinks. “Are you still thinking about that offer Laizen gave you?” Silver asks. 

  
“I love how you all start assuming the moment I start acting just a little different than my normal self. Its like I’m still being suspected of being the bad guy. I don’t know about you guys but, I have a plan that requires only me to do it. I have enough in my favor to start acting instead of waiting around like sitting ducks. While you guys go see Forge, tell him that I had to go do something that doesn’t need you all or N-Tek.” I said. 

  
Knowing that everyone was shocked, I made my escape. After I exited the base, I flew as far away as possible. Seeing a forest nearby, I dove in for cover as I heard their voices. “Alyssa! Come back!” Max called out. “And now the smartest person in this universe is going to inevitably join the enemy and hunt us down.” Violet’s voice says. I frowned knowing that this could’ve waited but I wanted to stop Laizen and get any and all information about Dark Violet out of her. Even if it meant trying to convince my friends that I was betraying them. 

  
Once the sounds of them were gone, I realized that I was stuck in my armor. But it was worth the sacrifice to help stop this. A price to pay and especially when I return to them with information and possibly even a way to defeat Laizen. “Isolation will be your downfall, little hero.” A voice whispered into my ear. I looked to the right and saw someone there. A female, to be exact. 

  
I backed away a little bit she chuckled. “Who are you?” I asked. “I’m one of Laizen’s generals, of course. And I was sent to recruit you after leaving your friends.” She says. I straightened up and somehow managed to summon my blaster. “You didn’t answer my question. Who are you?” I repeated. She sighs as she held out her hand. 

  
“If you must know, I am called Meta.” She says. I looked at her confused. “Meta? Really? What, want me to say stuff like ‘Suck it Blues.’ Or ‘Bow chicka bow wow.’ Maybe a better thing would for me to introduce you to O’Malley.” I said raising my blaster and pointing it at her. “Harm me and Laizen will not give you what you seek.” Meta says. 

  
I groaned. “I guess you have a point. So, are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to go?” I asked. As long as I play it well, then I have the chance of at least getting Kalila and Silver back to their reality. “Just stay quiet and follow me, you brute.” Meta says. I scoffed but followed her to wherever Laizen was hiding herself. 

  
Third POV

  
“Alyssa! Come back!” Max called out. “And now the smartest person in this universe is going to inevitably join the enemy and hunt us down.” Violet says. After Alyssa had left, Max and Steel went after her. Kalila and Silver followed while Violet tried to find any trace of her host. Or rather, her friend. 

  
“Don’t worry Violet. We’ll find her and try to keep her away from Laizen.” Steel says. Violet groans while Silver speaks up from her link with Kalila. “Laizen has already done the damage. Whatever Alyssa was thinking, it has to be for some logical reason.” Silver says. “Logical reason? Alyssa is random that her actions don’t have any reason. Everything she’s done up to this point could’ve been random that somehow worked.” Violet says. 

  
“Like her alarm just earlier while Riut had us in his shadows.” Kalila says. “But shouldn’t we try harder in finding her? Maybe we’ll find her passed out because Laizen controlled her.” Steel suggests. “I hate to be the party pooper but, we still have school tomorrow. Its too dark out for us to continue this search. We’ll continue tomorrow.” Max says with a yawn. Everyone mumbled in agreement except Violet. After getting back to the apartment, Violet searched through Alyssa’s stuff and found that she still had her two phones. “I’ll find you like I always do.” Violet says. 

  
Alyssa’s POV

  
“Are you sure this will work?” I asked as Meta paced around. “I’m sure that if you don’t shut your smart mouth, I will personally destroy you right here and now.” She says. I groan but heard a click sound. What one would think was a scan, actually holographically transformed her armor to look like her regular clothes. “Whoa. That’s so much cooler than what Violet would do.” I said. 

  
“You’ll have to change your weapon choices if you come across them again. Instead of a blaster and pair or katanas, how about this?” Meta says before pulling out what looked like a blaster. “Geez, like another blaster is going to go undetected by them.” I said sarcastically. “Its powered by Turbo and Rev Energy, idiot. If you power it up, you can do more than those mechanical menaces created on the spot.” She says. 

  
She hands it to me and I could feel its power throughout the blaster, causing me to crack a smirk. Despite trying to stay with my own plan, the energies combined really take a toll on me. Meta had to rip the blaster from my hands just to get my attention back on her. “Huh, that’s interesting. Actually, why don’t you have this back. You could always use a weapon by your side at all times. Especially when you’re undercover.” She says. 

  
I looked up at her confused. “Undercover?” I asked. I’m going undercover double!? “Yes. You will continue to go to that school and interact with your ‘friends’ as if you hadn’t left. But find moments where you can attack them. When they are most vulnerable.” Meta says. I nodded and Meta tossed the blaster back to me. I caught it and felt like I just dug myself a deeper hole than I was already in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	20. Trust Issues- Chapter 20 (CFH)

————————

Abandoned Apartments

————————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I couldn’t sleep. All I could do at the moment was stare at the wall and have my thoughts run faster than the speed of light. I should’ve trusted my gut. I knew Alyssa was up to something, I just didn’t realize the worst of my assumptions were true. Alyssa joined Laizen. Then again was Alyssa just faking it all?  
  


“Okay. That’s it!” Silver shouted annoyed poping up from beside me.  
  


I sat up wondering that she was talking about.  
  


“Neither of us can sleep when you got that racket going on in your head!” She said to me.  
  


I realized I was thinking so hard it reached into our mental link. Silver had been hearing my thoughts run wild for the last couple of hours.  
  


“Sorry,” I apologized,” but it’s just....”  
  


“Your thinking about how Alyssa went over to the dark side,” Silver finished.  
  


I nodded.  
  


“Alyssa and Violet are the only ones who knows what is going on here, now that Alyssa’s joined Laizen that means a whole lot of trouble on both sides,” I said.  
  


“Forge,” Silver gulped knowing what both sides meant.  
  


“Not only that but Max has a reason not to trust us,” I sighed.  
  


“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Silver said casually.  
  


“Well that was just me and breaking into N-tek does not give you a ‘I’m friendly’ scenario,” I smiled.  
  


My criminal days at N-tek were mostly a joke now. I didn’t mind. We got quite for a couple of seconds.  
  


“Do you think Alyssa’s just acting this out?” Silver asked.  
  


“I don’t know,” I responded quietly.  
  


I truly wanted to believe Alyssa was good, but her history and her like for corruption was all against her. Silver caught onto my emotions.  
  


“We will get though,” she said.  
  


“Thank you,” I smiled as I gave Silver a hug.  
  


“Your welcome,” she said before shouting,” Now go to sleep!”  
  


I chuckled as she went back to her spot beside me.  
  


“Okay okay,” I said.  
  


I laid back down and turned to the wall again. I started drifting off now that my brain was calm but I couldn’t help but wonder if Alyssa was friend or foe.  
  


————————

School

————————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“I do not want to hear what is going to happen after school today,” Silver shuddered in my backpack.  
  


“You and me both,” I said as I grabbed my lunch.  
  


I already knew Commander Forge was keeping an eye on us. I had already seen N-tek soliders keeping an eye on us from a distance on the way to school. They thought themselves sneaky but they weren’t. I was about to sit down for lunch when Max came up to me.  
  


“Can we talk?” He asked.  
  


I nodded. I sat my lunch down on a table and went to an empty hallway with Max.  
  


“Wondering if me and Silver are going to join Laizen too?” I asked knowing that is probably why they wanted to talk about.  
  


“Are you?” He asked me.  
  


I already knew that is what he was going to ask but it still bothered me.  
  


“Of course not!” I hushed whispered.  
  


“I wouldn’t trust her,” Steel said peeking out from Max’s backpack.  
  


“Alyssa going traitor is a shock to me too,” I replied. “The only times I have ever been against you is when I broke into N-tek and regular disagreements.”  
  


“You broke into N-tek?” Max asked.  
  


“I forgot your not my Max,” I complained,” I only did it because I knew you guys wouldn’t let me waltz in there and ask for Silver back.”  
  


“Kalila,” Silver said trying to get our attention.  
  


“We aren’t your Max and Steel so we can’t tell weather your going to take Laizen’s offer, whatever it is,” Steel said peeking more out of the backpack.  
  


“Oh trust me,I was a tempted but I knew I couldn’t accept her offer. I could barley refuse,” I said remembering the night she made that offer.  
  


It was the night I thought Alyssa had come clean. The night I thought truly sparked mine and Alyssa’s friendship but that was probably all ashes now.  
  


“Kalila,” Silver said trying to get my attention again.  
  


“What could she have offered that you could barley refused?” Max said.  
  


“She would help me find my parents,” I said going deeper into the argument.  
  


I suddenly felt Silver fly out from my backpack and push us into an empty doorway covered from the the hallway by lockers.  
  


“What was that...?” I started to ask.  
  


“Shh!” Violet said putting her hand over her screen,” 3:00 o’clock.”  
  


“What’s at 3:00 o’clock?” Asked Max.  
  


I positioned ourselves against our right wall. I also got in front of Max to make sure it was safe. I didn’t need this worlds hero getting hurt. I peered around the corner. Alyssa was standing by a window, looking outside.  
  


“What is it?” Asked Max, thankfully quietly.  
  


I saw Alyssa start to turn. I quickly pushed myself behind the lockers again so she couldn’t see us.  
  


“It’s Alyssa,” I whispered softly.  
  


“Alyssa?!” He hushed whispered.  
  


I nodded.  
  


“Steel call Uncle Ferrus,” Max told his partner.  
  


“Already tried but something is blocking the signals.”  
  


I let out a small growl until I heard a voice in Alyssa’s direction but it wasn’t her’s. I peeked my head out again.  
  


“You know what do Lavender,” the voice said quietly.  
  


Alyssa winced at the nickname.  
  


“Don’t call me that,” she said.  
  


“Why not its your nickname is it not?” The person laughed.  
  


Oh how I hated that the villains could talk but you couldn’t punch them to stop talking.  
  


“Only my closest friends call me that.”  
  


“Fair point. We are only allies for the time being,” the voice mocked.  
  


Alyssa laughed,” Got that right Ms. Temper.”  
  


Only Alyssa would call a villain a name like that.  
  


“Any luck?” I whispered to Steel.  
  


Steel shook his head.  
  


“Whatever it is, it’s blocking all communications. Me nor Silver can get past them. It’s also....”  
  


I was suddenly thrown into the hallway by something. Alyssa turned around seeing me. Guess the cover was blown.  
  


“Time to prove yourself. If Laizen is pleased she will give you the information you seek,” the voice told Alyssa.  
  


“Yea Yea. You don’t have to remind me,” Alyssa said.  
  


I saw the copycat energies swirl and form a couple of E-bots in front of Alyssa.  
  


“Rev Up! Blade!” I shouted.  
  


Silver had automatically gone into place and linked in but nothing happened.  
  


“What?” I asked shocked.  
  


The E-bots held out their hands, ready to fire. I drove the the other side of the hallway, barely missing the lasers.  
  


“What happened to revving up?” I asked Silver.  
  


“Like I was trying to say,” said Steel as the bots approached,” whatever is blocking the coms are blocking your energies.”  
  


“Steels right,” said Max as he held out his hand.  
  


I could see small wisps of blue Turbo energy but I could tell Max was trying to engulf his whole hand. I tried it as well and the same thing happened to me.  
  


“Any ideas?” Max asked.  
  


The E-bots were getting closer and I didn’t know what Alyssa was planning.  
  


“Let’s show them we are more than energy generators,” I told Max as I left the cover.  
  


“Kalila!” Silver shouted as I charged.  
  


I jumped over the first bot. After landing behind it, I did a leg sweep toppling it. The rest of the E-bots aimed to that fire at me but I moved quickly.  
  


“Hey you bucket of bolts!” I heard Max shout,” Try and catch us!”  
  


Max and Steel weaved in and out of the bots like me and I saw Silver charge at each bot’s knee, knocking them down. I winced. Silver was going to be hurting later. I was near the window where Alyssa once stood.  
  


“Where did she go?” I thought.  
  


I suddenly felt a build up of familiar energy from behind me.  
  


“Crud,” I said as instinctively ducked.  
  


A lasted fired above my head. I spun around and got back on my feet. Alyssa stood in front of me with a new blaster in her hand. Rage filled my ears.  
  


“Traitor,” I said.  
  


Alyssa’s face changed as if she was thinking on how to respond.  
  


“What is Laizen’s plan?” I asked.  
  


Alyssa snorted,” I can’t tell you and even if I could do you really think just asking would do the trick. I don’t even know why heroes do it.”  
  


“I do,” I smiled,” it’s gets the villain distracted.  
  


Sure enough Alyssa flinched at looked around for a surprise attack.  
  


“See what I mean?” I said as I charged at her.  
  


I went crashing into her chest making us flying into the double doors behind Alyssa. I shifted myself, grabbing onto Alyssa’s forearms, limiting her movement. Alyssa wasn’t going anywhere.  
  


“Why Alyssa?” I asked with anger and sadness in my voice.  
  


I could see the guilt in her eyes. She didn’t want to do this, but she didn’t answer.  
  


Alyssa twisted her right arm, nearly breaking it out of my hold. If she twisted it again she would break free. So much for her not going anywhere. I knocked her back further into the wall. I reached for her blaster, pulled it from her grip and tossed it away. Alyssa broke free and pushed me off.  
  


“Sorry Kalila,” she said. “If you have to remain a memory for the rest of your life, it better be a good one.”  
  


“A little help here?” I heard Max shout.  
  


I glanced over. Max, Steel and Silver were being surrounded by the E-bots. I growled and glared at Alyssa. She was the enemy now. I picked up her blaster to the left of me.  
  


“No,” she shouted.  
  


I turned the blaster to the E-bots and fired. It took only a couple of seconds for the majority of them to fall. I was about to shoot a few more when a charged went up my arm.  
  


“Ahhh,” I screamed in pain.  
  


My left arm went numb and I fell onto my knees. Alyssa started to approach me until we heard that voice again.  
  


“Fall back,” she said.  
  


Alyssa smiled,” Okay.”  
  


The E-bots stopped as well. They soon became energy again and faded away. Alyssa started to approach me again. I couldn’t move, especially my left arm. She grabbed her blaster from my hand.  
  


“We will...defeat you....and Laizen,” I said through deep breaths.  
  


She stood up and turned to walk away.  
  


“Until we meet again heroes,” she smiled.  
  


I couldn’t help but get shivers. Violet was right that this girl was corruption incarnation. We could only watch as a portal formed and took Alyssa to her destination. I suddenly felt the return of my Rev energy. Max’s phone began to ring. I guess the communications were back up.  
  


“Hey Uncle Ferrus,” he answered.  
  


I decided not to eavesdrop. I didn’t want to hear the conversation.  
  


“Are you alright?” Silver asked as she flew next to me.  
  


I nodded but she could tell I was lying. I shifted my feet around to sit properly. I moved myself to be support my the wall near the window.  
  


“Hold still,” Silver said as she scanned me. “That damage to your arm is bad.”  
  


“What happened? Did the blaster have a defense system to stop the enemy from using it?” I asked.  
  


“Yes and no,” she replied,” I wasn’t able to get much but that thing is packed with Turbo and Rev energy alike. If you don’t know how to use it, it will back fire on you.”  
  


“Great,” I said.  
  


Max hung up the phone.  
  


“Uncle Ferrus is going to inform the school of an attack so we can leave and submit the briefing,” he said.  
  


I nodded in agreement.  
  


“Sorry I doubted you guys,” Max said.  
  


“Me too,” said Steel.  
  


I looked at Silver and then back to the boys.  
  


“It’s fine. I probably ......would’ve done ....the same... thing,” I said as I started to get black spots in my eyes.  
  


“Kalila!” I heard Silver say before I completely blacked out.  
  


————————————

Kalila: *Sleep talking* Rev Up!

Lavender: *snoring*

A portal forms and two Ultralinks pop out

Silver: Which dimension is this?

Silver and Violet: *notices the two girls asleep*

Violet: A universe were Alyssa is just making her stories.

Silver: *shrugs* So not what we are looking for.

Violet: Nope. *opens portal and the two Ultralinks fly away*

Kalila: *Pops up from her sleep.* Chapter 21 will be out on Friday. *Falls back to sleep*

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	21. Chapter 21: Memory Is The Key

It practically killed me to hurt my friends. But by how hard Kalila fought without her armor showed that she almost could’ve killed herself. I had been watching them fighting the E-Bots when Kalila charged towards me. Meta watched the entire scene and I knew that if I even tried to interact with them, I’d blow my cover and my friends would get hurt.

  
But now, I was contemplating on my own words. I had quoted Epsilon and I felt my heart ache. I wish I could spill everything but that wasn’t going to happen as easy as I want it to. “Great job on your first mission. But it’ll take more than that to gain Laizen’s trust. But she has information for you to know.” Meta says.

  
I looked up and Meta said it bluntly. “Your ultralink still can travel to other realities, universes, and dimensions but in doing so, it alerts Laizen that they are attempting to escape.” She says. I felt something pulling at me and realized that my new blaster was trying to pull me back under its control. But ever since I had said Epsilon’s line, I managed to get a hold of myself.

  
“Okay. I’m going to go to my room now. I need to rest after that fight.” I said leaving. Meta nods and I went to my room. Upon entering, it looked just as my room was back in my universe. But that didn’t help the fact that I would start becoming homesick. But I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. That is, until I decided to unblock Violet so I could send a message to her. I had to do this so we can all get home sooner. I made it more of a transmission and that it’ll alert Violet once I send it.

Violet’s POV

  
I was still trying to figure out what had gone through her head. I wanted to yell at her for leaving us. For leaving me. I went to N-Tek and saw Max, Kalila, Steel, and Silver practically out of breath or tired. “What happened?” I asked. “Alyssa happened.” Kalila says with a hint of anger in it. “Long story short, Alyssa was at school and she attacked us. We couldn’t use our modes or contact N-Tek. Kalila also hurt herself in the process.” Max says.

  
“Wait, you couldn’t use your modes?” I asked. “Somehow, she blocked our energies. Probably with her new blaster. Kalila picked it up and it backfired on her. It uses Turbo and Rev Energy to power it.” Silver says. I felt myself thinking of the worst. Alyssa would never go to this extreme to hurt her friends. But then again, how much did I know about her? What don’t I know about her?

  
“Give me a detailed explanation on what the heck happened.” Forge says. It took half an hour for them to explain everything. From last night when she left us to their encounter with her at school earlier. The fight against Alyssa hurt me as they told what had happened. It only hurt me because of everything that Kalila and Max said Alyssa had done. But thinking about what they said, Alyssa’s actions didn’t sound like her style.

  
I knew that Alyssa would’ve done something to make it seem like she was still with us. Alyssa had a plan but I knew that it probably had an unknown variable that screwed up her plan. “All of this doesn’t sound like stuff Alyssa would do. There has to be something we’re missing.” I said.

  
“Then what do you suggest? We don’t have time to discuss someone who betrayed us for the enemy.” Forge says. “There was one thing Alyssa did say that she did sound like she regretted her choice. She said _‘If you have to remain a memory for the rest of your life, it better be a good one.’_ And it was like she was remembering something.” Kalila says.

  
“She quoted Epsilon? Her memory must’ve been bad because she said it wrong. Its _‘If you had to live the rest of your life in a memory, you might as well make it a good one.’_ That goes to show that she was probably trying to send a message.” I said. “How is quoting someone a sign that she’s sending a message?” Steel asked.

  
“Because she wouldn’t quote something without saying it correctly.” I pointed out. “She did say a summed up version when Steel and I first used Strength and Flight against all of the CY.T.R.Os in the beginning.” Max says. “I guess that does make sense. But how does it all relate to this quote that she said?” Silver asks.

  
“Hold on. I’m getting a message.” I said suddenly. I linked it to the N-Tek computer so everyone could hear it. But the voice was a surprise. “What is she up to?” Forge asks. Kalila seemed conflicted but the message played for us. And Alyssa spoke.

  
“Hey guys. I know that my timing isn’t good but I never was good at that. Violet would know. Anyways, after what happened today, I felt like I should’ve told you guys before putting my plan to action. The reason why I didn’t tell is because I needed you guys to believe I actually betrayed you. You guys did it well but having to fight you seriously hurt me. But I learned something that could be very useful to end Laizen. I-”

  
“Pause it.” Forge says. I do as I’m told and I could tell that we all couldn’t believe what we were hearing. “She actually planned this?” Forge asked. “I felt hurt when she betrayed us. But hearing that it was a setup, doesn’t make me feel better about this.” Kalila says. “You should continue the message, Violet. We need to hear the entire thing so we can decide what our next move is.” Max says. “Max is right. We need to know everything Alyssa says in the message before jumping to conclusions.” I said playing the message.

  
“I was told by Meta that Violet can still travel to other realities, universes, and dimensions but these travels alert Laizen. From my thought process, Violet can make undetectable portals traveling within this universe. For example; the apartments Kalila, Silver, Violet and I live in to N-Tek. Or N-Tek to the school. Laizen can’t detect these. Also Kalila, I don’t know what happened but, you and Max should’ve been able to use your modes when we fought earlier. My guess is Meta planted something to block your energies.

  
“For all I know, it could’ve been my new blaster that I was given. The moment I quoted Epsilon from the show Red vs Blue, I thought about a few things that could help you guys out. First is something Delta said in RvB quite a bit. _‘Memory is the key.’_ The next is you need to think about 2-4-1-10. And if anything else, I might not get to see the ending of this story. Like Epsilon said at the end of Season 13 before sacrificing himself to protect his friends:

  
_‘But the hero… never gets to see that ending. They’ll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They’ll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith._

_Ain’t that a bitch.’_ ”

  
And then Alyssa’s message went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	22. A Planning Recovery- Chapter 22 (CFH)

——————

N-tek Base

——————  
  


{Kallila’s POV}  
  


She was faking the whole time. FAKING! I had nearly destroyed my arm, and had come close to some other serious consequences. Then again this could be Alyssa trying to get our defenses down. Apparently Forge was thinking the same thing, judging by his face. Why couldn’t anything in my life be plain and simple?!  
  


I glanced at Violet. Could she be working with Laizen or was she truly in the dark of what Alyssa was doing? What ever side Alyssa was on I was so going to take something out of Violets book. I just needs to decide is how I was going to do it. Should I shock her or use my fists to pound a lesson into her.  
  


“Max, Steel. Report to training. I don’t want an attack like this again,” said the Commander.  
  


“Yes sir,” the boys replied sadly.  
  


“Kalila, head down to the med bay,” he continued looking at me.  
  


“I’m fine sir,” I tried to argue.  
  


However I couldn’t hide the truth. I winced every time I moved my arm and it still tingled like I had hit my funny bone or something.  
  


“Now,” he said.  
  


“Yes sir,” I sighed.  
  


“Silver make sure she gets there,” Commander Forge said sensing my rebellion.  
  


“Of course sir.”  
  


“Violet, I want to see and hear anything Alyssa sends you. Try and track her position if you can.”  
  


“Already on it,” Violet replied.  
  


We all left the briefing room. My right arm held my left arm, trying to keep it from moving as I walked. I stayed quiet. If there was anything I was horrible at, it was stopping my thoughts. If there was a problem my head would automatically try and find a way to solve it. It was usually great since I could keep me, Max and our partners from being pummeled, but in situations like these, it just made stuff worse.  
  


“That was a close call in the school,” Max said as we walked down the N-tek hallways.  
  


“Got that right,” Steel said.  
  


“I’m still wondering why our modes and coms were cut off. I didn’t sense any radio or energy frequencies that were blocking any sort of energy waves,” Silver thought out loud.  
  


“So what, your saying there was nothing that was stopping us from going hero mode?” Asked Max.  
  


“I didn’t say that,” replied Silver.  
  


“What if it wasn’t energy waves that it was blocking?” I thought trying to push my thoughts past Alyssa.  
  


“And what would you suggest?” Steel ask thinking my answer was going to be stupid.  
  


“How about physical links?” I said.  
  


“Like that’s a thing,” Stee laughed.  
  


“I can’t really think of the word for it but it’s like shutting off a part of a brain during surgery,” I said trying to process my thoughts to speech,” Your cutting off the biological energy signals not normal ones.”  
  


“Nice theory but how is that even possisible?” Asked Max.  
  


“Don’t know, even for us Ultra-links,” replied Silver,” but don’t forget Laizen has access to more knowledge and technology than we do.”  
  


We arrived at our splitting point. We stopped.  
  


“I wish we weren’t just guessing at this,” said Steel.  
  


“Me and Silver will try and do more research and bump the idea off Berto, see what he thinks,” I said,” Maybe after some research we can make sense of it. We are also going to come up with a few plans Incase something like today happens again.”  
  


“Well, a start is a start,” Max said.  
  


“I’ll see you guys tomorrow if I don’t see you guys tonight,” I said as Silver and I started heading towards the med room.  
  


“If we survive this training,” Max complained as he walked off.  
  


I chuckled then winced as my arm moved.  
  


“Come on. Let’s get you treated,” Silver said.  
  


——————

N-tek Base

——————  
  


{Kallila’s POV}  
  


I am a restless person so when your arm is put in a sling so it doesn’t move, it gets really uncomfortable and irritating.  
  


“Stop moving it and it will be fine,” Silver scolded as I russled my arm again.  
  


“Not when my arm isn’t liking the position,” I argued.  
  


Silver sighed,” We are lucky Alyssa’s blaster didn’t cause permanent damage to your arm.”  
  


“Yea,” I said.  
  


I remembered what the doctor had said in the med bay.  
  


_“You nerves were the only thing that was damaged. You skin and muscles are just fine. With some time your nerves will heal.”_   
  


If it was my nerves that were damaged no wonder my arm was tingling so much and why I could hardly move my fingers. It didn’t help that I had too many things running in my mind. Alyssa, my theory, getting home and even looking for my parents here.  
  


“I need to clear my head,” I said.  
  


“What do you want to do?” Asked Silver.  
  


I thought for a minute before getting an idea. We were close to the room anyway that is if this N-tek base was the same as the one back home.  
  


“What is it?” Asked Silver following me,” It better not involve your injured arm.”  
  


“I’m about to clear my head and cool of some steam,” I answered as I continued walking.  
  


I opened the door as soon as we arrived. The shooting range spread before us. The lanes were to the right which numbered nine. The left walls were lined with different types of blasters in all different sizes and models.  
  


“How about a small competition?” I asked Silver.  
  


Silver laughed with pleasure.  
  


“Your on but you can only use the one-handed blasters. You need to rest your arm,” she said.  
  


I nodded in agreement. As much as I hated listen to orders that involved my well being, I knew my left arm couldn’t handle me and Silver’s accuracy competition.  
  


“I just thought it would be a good idea to start training with the arsenal again,” I said.  
  


“Agreed. We’ve only used Blade, Flight and Electric Mode since we have been here,” Silver said, “I feel this war with Laizen is just getting started.”  
  


“If we are going to find answers, plan what’s coming and defeat Laizen we are going to have to pull out all our tricks. Whatever it takes.”  
  


——————————

Kalila: Yes! *pumps hand in the air*

Lavender: *pouting* No fair

Kalila: It’s not my fault I’m better at MarioKart than you. I even let you have Peach.

Lavender: How come Donkey Kong is even driving? He is a monkey. It’s like a goblin off of Trollhunters.

Kalila: Monkeys are smart and besides it’s a champion behind the wheel *waves controller in the air and smiles*

Lavender: Your on now Space monkey. *clicks a new game*

Kalila: *chuckles* Sure thing damsel. *Turns head* Chapter 23 will be our Friday.

——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	23. Chapter 23: Helping Only To Fail

I sighed while I heard them in my head. Their reactions, their comments, and their concerns. I learned to do this while Dark Violet was in me. The only problem was it was hard to tune out the voices I heard from Violet’s end. And my message was one-way so that Laizen couldn’t track it.

  
Everything has to be planned accordingly to avoid blowing my cover on my side. But this time, I will either get caught while trying to help Kalila or just succeed with very few questions. Laizen didn’t have to know about my little mission but just to be sure, I went into my stealth mode and left.

  
As much as I liked my room, I had to help my friends. Riut was going to attack them soon and the state Kalila is in doesn’t make me feel any better. I grabbed what I could tell was a gel like substance that was labeled for healing wounds. Leaving the weird realm place Laizen lived in, I found myself in Copper Canyon.

  
“Crap. Guess I’m going to school today.” I said to myself. I get to the school and it was a few days after my encounter with my friends. I spot them and go back into stealth to slip the stuff into Kalila’s backpack but Thornhill bumped into me and I drop the bag. He looks down and I silently groaned as he picked it up.

  
_‘Gosh dang it! Now I have to get past Thornhill just to help Kalila. This just keeps getting better.’_ I thought as I left stealth and get noticed by Max. I turned around and gave a nervous smile. “What are you doing here?” he asked. I attempt to slide away but Kalila stopped me. I looked to her arm and cringed as she had to keep it still.

  
“I can’t talk right now. Gotta go do missing work.” I said quickly but Kalila still didn’t let me pass. “Start explaining. Now.” Kalila demanded. “Why do you guys have to do this now? I have to get something that I need back. Thornhill took it and I need to go.” I said.

  
Steel and Silver poke their heads from Max and Kalila’s backpacks. “What’s do important that you need? Can’t you get more?” Steel asked. I groaned. “Its not that simple. If I tried to get more, then it’d be noticeable. I’m trying to help in my own way but you guys are making this difficult. If I have to blast you two just so I can go, then I will.” I said.

  
“Sheesh. You could’ve just said please.” Silver mutters. They finally let me through just as the bell rang. Still in their sight, I got over to a locker and bang my head against it. I could tell that Max and Kalila were surprised to see me practically bashing my head into metal.

  
I soon find myself having to endure the school day just so I could find the right moment to get what I need back from Thornhill. I finally get to his class and I see it on his desk. I knew that I had to get it to Kalila before I was caught. The only thing that made this even harder was Lillith.

  
Laizen told me that Lillith was special to this whole thing but I didn’t even know why. But if Lillith sees the medical gel, then I could get into trouble. As class ended, I waited until everyone left to confront Thornhill. “I’ve been looking for that everywhere! Thank you for finding it, Mr. Thornhill.” I said lying cheerfully.

  
He looks to me suspiciously until he realized I was talking about the bag of gel. “This is yours?” he asked. I nodded, still smiling and internally cringing at my attempt on being some cheery girl. “I didn’t realize it was gone until I looked in my backpack. My aunt doesn’t like it when I lose things like her stress gel.” I continued.

  
“Your aunt needs stress gel? How old is she?” he asked. “She’s about 40, sir. Work really gets to her.” I said. Mentally, I chuckled at that response. _‘Violet would definitely kill me if she heard that.’_ I thought. “Could I get it back please? I picked it up this morning and was going to give it to her when I got home from school.” I said.

  
Thornhill not only was confused but, too tired to deal with me. “Fine. Just make sure you do your homework.” He says. I grab the bag and sprinted out of the classroom. I locate Kalila standing outside and I got stealth to slip it in her backpack.

  
Kalila turns around just as I started to put it into her bag. “Alyssa? What are you doing?” she asked. I froze in my spot. “If you are trying to act like Silver didn’t sense you coming, then I’ll find you.” Kalila says. I sighed and turned off the stealth. “Fine, you caught me. But don’t be surprised by my efforts to do what I’m doing.” I said slipping the bag of medical gel into her backpack while distracting her with talking.

  
I looked to her arm then our eyes met. “I’m still sorry about your arm. Its almost like it was rigged like that for someone who isn’t me.” I said. Kalila was about to say something but I stop her with my alarm. “Sorry! I have to go but, just know that I’m trying to resist the combined energies. They do really weird things to me, as though I was Dredd or something. Gotta go, bye!” I said running off.

  
I get far enough to take a breather. I just hope what I’m doing will be worth it in the end. Especially when everything I’m doing involves learning more about Dark Violet. “You know, I really thought that you were perfect. But now I only see the disappointment that you really are. No wonder its so easy to get you wrapped up into this. Why don’t we raise the steaks, Hm?” a voice says behind me.

  
Looking back, I see Laizen’s translucent figure. I tried backing away but I bumped into someone else. “Weak.” Meta's voice says. I’m soon held into place as Laizen stepped towards me. “It’s a good thing I have plenty of this energy. Sharing is caring and I care about you to the point where you will be loyal to me or watch your friends suffer in your place. Meta, make sure she gets a refill daily. We don’t want to reveal anymore to the heroes now, would we?” Laizen says.

  
I struggled to free myself but as the gap between me and Laizen’s giant energy ball, I made one choice that could help me possibly get out of this situation. _‘Violet! If you can hear this, you need to track this as soon as possible! Laizen caught onto my plans and now I won’t have any choice in fighting you guys. Make sure Berto gets this as well as Max and Kalila. And that gel stuff I gave Kalila should help her arm. I hope to see you guys on the other side.’_ I sent. I shut my eyes as I felt the cold sensation of the energy merging with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	24. School Troubles- Chapter 24 (CFH)

——————

School

——————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


One of the drawbacks of being a super hero was the injuries. Of course it hurt to be in pain but the hardest thing to do was explaining any injuries that were noticed to classmates. I was bombarded with questions like “What happened to your arm?” or “ Why is your arm in a sling?” I just said I had been working on fixing a computer for some one when I put my against it by accident and it somehow short circuited, hurting my arm. It wasn’t a complete lie.  
  


I hated that it was taking so long for my arm to heal. I wanted my arm out of this sling! It still hurt to move it but I could at least move and grip something with my fingers. My skin also looked slightly scared and burn.  
  


The school bell was about to ring for second block. I went to my locker and started grabbing and returning books from the lockers.  
  


“Hey Kalila,” I heard Silver whisper to me.  
  


“Use the link Silver,” I said,” There are people around us.”  
  


“Alyssa’s here,” Silver said using our link.  
  


I stopped what I was doing and looked around. I didn’t see anything.  
  


“Where?” I asked.  
  


“Near us,” Silver whispered outside the link.  
  


I closed my locker and put the rest of my books in my bag. As I walked I noticed Mr. Thornhill carrying a bag of gel or something.  
  


“What are you doing here?” I heard Max ask around the corner.  
  


I quickly turned the corner. Alyssa was here. She attempted to slip away only to almost run into me.  
  


“I can’t talk right now. Gotta go do missing work,” Alyssa said quickly trying to escape.  
  


I blocked her way.  
  


“Start explaining. Now,” I demanded.  
  


“Why do you guys have to do this now? I have to get something that I need back. Thornhill took it and I need to go,” Alyssa complained.  
  


Steel and Silver poke their heads from Max and my backpacks.  
  


“What’s do important that you need? Can’t you get more?” Steel asked.  
  


“Is that seriously what he is asking right now?” I thought in my link.  
  


Alyssa groaned, “Its not that simple. If I tried to get more, then it’d be noticeable. I’m trying to help in my own way but you guys are making this difficult. If I have to blast you two just so I can go, then I will.”  
  


“What do you think Silver?”  
  


“Sheesh. You could’ve just said please,” Silver muttered a second later.  
  


I stood there for a moment. I finally stepped to the side just as the bell rang. Alyssa quickly walked past as Max walked up to me.  
  


“Why did you do that?”  
  


“If Alyssa is telling the truth we can’t get in her way,” I explained hesitantly.  
  


“And if she isn’t,” Steel whispered.  
  


We all suddenly heard banging. All four of us glanced over to see Alyssa banging her head against one of the metal lockers. Alyssa caught us looking and walked back off.  
  


“Maybe we should ask if she’s okay?” Max said a second later.  
  


An other bell suddenly ran through the school.  
  


“Crud. That’s the tardy bell,” I said as I started running to class,” See you boys later.”  
  


——————

School

——————  
  


{Silver’s POV}  
  


Kalila’s school day produced as normal as it could be. It still surprised me how good Kalila was at multi-tasking. She was writing down notes and absorbing the information in her class but her mind was in a whole nother place. I was only able to pick up on a little bit of what she was thinking but I could tell she was thinking about home. I wish I could help but like Kalila, I didn’t know how all this dimension stuff worked.  
  


There was a few things I still knew, like detecting ultralink energies. It was how I sensed Alyssa earlier today and now I was sensing it again, but closer and harder this time.  
  


“Heads up Kalila,” I said through our link,” Alyssa coming from behind in stealth.”  
  


I felt Kalila turn around.  
  


“Alyssa? What are you doing?” My partner asked, “If you are trying to act like Silver didn’t sense you coming, then I’ll find you.”  
  


I heard sighing coming from outside of the back back.  
  


“Fine, you caught me. But don’t be surprised by my efforts to do what I’m doing.”  
  


I suddenly saw the bag unzip and something being dropped on top of me. I struggled to get out from under neath the thing. It was a gel like stubstance and it did not smell the greatest.  
  


“I’m sorry about your arm. Its almost like it was rigged like that for someone who isn’t me,” I heard Alyssa say outside of the backpack.  
  


I could tell Kalila was about to say something but suddenly a alarm erupted.  
  


“Sorry! I have to go but, just know that I’m trying to resist the combined energies. They do really weird things to me, as though I was Dredd or something. Gotta go, bye!” Alyssa said in one breath.  
  


I heard her run off quickly before Kalila had time to react. I unzipped part of the backpack and made sure no one was around before I poked my head all the way out.  
  


“I know I don’t know much about humans but is Alyssa considered ‘weird’?” I asked Kalila.  
  


Kalila eyed me from behind.  
  


“If she is the person we know her for then yes. She is one of the weirdest people I have ever meet.”  
  


“Still trying to figure out weather to trust her or not?” I asked all ready knowing that answer.  
  


When I used to be an Ultralink lieutenant, we were always distrustful. It was a quick rule that you never trusted anybody. You wanted to climb the ranks and be on top. You couldn’t do that if you trusted anybody, but Kalila taught me differently. Trust can help you any sort of situation, especially a fight. Even though she taught me trust wasn’t bad, it couldn’t be given freely.  
  


I could tell Kalila was about to answer when an alarm sounded in my head. It was from N-tek. Seeing no one around I flew out and put my speaker on so we could both hear the message.  
  


“Alyssa needs help on the west side of the school building,” Violet practically screamed through the com.  
  


“What?!” We both exclaimed.  
  


“We just saw her and she was fine,” my partner spoke.  
  


“Well she isn’t now,” Violet said.  
  


“Violet! If you can hear this, you need to track this as soon as possible!” We heard a message play over, “Laizen caught onto my plans and now I won’t have any choice in fighting you guys. Make sure Berto gets this as well as Max and Kalila and that gel stuff I gave Kalila should help her arm. I hope to see you guys on the other side.”  
  


The message cut off.  
  


“That’s what she put in my bag,” Kalila said swinging her backpack off the best she could.  
  


Kalila pulled out the small bag that has squished me when it had dropped in. She put it back in the bag.  
  


“I don’t have time to put it on. Don’t worry Violet we are on our way. We’ll try to see....” My partner started to say before a blast stopped us.  
  


The blast sent Kalila sprawling onto the ground and me into a wall. I didn’t need my seniors to tell me what could’ve backed that amount of punch. Kalila sensed what it was too. A mix of Turbo and Rev energy.  
  


“Kalila! Silver! What is going on?” Violet asked on the line.  
  


We got ahold of ourselves and looked where the blast came from. Our eyes widened in shock.  
  


“We need backup. Now!”  
  


—————————————

Kalila: Last week of school! *plays air guitar*

Lavender: *pouts* Lucky. I still have to go to school for two more weeks.

Kalila: *Laughs* Sorry. Not my fault. Besides I’ve already missed like 3 days of school last week and I got to miss yesterday and I get to miss the last day.

Lavender: *sticks out tongue*

Kalila: *continues playing air guitar* Lavender will be our with chapter 25 on Friday. Hope you enjoyed.

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	25. Chapter 25: Hey Chicka Bump Bump, Back To Square One

Violet’s POV

  
“Kalila! Silver! What is going on?” I asked through the coms. “We need backup. Now!” they both said. I relayed this to Max, Steel, and N-Tek. If only life could’ve been easy. I tried to process what could’ve happened to Alyssa from her message. But shaking myself, I decided to go myself to see.

  
I flew as fast as I could from the apartments and found the school. Along with that, Kalila and Silver were already fighting someone. Zooming in, I realized that it was Alyssa. _‘I’ll save you Alyssa. Just like every other time.’_ I thought to myself. I went in and tried to help as much as I could but, I’m practically useless without Alyssa.

Alyssa’s POV

  
I couldn’t control myself as I was attacking Kalila and Silver. Yet again, I was a prisoner in my own body. But, I still managed to make myself miss each hit. Kalila’s injured arm was the main thing I avoided since she hasn’t had time to apply the gel.

  
I thought it’d be simple trying to be undercover like in the movies and shows but, its way harder when there’s an element the person didn’t take into account. Had I known about the energy blaster, I wouldn’t have even tried. And I was to blame because of my want of trying to stop Dark Violet from haunting me.

  
_‘I’ll save you Alyssa. Just like every other time.’_ Violet’s voice said in my head. I mentally smiled before it dawned on me. _‘Violet?’_ I asked reaching out to her. It took a few minutes but a reply came. _Alyssa? Is that you?’_ she asked. Mentally scoffing, I replied. _‘If it wasn’t me, who’d annoy you to bits because of how salty you’ve been since we first met.’_

  
_‘Yeah, yeah. Very funny. You can shut up now.’_ Violet says. _‘Nah, I need you to link up with me. I’m just trying to talk since I’m not much use without you.’_ I thought to her. _‘Fine. But I need an opening. I’ll see if Kalila or Max can get me one. Preferably, Kalila.’_ Violet says. I smiled and went to work on keeping myself from moving.

  
It took a lot of my physical energy but I felt myself slowing to a stop. I even heard Kalila’s surprised response. “What?” she asked confused. And that’s when I heard Violet’s voice come through my ears. “Coming in hot!” she says. Surfacing and taking back control of myself, I felt all of Laizen’s ‘gifts’ dissipate. My normal armor felt comfy and I summoned my katanas.

  
I sighed in relief. “And this is why I shouldn’t go in alone. Even if I think it’s a safer way for my friends.” I said. Looking to my left, Kalila was just plain confused. “How did you do that?” She asked. I shrugged. “Our bond is pretty strong. If we’re both determined enough, then our bond could help us. If only we did this a few months ago with Dark Violet.” I said.

  
Victory was short-lived when Meta landed in front of us. Max and Steel were busy with the E-Bots, leaving Kalila and I to fight Meta. “You could’ve had everything but you chose to defy Laizen. I’ll show you what happens to people like you two. People who think its okay to mess with Laizen.” Meta says.

  
Kalila and I got ourselves ready and went in. Kalila in her Blade mode and me with my katanas. Meta dodged each of our attacks flawlessly and I was huffing within 20 minutes of fighting. I groaned when Meta somehow threw Kalila in my direction. We both flew back and I hit the wall of a building and Kalila hit me.

  
“Accident prone. I literally can’t go one moment without getting hurt in some fricking way.” I said. “Sorry.” Kalila says helping me up. “Look out!” Silver and Violet said in sync. We look up too late and I’m more or less pinned by Meta. Kalila on the other hand, managed to stick the landing after being hit about 6 yards from me.

  
“It takes more than a few punches to take me out.” Kalila says. “Don’t! Your arm isn’t healed yet!” I tried yelling but Meta left me and went straight to her. I went to move but realized that Meta had lodged me into the wall. “Gosh dang it! Now is not the time for Red vs Blue references. I am not Doc in season 7.” I said to myself.

  
“I can’t do anything to get you out so, sorry!” Violet says. I groaned and continued my fruitless struggle for freedom from a wall. How does a wall stop me, of all things? Where there’s a will, there’s a wall. And forced to watch Kalila fight Meta. “Can’t you make a portal to get me out?” I asked.

  
“Walls aren’t in my contract for portals.” Violet says. I frowned. “Are you sure?” I asked. “Look, I can’t get you out of the wall. So shut up and get comfy while your stuck in it. No one is free to help us so, maybe when the enemy wins or retreats, then we’ll get help.” Violet says sarcastically. 

  
“Remind me to punch a wall later. I need to get rid of all the salt you threw at me.” I replied. “You’re lucky we aren’t going to lock you up in a stasis cell. Don’t make me ask Forge to reconsider this.” She warns. I groan in response but slightly turned my head to see Kalila barely holding her own against Meta. If her arm wasn’t hurt, she’d be fine. But I’m the whole reason she got hurt in the first place. I hurt everyone with my choices.

  
“This totally stinks. I’m stuck in a stupid wall and not even a salty ultralink can get me out. Seriously feeling the love from my rescuers.” I groaned. “If you hadn’t done your idea, then maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess. If you ask me, you deserve this.” Violet says.

  
“Shut up. You’re starting to sound like Grif.” I complained. “Not my problem. You watch too much TV and all you talk about nowadays is Red vs Blue this. And Red vs Blue that. Maybe you should realize that obsessing over these shows and games have gotten you nowhere.” Violet points out.

  
“Oh yeah? If I hadn’t been ‘obsessing' over Max Steel, you probably wouldn’t exist. I’d still be in my room day in and day out sitting on my bed doing nothing but being on my phone watching videos, writing stories, or being on Amino. And I would’ve been shown Red vs Blue eventually because of my friend Derek! He showed me it and its been through 16 years since its first episode on April 1st, 2003. I was an infant when this first came out.” I said.

  
“Look, I would exist with or without you. You learned of my existence and I was gravitated towards you. Pulled into your reality and universe. And started this entire adventure landing us back to square one.” Violet says. “I wonder what it would be like if I didn’t meet you. Because, I think I would be a background character to that story.” I said. Violet groans.

  
“Lets just shut up and wait for someone to get you out of the wall. I will zap you every time you even try to reference Red vs Blue. Or any shows you’ve seen. Am I clear?” Violet asks. I huffed. “Crystal. And you do realize I’m a loner more than a thinker?” I asked trying to smile a bit. And in return I get zapped. “Screw you. Hope Kalila is doing better. Or Max for that matter.” I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	26. Injured and Captured- Chapter 26 (CFH)

——————

School

——————

{Kalila’s POV}  
  


“Stupid arm!” I whispered under my breath as we dodged an other strike from Meta.  
  


“Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for you to draw her attention over here,” Silver commented in our link.  
  


It annoyed the crap out of me that the only thing I could do was dodge and try and make Meta use her own strength against her. I found my chance and got behind Meta and tripped her. I wish Alyssa could come over here and help but I could clearly tell she was stuck in a wall. How do you get stuck in a wall? I had no clue.  
  


Meta sprang back up trying to land a kick. The only way I dodged was flipping backwards on one hand. I saw a knife on Meta’s belt and I could tell it wasn’t going to be good.  
  


“Max, where are you!” I shouted as I released one of my blades.  
  


“Sorry we’re late,” I heard Steel say a second later.  
  


I couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief as Max Steel tackled Meta, breaking the wall behind her and throwing her into the next room.  
  


“You four get out of here. Uncle Ferrus already has N-tek on the way,” Max said before Meta shifted in the rubble.  
  


I wanted to help but I knew I was going to be in the way more than backup. I released my Blade mode and ran to Alyssa.  
  


“About time I got rescued,” Alyssa said.  
  


“I could stop right now and not get you out,” I replied as I tried pulled her arms out with my one.  
  


I suddenly felt something creep up behind me.  
  


“Look out!” Alyssa warned.  
  


I ducked but the strike meant for me hit Alyssa and Violet.  
  


“Come on!” Alyssa shouted.  
  


“Sorry,” I said as I turned around to face the E-bot,” Again.”  
  


I gave it a good upper punch, causing it to fall and dissipate into energy. More E-Bots started surrounding us. Violet de-linked from Alyssa.  
  


“Get Alyssa out. Me and Silver will distract them,” Violet told me as she started firing at the bots.  
  


Silver followed suit.  
  


“Well, if anything, that punch loosened you up,” I commented as I tried to get Alyssa out again.  
  


“Just hurry up,” Alyssa growled.  
  


I managed to pull her from the wall.  
  


“Thank you,” Alyssa said.  
  


“Let’s go,” I nodded.  
  


The two of use bolted down the hallway, weaving and striking down bits when we could. Violet and Silver linked back into us.  
  


_“You gave up your family for heroes you don’t even know,”_ I heard a familiar voice crawl down my neck.  
  


“What?” I said wondering where the voice was coming from.  
  


_“You could’ve helped your mother, been reunited with your father but you wanted to be a hero and it will cost you,”_ I heard the voice say again.  
  


“Kalila? What’s wrong?” Silver asked me as we entered the now deserted lunch room.  
  


“You don’t hear that?” I asked.  
  


“Hear what?” Asked Alyssa.  
  


_“What daughter would choose friends over family?”_   
  


A explosion rocked the school. I hoped Max and Steel were doing alright.  
  


“It must be Laizen, trying to get me to join her,” I said as I recognized the voice continuing to talk.  
  


“Please don’t turn evil,” begged Violet,” I’ve already had one to many heroes turning evil.”  
  


“Hey!” Alyssa said and Violet eyed her.  
  


“I promise I’m not going evil,” I said.  
  


“Good, because we have a problem,” I heard Silver say.  
  


I looked around and notice a dark fog starting to surround us. I quickly realized it wasn’t fog but shadows. The darkness started swallowing us up.  
  


“Riut,” I thought.  
  


“Where is that backup?” I asked as me and UltraViolet got back to back.  
  


“ETA is 2 minutes,” I heard Berto over the coms.  
  


“Two minutes to late,” Alyssa said as shadows reached up to grab us.  
  


“Rev Up! Electric!” I yelled.  
  


“But you injury?” Silver tried to argue.  
  


“Now!” I said.  
  


I formed into electric mode as Ultraviolet summoned her blasters. I shot out some electricity but the shadows hardly retreated.  
  


“My shadows are more resistance to your electric attacks,” Riut whispered somewhere behind me.

I turned around only to face shadows.  
  


“Dude couldn’t be like Bular and straight up attack us?” Alyssa asked.  
  


“Stop with the references!” Violet, Silver and I shouted at her.  
  


I wasn’t one to get annoyed easy except for a few instances but when you quote stuff nobody understands 24/7....  
  


“I would stop if I were you. I have an alarm set to go off in a couple of minutes,” Alyssa smiled and sighing at us.  
  


“I’ll just defeat you before then!”  
  


The shadows hurried to us. I wielded every bit of Rev energy into my Mode.  
  


“Alyssa. Violet. Get out of here!”  
  


“Kalila, What are you doing?” Violet asked.  
  


“They are only resistant. So much will drive them back,” I said forcing more energy into the Mode.  
  


“But,” Alyssa wanted to argue.  
  


“I can’t complete control this much electricity in this mode. I don’t want to hurt you. Go!”  
  


I could tell UltraViolet didn’t want to go but they listened. I shot a bolt through the shadows giving them a small pathway to retreat.  
  


“Ready?” I asked Silver.  
  


“Right here with you,” my partner replied.  
  


We surged our powers out. The electricity crackled around us.  
  


“Ahhh!” I heard Riut shout as we shot the electricity further away.  
  


I felt the last of my reserves dry up and the electricity died away. I collapsed onto my knees, tired. The lunchroom tables and chairs were throw to the edges of the room.  
  


“Kalila. Where are you?!” I heard Max over the com.  
  


I heard a crackle of laughter above me. Meta stood over me, clearly worn from battle, along with a injured Riut.  
  


“Your not getting away this time,” smiled Meta.  
  


I couldn’t move. I had used all my energy.  
  


A small amount Riut’s shadows started to claps onto use dragging us down to the floor.  
  


“Send a distress signal,”I said barley fighting.  
  


“On..it,” Silver replied weakly before shadows over took us.  
  


Then everything was black.  
  


——————

Outside of School

——————  
  


{Max’s POV}

“Ow,” I winced.  
  


“Yea,” Steel said.  
  


Meta was no where to be found.  
  


“Steel, where did she go?”  
  


“No idea,” he said coming out from my suit,” but considering out last attack was with Turbo Cannon mode, I doubt she went far.”  
  


“Does anyone know where Kalila and Silver is?” I heard Alyssa ask over the coms.  
  


“I thought they were with you?” I said.  
  


“They were. They held off Riut with their electric mode as we escaped. They haven’t meet us outside yet,” Violet said.  
  


“Kalila. Where are you?!” I said over the com.  
  


“I’m getting a distress signal from Silver,” Steel said a quick second later.  
  


“A distress signal?” Alyssa asked.  
  


“I’m picking it up too,” Violet said.  
  


“What does it say?”  
  


Steel read the distress signal and got silent.  
  


“They’ve been captured.”  
  


——————

Laizen’s Ship

——————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I swayed my head back and forth until I came too. I squinted my eyes taking in my surroundings. I also I was on a table held over by a wall. It was mechanical so I knew it could do something if wanted.  
  


“One down, two to go,” I heard a voice crackle by me.  
  


I realized that Riut and Meta were standing in front of me, looking at me like a prize.  
  


“Max Steel and UltraViolet won’t be caught so easy,” I said, still weak.  
  


“Not unless they come to us,” the voice from earlier said.  
  


This time I automatically recognized it. Laizen.  
  


She looked just like I saw that one night. Her orange, ginger hair waved perfectly and her dress to ripple with dark shades of pink, blue and purple. Her blue eye and her left orange eye glared victoriously at me. Perfectly fitted silver jewelry still decorated her arms, hair and neck.  
  


“You know Alyssa was just faking it. They will never come here,” Silver said.  
  


“You are addressing Lady Laizen. You shall speak...” Riut started to threaten before Laizen raised her hand to silence him.  
  


“No need Riut. They are not expected to speak to me in such a manner. As we know our relationship is of....” Laizen said, pausing to think of the correct word.  
  


“Exploitative,” I offered  
  


“Separate,” Silver suggested.  
  


“Distinct origins,” Laizen smiled a second later.  
  


“Either way,” I said,” You’ll never get the other heroes.”  
  


“Unless they are looking for something,” Laizen smiled,” or someone.”  
  


“The old hostage card,” Silver growled.  
  


Laizen turned around and started to walk away.  
  


“What do you want?” I asked. “Why are you doing this? What is your plan?”  
  


“That is a story for an other time,” Laizen said as she continued to walk away.  
  


Laizen then spoke to Meta and Riut.  
  


“Store as much as you can. When they get here we shall start.”  
  


Riut and Meta bowed as she left.  
  


_“We definitely shouldn’t have drawn Meta’s attention,”_ Silver said through our link.  
  


_“To late now,”_ I thought through our link.  
  


Meta flipped one of the switches. I suddenly felt my Rev energy being pulled from me. It felt like I was putting me energy into a mode but it hurt. When I would change or charge up modes it tired me out and made me sore, not hurt.  
  


“You better not get captured,” I whispered hoping my friends can hear.  
  


—————————

Lavender: *in a sing song* I got and new phone. I got a new phone.

Kalila: Nice. It’s a lot better than your old one isn’t it.

Lavender: Yes! It doesn’t die every 30 seconds.

Kalila: What are you going to do with the old one?

Lavender: *voice turns sinister and evil* Destroy it and smash it with a hammer until it’s a pile of dust

Kalila: *slaps face* I had to bring the corruption out.

Lavender: *laughs evilly as she destroys her old phone*

Kalila: Lavender will have the next chapter out Friday. Please read beneath this for more information about chapter 28. Thank you for reading.

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	27. Chapter 27: Pushing Past The Limit

“So much for hoping she was doing better than me.” I said bluntly after Steel told us that Kalila and Silver were captured. Meeting up with Max and Steel, I let loose a big sigh that soon turned into a groan. “Whhhyyyyyy? You know what? I’m taking them back to they’re reality once we save them. I don’t even care about Laizen anymore. She’s just being annoying.” I complained.

  
“So you’re just going to abandon us? Just like that?” Max asked. I looked to him, frowning. “Look. Not trying to be rude or anything but, I’m just wanting more than this. At this rate, I might go crazy being trapped in this universe. Besides, being a hero gets boring after awhile.” I said.

  
I guess that makes sense. I’d feel like that too if I couldn’t do something that didn’t involve being Max Steel. I might not know you like your Max but, I’m sure everything will work itself out eventually.” Max says. I looked down realizing that I was changing way too fast.

  
“Maybe you should take some time off. We’ll find Kalila and Silver.” Violet says just as a jump-jet landed near us. I nodded and felt my body dragging going inside. I yawned and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

  
In my dream, I found myself back home. Walking around lead me to the scenery changing to N-Tek but I saw Tachya with another girl. The girl looked somewhat like me but I couldn’t comprehend why. “We’ll save Alyssa. We have too.” Tachya says. “Are you sure I can fight? I don’t want to hurt my mom. And I still have Allen to look after. He’s only three years old.” The girl says.

  
“Lacy, my mom can watch him. Besides, he’s adorable.” Tachya says. I walked over to them and realized that the girl- Lacy- was apparently my child. I was confused but thought that this was probably something in the future. Shifting again, I find myself in a very familiar place. Familiar because of one line.

  
“Suck it Blues!” a voice says. I smiled as I watched this dream unfold. Caboose in the tank, Tucker and Church on the ledge, and Red Team just below. “Tucker did it!” Caboose called out. “Caboose, I’m right here! Besides, Lav is waiting back at base. Bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker says. I chuckled but everything faded as I woke up.

  
“You know, I wasn’t expecting you to fall asleep starting your time off.” Violet says. “Look, I wasn’t getting much sleep and fatigue takes a toll on the human body. You wouldn’t know because you’re an ultralink.” I said. “Can you please not start this? I still haven’t forgotten what you were saying while you were stuck in a wall.” Violet says.

  
I groaned but sat up to look around. I was in the med-bay at N-Tek, for starters. Swinging my legs off, I get up and head to the holo-sim to train. After a few rounds of the easy levels, I raised the level to the next one. That being amateur/intermediate. “Maybe you should rest. You haven’t eaten anything since you woke up.” Violet says.

  
“I’m fine. I’ll eat after I train. I can’t let Max and Steel get captured when we go save Kalila and Silver from Laizen.” I said between my attacks on the simulated enemies. “I’m not going to just stand by as you ignore your health. First you don’t sleep. Now you don’t eat. WHY ARE YOU HURTING YOURSELF!?” Violet asks.

  
I paused to catch a breath then sliced the Dredd-Naught, completing the training level. “I’ll go eat now. Geez, I just want to protect my friends to avoid letting them get hurt because of me. The damage is already done and now I’m trying to compensate to correct those mistakes.” I said.

  
I walk out of the holo-sim and found Max and Steel waiting for me in the main room. “Violet said that you needed to get food. So, we’ll take you to get it and after that, Forge said that we’re going to advance into enemy territory to rescue Kalila and Silver.” Steel says. I nodded and followed them to a place similar to McDonalds. And hour later, we were back at N-Tek gearing up for the invasion into Laizen’s realm place. And I was the key to getting us in.

━━━━━━━✧━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	28. Rescue Mission GO! -Chapter 28 (CFH)

\-------

N-tek Base

\-------

{Max's POV}

I knew the pressure of being a hero. If I had a nickel for every time I had been late to class, forgot an assignment or stood up Sydney, I would be a millionaire by now.

"Think Alyssa is going to be alright?" I asked Steel as we did our patrol.

"I think she'll be fine, but hey, I don't know anything that goes on it that girl's head," my partner replied.

"Got that right."

"I would be more focused on Kalila right now," Berto butted in through the coms.

"Why's that?"

"I have a feeling Laizen not only wanted her captured to keep her out of her way but to use her and Silver for something," Uncle Ferrus deducted, using the coms.

"We have gotten hints that Laizen wanted to teleport Alyssa and Kalila to her instead of Copper Canyon," Steel said rubbing his chin.

"Trap maybe?" Max suggested.

"That may explain why I am still picking up Kalila's energy signature in the lower mesosphere," Berto said.

"Laizen can't really think we would fall into that right?" Steel asked.

"We have no choice. Kalila needs help," I said, determined.

"Laizen is going to know we are coming so we don't have the element of surprise. We are going to have to be with quick and cautious."

"Did I miss anything?" Asked Alyssa clearly looking like she had waken up from a nap.

"It's rescue mission time," Steel said I almost a sing-song type of way.

"You found Kalila?" Asked Violet who was floating by her partner.

"Yea but Laizen isn't masking it so we know it's a trap," I responded before turning my attention to Alyssa," Will you be fine?"

"Kalila wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for my stupid plan, my stupid blaster and getting stuck in a stupid wall. I owe it to help her."

\-------

Earth's Atmosphere

\-------

{Max's POV}

"We'll draw their fire, like a head on assault while you and UltraViolet get inside," my Uncle Forge told me from the jump jet's chair.

Steel and I were currently in the back with Alyssa and Violet, ready for the bay doors to open and let us out.

"ETA 1 minute," I heard Jefferson say over the coms.

"Be Ready for anything," Uncle Ferrus started talking again," We have no idea what this is going to be like."

"Understood Uncle Ferrus."

"Yes sir," was Alyssa's reply.

"Good luck," Uncle Ferrus said as he opened the bay doors.

"Go Turbo! Rocket!" I yelled as Steel controlled my Turbo energy, forming my Turbo mode.

I jumped out and saw UltraViolet follow me behind. A hover board formed under her feet a couple of seconds after we left the bay doors. I looked around and saw a clear blue sky around us, white clouds below us and something dark in front.

A dark grey narrow ship stretched before us. It was a slim and sleek design. It was a little bigger than the Daedalus Platform.

"Let's get our friend back," Steel said as we charged towards the ship.

\-------

Laizen's Ship

\-------

{Kalila's POV}

I groaned as I came too again. I didn't know how long I had been here but ever since Meta and Riut has been taking my Rev energy, I had been in and out of consciousness. I guess this is what Max and Steel feels like when Dredd takes his Turbo energy. I so underestimated Max when it came to this. I owed them an apology, my Max and Steel.... if I could back home. I heard an explosion rock outside. That sound made me force myself into an alert state.

"As expected your friends have arrived to rescue you," Meta laughed in the corner.

I growled. I couldn't do much else. My muscles were sore to the point were it hurt to move the smallest bit. The only that was different was my left arm that was still damaged.

"No words from the hero?" Meta continued to laugh.

"Let us down.... and...... we will... show you..... a... fight," I heard Silver painful say.

It hated the fact that my best friend was in the same amount of pain I was in. I didn't know how she could even speak but then again Silver had been trained since she was created, I wasn't.

"You can't even move," Meta snarked.

An other explosion rocked the ship. I suddenly realized Riut was missing. Meta must of read my expression and know what I was thinking.

"Riut wanted a.... what's that word...ah...rematch with your friends."

"Won't.... win," Silver spoke again.

"Save your strength Silver," I spoke through our link.

However, I got no reply. I could tell Silver was still online but yet she never replied. She ALWAYS replied.

"Silver?" I said through our link again.

It was the same think. Maybe it was the same technology that kept Max, Steel, Silver and I from linking at school when Alyssa attacked. A parasitic connection was still a connection your couldn't usually break off.

"You won't escape," Meta said as she flipped the same switch on the control panel.

My Rev energy began to drain again and once again I began to black out.

\-------

Laizen's Ship

\-------

{Max's POV}

It had taken two blasts from Rocket mode to finally get past Laizen's shields. Once we got inside we found E-bots equipped with various types of weapons, ready to take us down.

"Ninjago Spin!" Alyssa yelled.

She crashed into a bunch of E-bots, spinning fast on her hover board. I charged, firing my blasters at the ones she had missed.

"Ohh....ahh," Alyssa groaned as she released her hover board mode.

She stumbled around, clearly dizzy from her stunt.

"What did I say about your references?" Violet complained to her partner.

"Be quiet you salty ultralink," Alyssa replied as she summoned a blaster.

Through the wave of E-bots I could help but admire the ship, even though it was evil. The hallways were large in space but they had lower ceilings than Makino. I spotted a access panels to the ships computers around every corner.

"Steel is there anyway we can find out where Kalila and Silver are?" I asked, stopping at one of the panels.

Steel popped out.

"I don't know. The only reason I could hack N-tek's and Makino's hardware is because I knew the system."

"Can you try?" I pleaded.

I heard metal pounding on the floor, coming towards us.

"We need to hurry," Violet told us as her partner got ready to fire her blaster.

Steel sighed," Why do I have a feeling this is going to turn out badly?"

Steel hovers over the panel and started to hack in. A sudden chill stared to com down my back. Based on what Kalila and Alyssa had said, it could only mean one thing, but I reacted to late. Something dark grabbed me from behind, crushing me in its grasp.

"Max!" UltraViolet and Steel call.

\-------

Laizen's Ship

\-------

{Kalila's POV}

I came to again. I could tell I hadn't been out for that long. I could still hear the battle outside. My eyes barley even opened and my head rocked back and forth as I tried to shake off the sleep.

I suddenly felt a forcewave come from in front of me. I forced myself to look at what blaster through. Though blurry I saw Riut laying on his back unconsciously. The wall in front of me was blow to bits. Smoke came out from the wall blocking me from seeing what was beyond it until I saw to blurry images I immediately recognized.

"Kalila!" I heard my friends' worried voices.

They ran over. As they ran I saw Max released his mode, which from what I could tell was Rocket mode and Alyssa's blaster faded. They began to unstrap me as soon as they made it across the room. After I was undone they let me down slowly so I could sit on the floor.

"Shouldn't.... have.... come," I made out through the pain," Trap..."

"We know, but we still couldn't leave you," Max replied.

"It was my fault. I couldn't let you stay trapped here with this crazy powerful villain could I?" Alyssa responded.

UltraViolet and Max Steel put their arms around my shoulders, dragging me to my feet. I couldn't support my weight much less stand so they had to carry me out. I tried to walk as much as I could but I still left the heroes with my weight to carry.

"Riut..." I tried to say remembering him laying unconscious.

"Blaster him out cold," Steel said quite oddly.

"You..... alright.... Steel?" I heard Silver ask.

I sighed a breath of relief. The fact that I hadn't heard her when Max and Alyssa got us out worried me.

"Fine," he replied oddly again.

"Hacking into Laizen's system has some side effect," Violet explained as we turned down a hallway.

I suddenly went pale as I realized something.

"Meta.....," I said trying to warm my friends," She was.... watching..... me."

"Yes and thanks to you Kalila Silver," I heard Meta crackled behind us," I have your friends right where I want them.

\----------

Kalila: I did it! *shouts a sigh a relief*

Lavender: Can't get into me now can you?

Kalila: *chuckles* At least I was on time and still managed to post in my usually time spot.

Lavender: Child admit it. You almost missed this chapter.

Kalila: *sighs* Okay, okay. If it hadn't been for you getting me back in the flow after my leadership conference last week, I would've missed this chapters update on time.

Lavender: *smiles* Thank you.

Kalila: Lavender will be posting chapter 29 on Friday. Thank you for reading!

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	29. Chapter 29: Why We're Really Here

I look behind me and Meta was there. Max and Steel were on one side of Kalila and Silver while I was on the other side. Despite hearing Violet say something about side effects, it went over my head. My only thought was to get all of us out of here. Its my fault that this whole adventure started. If Dark Violet hadn’t appeared, then maybe Laizen wouldn’t exist. 

  
“Alyssa, focus!” Violet says. “Right. Sorry.” I said. I looked to the others and Kalila was in no state to fight. “Max and I will take Kalila and Silver out. You two can hold off Meta in the meantime.” Steel says. Then it hit me. “Or, we all just leave right now.” I suggested. _“I think I know where this is going and I don’t like it.”_ Violet said in my head. 

  
_‘Relax. The worst that could happen is we end up causing trouble for another universe. Just do it already.’_ I thought to her. Grabbing Kalila and Max's hands, I counted to three. “1… 2… 3!” I said as we all fell through the floor and into a portal. “NO!” Meta shouted as we made our escape. 

  
I looked to Kalila and could tell that she needed treatment for her arm still and probably throw up whatever she had for lunch since we were in a portal traveling. “Where are we going?” Max asked. “Honestly, I don’t know. But I hope it’ll be familiar to me once we land.” I said. “It better not be any references to those shows you would bring up. I’m tired of those.” Silver says. “Here comes the landing! Brace yourselves!” Violet warned. 

  
Light over took my vision and when it cleared, I got up and looked around. Max and Steel were tending to Kalila as she threw up nearby. Walking a bit, I soon saw something familiar. I turned back to my friends and had my armor turn back into my regular clothes. “Good news, we escaped. Bad news, we’re in my universe in my reality.” I said. 

  
In an hour, we were at the place where N-Tek was during their time in my universe. “Why did we end up here of all places?” Silver asked. I shrugged as I pressed a button that gave me something to help Kalila’s arm. “Violet, do you know why your portal sent us here?” I asked. “No. I thought I was taking us to N-Tek of that reality’s Max Steel universe but it took us back to your universe. Maybe I got some kind of virus or bug while trying to hack into Laizen’s systems.” Violet says. 

  
“So we’re stuck here until you get fixed?” Max asked. I shake my head. “Actually, Berto of my reality’s Max Steel universe could help us. Or Seth for that matter. Which means bringing Tachya and Josh and all of their friends here.” I said. “I hardly understood any of that.” Max says. I sighed and decided to pull up the diagram creator thing that was on the computer and made three squares and in those squares are circles. 

  
“Each of these three squares represents our realities. The circles are the universes of that reality. This is my universe in my reality. Next to it is the Max Steel universe of my reality. Basically, there is one version of a universe in a reality. Which is why we’re all from different realities of the same universe, in a way. Kalila and Silver came from a version of the Max Steel universe where she existed and was not known anywhere else. My universe is technically where these other universes stem off from as they are either shows or stories like what we’re in.” I explained. 

  
“Alyssa, you are not a teacher and you’re still learning about these universe and reality things too.” Violet says annoyed. “Maybe we can take a walk outside. I was stuck in Laizen’s ship for what seemed like forever and I need to stretch my legs.” Kalila says. I sighed but nodded. “Okay. I’ll lead the way though. We shouldn’t get lost especially when I use Google Maps on my phone.” I said. 

  
Max and Kalila returned to their normal clothes and their ultralinks hid. Steel in Max's chest and Silver in Kalila’s backpack. Violet remained in my belt but by her silence, I couldn’t tell if something was wrong or not. Getting outside, we started towards a park I knew of. When we got there, we saw a bunch of kids playing on the playground and swings. 

  
“Looks fun. Let’s go ahead and hang out in the shade after all that walking.” I suggested. “Actually, I need Steel and Silver to come with me. If you could take us to somewhere private, that’d be nice.” Violet says. I simply looked to Kalila and Max and they just shrugged. Finding some bushes near a shaded picnic table, the three ultralinks went off as the rest of us sat in the shade. 

  
“Florida is so freaking hot! Sometimes I wonder how I can stand being in this heat when I’m technically just a lazy bum inside my bedroom on my phone or sleeping.” I complained. “So you’re saying that you never left your room for anything important?” Kalila asked. “No, I still came out. Only when I was needed by my dad, had to eat, or use the bathroom. But pretty much stayed in bed all day.” I said.

  
“That’s not healthy. I wish I could do that but I’m always having to stop bad guys like Dredd, Toxzon, Extroyer, and the Elementors.” Max says. “They’re taking way too long for whatever Violet needed them for. We should go check on them.” Kalila suggests. 

  
“I’m sure Violet is getting second opinions on whatever problem she’s got. Besides, I thought we were here to enjoy ourselves while being stuck in my universe now. All we can do right now is be freaking teenagers.” I said. 

  
“Uh, guys? Who are they?” Max asked. Kalila and I turned and saw two girls about our age and behind them, Steel. “I don’t know but they have Steel.” I said. “Maybe we should ask them who they are then. So we don’t cause a dramatic scene.” Kalila suggests. “Its okay. Walking on two feet was hard when Max and I were switched from our bodies. I wish I could’ve gotten turned into a human like you two.” Steel says. 

  
Max, Kalila, and I walk over to the girls and Steel. “Who are you and why do you have Steel?” I asked. “Seriously? I thought you were smarter than that.” Kalila muttered. “Alyssa, its me. Violet.” The girl with short purple hair said. I shook my head. “You’re not Violet. Violet is my salty ultralink.” I said. “You’re lucky I’m like this but if you try referencing Caboose again, I’m going to slap you.” Violet says. 

  
“Yep, its Violet. So I’m guessing that you’re Silver as a human?” Kalila asked the girl with silver hair. “Are you sure these are them? The one who says she is Violet, sounds like she’s acting like Church. That is not Violet.” I said. “Stop with your references and help me walk. This is something I have no answer for.” Violet says. “That is because you are not Violet.” I said. 

  
“Alyssa! Unless you somehow lost some brain cells while your plan to escape Laizen’s ship was in action, will you just shut up? Its like when I want you to be your perky self, you decide to hide behind some dumb façade.” Violet says annoyed. I couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. 

  
“What’s do funny? I don’t understand what is going on.” Max says. “I’m sorry. I just had the funniest thought that if I acted like Caboose from Red vs Blue, I could get the best drawn out story ever. Of all time.” I said. “I actually thought something was wrong with you. When we went through the portal, Violet and I were talking and then I caught whatever she had. Which is why I’m a human now too.” Silver says. 

  
“I still don’t trust you. After what you pulled going to Laizen, I’m not going to believe you unless Violet can confirm that its true.” Kalila says. I groaned. “Well if you don’t trust me, then why do you follow me? I could’ve left you in the shop and saved myself and Max if I knew you were going to be like this. This is why its all my fault for everything. I let Dark Violet control me, then I find out that she has two friends and Laizen is one of them. I’ve had a fricking hard time and I’m sorry I got you two into this mess. Once Violet and Silver are back to normal, we’ll get you home and we can forget about everything that happened.” I said frustrated. 

  
“Why does it have to revolve around you? When I first met you, I saw that you cared about people around you. Now, you’re just stuck-up and you don’t even care about these other universes that are in trouble. What happened to the old Alyssa?” Violet asked. I turned to her and glared. 

  
“Old Alyssa? If you’re talking about the one before getting corrupted by some evil person and having to deal with her evil friends then I’ll tell you what happened. That Alyssa got beat down and fucking messed up. You think I wanted to get corrupted? You think I wanted to be a fucking superhero!? People change in time and time certainly changed me. If you really think you all can do things without me, then be my fucking guest. Laizen only wants you five. I’m just another pawn in this messed up world. If you actually need me, I’ll be at home away from all of this crap.” I said stalking off. 

  
“Should we go after her?” Max and Steel ask. Violet shook her head. “Let her catch a break. She’ll be running back to us once she gets bored because she always does. For now, can you guys help Silver and I with our new bodies? I feel scared trying to walk when I’ve been flying my entire life.” Violet says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	30. Learning- Chapter 30 (CFH)

———————

Laizen’s ship

———————

{Third Person}  
  


“You let them escape!” Laizen yelled.  
  


Both Meta and Riut were kneeling at Laizen’s feet but they were trembling with fear.  
  


“They were right their in your grasps!”  
  


“We underestimate them, Lady Laizen,” Riut said shakily,” It won’t happen again....”  
  


“That has been the same promise both of you have made since Omega x273 affected my portals, yet you have failed almost every single time,” Laizen continued,” I will no longer stand back.”  
  


“What are you saying Lady Laizen?” Meta asked.  
  


“For the past month I’ve been undercover, monitoring our heroes and infecting their Ultralinks with a virus,” Laizen explained,” It was activated a short while ago. While this virus is active the heroes are going to be weak.”  
  


“So we must strike fast,” Riut said.  
  


“No, the longer this virus is in place the harder it will be to reverse it,” Laizen smiled,” They will be defenseless in a couple of days.”  
  


———————

N-tec Base- Alyssa’s World

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


After that wild phyasco with Alyssa we decided it was best to head backtrack I the N-tek base. Max and Steel decided to see what they could find in this N-tek base. I decided to help Silver which included helping her walk. She hung her arm over my shoulders just like Max and Alyssa did an hour ago. I have to admit after I finally got that gel Alyssa had been trying to give me, I felt much better.  
  


“Don’t you think that was a little harsh Kalila?” Silver asked me.  
  


She was right. I owed Alyssa an apology. We were all stressed about this. Besides I knew how trama could change someone. I had seen kids come to the orphanage after something happened to their parents. I had heard they had acted differently before those events. I knew trama to since my family had suddenly gone missing and all. I had been more laid back, fun, and relaxful.  
  


“Why did you leave suddenly when you felt yourself changing? You could’ve told us something was happening.” I said trying to avoid answering her question.  
  


“We didn’t know what was happening. There was a 17% chance our drives were going to overload, making us do some....dangerous things,” she said,” Guess that possible isn’t going to happen any time soon.”  
  


A smile formed at the corners of my lips. If I hadn’t known this was Silver beside me I wouldn’t have recognized her. She had long silver hair that accents of light pink and white in it. Silver also had the same color eyes as her name. She wore a light pink shirt with a grey jacket. Silver also wore light pink tennis shoes and blue jeans.  
  


“This isn’t funny,” Silver monotoned.  
  


“I know, I know,” I said as the smile faded.  
  


“What’s wrong?” My partner asked knowing I had thought of something.  
  


“My Rev energy,” I simply said.  
  


She realized what I was talking about. With Silver like this I doubted she could siphon my Rev energy. If it kept building up Laizen was going to have one less hero to hunt. I shook it off. We couldn’t cause ourselves to panic. I could always feel my Rev energy building up if Silver wasn’t constantly plugged in. My Rev energy build up was weaker than what it usually would be after this long.  
  


“Do you think you could walk by yourself?” I asked.  
  


“How you humans do this is beyond me,” Silver growled frustrated at herself.  
  


“Yes or no?”  
  


“Maybe.... some more help is...required,” she whispered.  
  


Silver hated asking for help even if it was learning to walk like a human. I took her shoulder off my arm and got in front of her. I held my hand out which helped with her support.  
  


“Okay. Keep your balance,” I encouraged.  
  


It took a second but Silver’s balance steadied. I slowly lessened the support I was giving her. Soon enough she was standing on her own. I stepped about a yard away. It was enough distance to catch her but enough space to walk. Within thirty minutes of encouragement from me and complains from Silver, she could just about walk all by herself.  
  


“Have you two seen Alyssa?” A familiar voice ask.  
  


Violet was leaning in the doorway, still uncomfortable in her current situation. She wore a dark purple shirt and black capris with black sandals on her feet.  
  


“No,” me and Silver replied in union.  
  


Violet growled annoyed which then turned into a slight sigh.  
  


“You don’t know where she’s at do you?” I asked.  
  


“Yea, and it’s not like I can find her like this,” she said.  
  


“This is her dimension. Do you think she could be home? Or maybe her own little spot to think?” I asked.  
  


“House is a yes. Her own little spot, I don’t know,” Violet replied. “When I see her I want to zap her but I can’t. I can’t do really a lot of stuff right now.”  
  


I smiled,” If you give me her address I can try and see if she is home. For the zapping, I don’t have anything by the might have something that could work.  
  


“What?” Asked Violet.  
  


I walked to her and put my hand in her neck. I put my thumb and pointer finger on two different sides of Violet’s neck and pushed slightly.  
  


“Ow,” she said a second later.  
  


I released.  
  


“When you push right there your pushing on two nerves. Just the smallest amount of pressure can hurt and better yet you can actually grip the person on the neck so they can’t move much.”  
  


“How do you know about that?” Silver asked.  
  


I laughed,” When your living with like 30 siblings, you learn to survive.”  
  


“If your going to go find Alyssa, me and Violet will see what we can learn about this transformation or why her portal brought us here,” Silver said.  
  


I nodded,” And get the boys working too.”  
  


“Your sure you want to go after Alyssa after what happened earlier?” Violet asked.  
  


“I owe her an apology and besides we may have been brought by Laizen for her powers but I have a good feeling that Laizen brought Alyssa here for a reason as well.”  
  


———————————

Lavender: *waves hand in front of Kalila who is playing a video game* Kalila. Earth to Kalila

Kalila: Not now *plays game more intensely*

Lavender: Are you ever going to get off....*checks game* Mortal Kombat 11?

Kalila: Not right now. I’m finally able to play online so I am trying to get better.

Lavender: *checks game* You aren’t doing that this well child.

Game: Erron Black Wins! Flawless Victory!*

Kalila: *sighs* Can Cassie Cage just win once?

Lavender: Maybe if actually don’t wait to the last minute to write your stories because your playing this game all day.

Kalila: *sighs* I know, I know. Lavender will have chapter 31 on Friday. We hope you enjoyed.

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	31. Chapter 31: What It Means To Be Human

_Third POV_

  
“Your sure you want to go after Alyssa after what happened earlier?” Violet asked. Kalila nodded. “I owe her an apology and besides we may have been brought by Laizen for her powers but I have a good feeling that Laizen brought Alyssa here for a reason as well.” She says.

  
Violet sighs as she turned away and looked out the window. Despite Alyssa leaving when she needed her the most, Violet couldn’t blame her. Alyssa had been through so much before she even became a superhero. Anything that offered a way to escape reality, Alyssa would take that chance. But Violet also knew that something had to have snapped right before she had left them in the dust.

  
“I know we already asked this earlier but, where do you think Alyssa went?” Steel asked. “Honestly, she couldn’t have gotten home yet because of the move. We aren’t even close anymore. She used to live close to this N-Tek base but after school ended, she moved. If we want to find her, we’d have to think about where she’d go. And at this point, I feel like I hardly know anything about her.” Violet says.

  
“Huh, so you never did anything for fun with her?” he asked. Violet shook her head. “As much as I wanted to say yes, we never did anything fun together. I would always worry about her while she tried to have fun. I just wish I could go back and change key events that could’ve helped her more. Its my fault for not noticing that Dark Violet had already taken control of Alyssa. We wouldn’t be in this mess if I had prevented Alyssa getting corrupted.” Violet says.

  
Steel rests one of his flippers on Violet’s shoulder and gave a deep sigh. “If you ask me, I think you two have your own way of bonding with each other. Max and I are like brothers and when we aren’t saving the day, we’re chilling at his place watching cheesy cop movies or playing videogames. You and Alyssa have a sisterly bond that only you two would understand. In a way, you watch each other’s backs 24/7. If arguing with each other gets your feelings across, then that’s probably how you two bond. Everyone bonds differently, making each one special.” He says.

  
Violet gave a soft chuckle as a tear fell from her left eye. “You know, I never thought I’d hear something like that from you Steel. If the Steel I know in this reality said that, he’d probably be confessing that he loves me but avoiding the term ‘love’ in his sentence overall. But other than that, thanks. I really needed that.” She says. “No problem. Now why don’t we look for Alyssa using the equipment this base has?” Steel suggests.

  
_Alyssa POV_

  
I hadn’t gone that far from the park but definitely needed to go somewhere to just cool off. Taking my phone out, I checked for any friends who lived nearby and it turned out I was close to my friend Morgan. I smiled as I followed the map to her place and I saw her on her trampoline with her two brothers. “Hey Morgan.” I called out.

  
The three stopped bouncing and turned towards me. I walked over and climbed onto the trampoline. “Hey Alyssa. What are you doing here?” Morgan asks. “Thought I should visit since I happened to be close. And because I walked here, I wanted to be somewhere to rest. My legs feel like fricking jello. Or lead. I’m too tired to process this right now.” I said.

  
Morgan’s brothers went inside and that left the two of us alone outside. “Anything new happen while I was gone?” I asked. Morgan looked to me confused at first until she realized what I meant. She shrugged. “Not really. Where’s Violet, by the way? Is she still being salty?” Morgan asked with a chuckle. I chuckled as well but it faltered.

  
“Actually, that’s why I was walking. I kinda got stressed about this situation and blew up at not only her, but Max and Kalila.” I said. “Whelp, I guess you probably aren’t in the mood to meet Ember then.” She said. I turned my head to look at her. “Ember? As in, the ultralink OC I helped you make?” I asked.

  
She nodded. “Huh, guess I should’ve thought about you having that possibility while I was gone. I haven’t really been thinking about my stories lately. That’s sad.” I said. “Do you want to meet him though? My brothers only know that he’s a friend whenever he’s in his human form. Dom and Joey actually like hanging out around him. But Ember gets annoyed pretty easily.” Morgan says.

  
“I’d like to meet him. In a way, maybe you and I could hangout sometime. Violet and Ember could meet each other and all that jazz. But Violet can’t use her portals right now. She kind of turned into a human and I left after practically getting mad.” I said. “Why don’t Ember and I take you back to Violet?” Morgan asks. “I would say yes but Max and Kalila will be present and I highly doubt Kalila would trust you. She doesn’t even trust ME right now.” I said frowning.

  
Before we could continue our talk, the sound of destruction happened. Both of us were alert and Ember came out to report what was happening. “Elementor is at the park. We need to get going.” Ember says. I nod. “Come on, we might be able to get there if we run.” I said. While I had looked away, I heard a noise. “Or, I can fly us there.” Morgan says. I turned back towards her and saw she didn’t look much like her in this form. And on top of that, she has wings.

  
“You know I hate heights.” I said. “If you’re afraid of heights, then why do you have a hoverboard?” Ember asked. “When I’m on the hoverboard, I feel safe because Violet wouldn’t let me fall. But any other time, I will get scared and cling myself to something if there isn’t a safe place.” I said. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.” Morgan says. I sighed. “Fine. But I’m not going to enjoy it.” I said letting her pick me up and taking us to Elementor.

  
Upon getting there, I could tell that it was all five right away. And last thing I needed was Metal Elementor to trap me in a mound of metal again. Morgan lands us nearby and we creped up to him quietly. “What’s the plan?” Morgan asked in a whisper. “I’ll keep him busy and you attack the orbs on his head. With your wings, you can fly away unless Air steps in.” I whispered back. Morgan nods and I started to walk out into the open.

  
Once Elementor spotted me, he stopped what he was doing. “Dark Violet?” Earth asked. He switched to Fire. “No you idiot, that’s UltraViolet.” Fire says. “It doesn’t really matter who she is right now, she doesn’t have her ultralink or Max Steel with her. We can return the favor she gave us.” Metal says. I got ready to run but Violet’s voice sounded behind me. I looked and saw her, Silver, and Kalila running towards me.

  
“Where’s Max and Steel?” I asked. Violet pointed up and my eyes followed to him flying past and attacking Elementor. Then a question just hit me. “How did you and Silver run here when you don’t even know how to use your legs?” I asked. “We’ll tell you later. We need to help Max and Steel with Elementor.” Silver says. Even though Max and Steel were fighting Elementor, I saw Morgan had started to help out.

  
“Who’s that?” Kalila asked. “That’s CaptainEmber. Or, my best friend Morgan.” I said. “What I want to know is how she got an ultralink.” Silver says. “I want to know how Elementor is here when he should’ve been in the Max Steel universe. Unless Laizen helped him get here.” Violet grumbles. I then thought of something. “Ember, come here!” I said.

  
Morgan landed and Ember came out and switched to his human form. “What do you need?” he asked. “Is there any way Violet could still use her ultralink powers while in her human form?” I asked. “Oh. It takes practice but it also depends on what ultralink power she’s trying to use.” He says. When I looked back to Violet, I couldn’t tell if she was listening so I poked her.

  
“Could you not!?” Violet says annoyed. “If you can make a portal to take Elementor back to the Max Steel universe, then we should be fine. Ember, do you think that’s possible?” I asked. “It’s a long shot but I can guide her through the steps. If you all can keep Elementor occupied, we should have enough time to pull this off.” Ember says.

  
“And if it doesn’t work?” Silver asked. “We might as well say goodbye to everything.” He says. “That does not inspire confidence in me.” Silver mutters. I silently chuckled but knew I was already on thin ice with my references. Especially when Silver said something Grif said from RvB. “Let’s do this. And maybe hurry because Max and Steel are suffering really bad. This is where my stasis bubble blaster would be handy.” I said.

  
_Third POV_

  
Violet followed Ember and she could tell that he did not mess around. He had orange hair with red faded tips. His outfit consisted of orange and black. When he stopped, Violet looked at him in curiosity. “First, you need to think about how your power works. In your current state and form, you probably feel weak because you don’t understand how it functions. Imagine using your power to look into another world like a mirror.” Ember says.

  
Violet did as she was told and sure enough, a small portal appeared and on the other side, a blue armored person was there. When the person looked towards Violet through the small portal, he waved. “Church! Church! I found a window and it shows a purple haired girl on the other side. Can we keep her?” he asked. “Caboose, we have more important things to do. Like clean the base or watch the Reds. And if Tucker hears about a chick, he’ll be all over her. And inside her.” Church says.

  
“Good. Now why don’t you close that and try to enlarge it to fit Elementor.” Ember suggests. On the other side of the portal, Caboose waved. “Bye pretty purple lady!” he says. “Caboose, where’s the chick? I got a hardline for her. Bow Chicka Bow Wow.” Tucker's voice says when the portal closed.

  
“I think I can do it. We have enough practice for me to use it on Elementor.” Violet says. She ran towards the fight despite Ember calling out to her. “You can hurt yourself if you don’t practice- and she didn’t hear a thing I said. Guess I might as well catch up.” He mumbles running after her. When Violet gets back to everyone, they were doing what they could to hold Elementor down. She closes her eyes and focused on Elementor until she imagined a portal beneath him taking him back to the Max Steel universe. In a flash of light, Elementor disappeared and Violet passes out from using her ultralink power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	32. Normal? Not happening- Chapter 32 (CFH)

\---------

A City Street - Universe 3 (Alyssa's)

\---------  
  


{Kalila's POV}  
  


"So....that just happened," Max muttered as Elementor disappeared.  
  


"I have asked this.... and I will ...ask it again," I said panting," Why can't normal stuff happen to me?"  
  


"Is she alright?" I heard the new girl ask.  
  


Her name was CaptainEmber right? She standing by Alyssa and Alyssa was checking on Violet after her portal stunt. I walked over and check Violet's breathing and pulse. Within a couple of seconds I knew she would be fine.  
  


"She just exhausted herself," I said.  
  


"I tried to warn her," the boy next to CaptainEmber said.  
  


I heard helicopters and sirens starting to approach. I had a feeling that they would be asking 6 teenagers and a superhero what was going on.  
  


"Let's get to the N-tek base," I said.  
  


They nodded. The boy standing next to Violet glowed for a small instant before an Ultra-link took his place. I pushed my questions to the back of my mind. Max Steel took Violet in Flight mode as the rest of us headed to the base in foot.  
  


"Now I know why humans complain in the gym class in school," Silver said after a half a mile.  
  


"Not even the half of it," Alyssa said," In some gym classes, like in Trollhunters, they have to climb ropes others like Miraculous....."  
  


"Alyssa...." I warned, clearly annoyed.  
  


"What? It's technically the same thing in this dimension. It just depends on the school," Alyssa defended.  
  


"That's all you had to say," Silver said.  
  


"I have watched my references. I need a reference every once and a while," Alyssa complained.  
  


"She does. Only thing that keeps her from going sometimes," commented CaptainEmber.  
  


She was in her street clothes now and Ember was currently linked to his host.  
  


"I'm not that bad Morgan."  
  


"Yes, you are," everyone else replied at once.  
  


\---------

N-tek Base- Universe 3

\---------  
  


{Kalila's POV}  
  


We arrived back at the base in 15 minutes. Silver sat down as soon as we got into the base.  
  


"Ow," Silver said as she sat," Stupid human feet."  
  


"Took you guys long enough," Steel said as he flew up to meet us.  
  


"Sorry," Morgan replied," We took a wrong turn."  
  


"Any change in Violet?" Alyssa asked, concern lingering in her voice.  
  


I suddenly heard Max as he came through the N-tek door behind us.  
  


"Still asleep," Max replied.  
  


"I'll go wait for her to wake up," Alyssa said as she started to head out.  
  


"Is it okay if I go with you?" I suddenly blurted.  
  


Alyssa was quiet, which was very unusual.  
  


"Sure...," she replied hesitantly.  
  


"I'll go t..." Silver started to say.  
  


"No. You still need to help figure out what's going on," I interrupted.  
  


Maybe it was our link, maybe it was that I was clearly sending my message to Silver through my eyes,  
  


"I need to talk to Alyssa. Alone."  
  


Silver nodded," Your right."  
  


Those were words that came out of her mouth once in a blue moon. I shot a 'Thank you' glance to her and left the room with Alyssa. Alyssa lead me to med bay. The dimension traveler outomatiyly sat next to her partner in a rolling chair beside the bed. I stood over by the entrance for a couple of seconds before I approached slowly.  
  


"Hey Alyssa..." I said not sure how to start.  
  


Relations between us had been strained for a while now. Alyssa had earned back some of my trust. Enough trust that I considered her a friend.  
  


"Are you here to make sure nothing happens?" Alyssa asked.  
  


My eyes widened at guess.  
  


"No, no, no, no, no , no," I said quickly, waving my arms," It's not like that,"  
  


I hadn't expected that from Alyssa but then again I did. In the little while I've known her she was A, crazy and B, very.... unique. I had know her for those qualities but it skipped my mind that she also had a head or a hero which included instinct, and deduction.  
  


"I... I came here to apologize," I said, starring at the floor," I shouldn't have said those things this morning...... I just guess we are all.... well I am on the edge after the last couple of days."  
  


I shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Alyssa to do something.  
  


"I'm sorry too," she replied after a few seconds.  
  


I looked up, not expecting that answer.  
  


"Violet was right. I've been selfish but I have been so desperate for answers, I had to jump on the chance to have my questions answered."  
  


She turned from her chair to look at me.  
  


"Though I doubt you've ever felt that way."  
  


Though she didn't scream it at me or meant it with harmful intent, those words tore through my heart.  
  


"Actually. I have," I said quietly.  
  


Alyssa looked surprise," Really?"  
  


I took a deep breath," Laizen promised that if I joined her, she would tell me where to find my parents."  
  


I haven't even told Silver what Laizen promised me. It was something I had kept to myself. I didn't need to bother everyone with my problems.  
  


"Jacob and Natalie Spell," Alyssa whispered turning back in her chair to face Violet," They've been missing for 5 years."  
  


"You know.....?" I started to say before I remembered the other conversation Laizen had with me.  
  


Alyssa didn't move or say anything. She was thinking about something. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. One word. Awkward. I reached out my hand. Alyssa saw it out of the corner of her eye and looked up at it.  
  


"Friends?" I asked.  
  


Alyssa eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting this. Though it was delayed, Alyssa smiled.  
  


"Friends," she said accepting my hand.  
  


We shook. A second after our hands connected, my Rev energy started erupting from my hand.  
  


"Crud!" I yelped as I quickly pulled my hand away and placed it behind my back.  
  


I focused on my energy. I felt my Rev energy dissipate from my hand but I could tell I was about to start overloading in a couple of hours.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked.  
  


"N...n..nothing," I said trying to think of a good excuse.  
  


I could usually come up with a good one on an instant notice, but nothing was coming to mind.  
  


"You....Your overloading," she realized after a second of thoughts," With Silver being human she can't control your Rev energy."  
  


I sighed. I was caught.  
  


"I don't need to worry everyone," I simply said.  
  


"Gosh. That salty Ultra-link was right. I've only been to concerned on myself."  
  


"Oh, so now you believe me," a weak voice said.  
  


We faced Violet who now had her eyes open and was now starting to move around.  
  


"Violet! Are you....?!"  
  


"I'm fine," Violet interrupted.  
  


Violet started to sit up.  
  


"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy," I said in vain.  
  


"You know you do the exact same thing," Violet said to me.  
  


I was about to reply but closed my mouth.  
  


"How do you know about that?" Alyssa asked her partner as Violet swung her feet off the bed.  
  


"I thought I should know what you read so if anything happened, I could help instead of you making 50 references before you got to the point."  
  


"I wouldn't make....," Alyssa started saying before she stopped.  
  


Alyssa would reference before she got to the point. Maybe not 50 but she might make two or three.  
  


"Oh and by the way," Violet said as her hand moved.  
  


Violet pinched Alyssa's neck, right where I showed her.  
  


"Ow, ow, ow," Alyssa whimpered.  
  


She kicked the rolling chair out from under her. She ducked low, getting out of Violet's grasp, and then stood up just as quick."  
  


"What was that for?!" Alyssa yelled.  
  


"For the last couple of weeks, all you have beeen talking about is that show Red vs. Blue. Because of that, when I opened my first portal when I practiced with Ember, I opened a portal there. One of those blue soldiers saw me and was making a scene about it."  
  


"You met Caboose," Alyssa complained.  
  


"Not the point," Violet argued.  
  


"Calm down," I said, trying to resist the urge to smile.  
  


The two stopped surprising.  
  


"Can you walk?" Alyssa asked Violet.  
  


"I might be able too," Violet responded.  
  


"Than let's go."  
  


"This isn't like you," Violet said as Alyssa helped her up.  
  


"Agreed," I replied.  
  


"I might not be the same as before DarkViolet but I am still a hero, and a hero puts others first."  
  


Alyssa stared right at me," Especially friends."  
  


"What?" I said, taken back.  
  


"I want to help and first things first. We need to get our Ultra-links back to normal."  
  


I smiled and then chuckled," You mean our type for normal."  
  


"Seriously," Violet said to me, annoyance in her voice.  
  


"She is right," Alyssa agreed," Normal for her is flying around Copper Canyon everyday, fight bad guys two to three times a day, alien, super villains and that's not even including school."  
  


Alyssa and I laughed. I felt some of the stress roll off my shoulder. I had a 99% chance that my life would never be normal, but hey, I agreed day 1 to fight super villains, aliens and anything in between. I could live with it.  
  


\----------

_Kalila: I'm so sore. *groans*_

_Lavender: I'm a little sore too_

_Kalila: How is your waist not hurting every time you twist or bend?_

_Lavender: *shrugs* I go the trampoline park a lot. You figure out how to roll out of those foam pits without getting sore much._

_Kalila: *groans again* This is only my third time going to a trampoline park._

_Lavender: Oof._

_Kalila: Chapter 33 with be out on Friday. We hope you enjoyed._

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	33. Chapter 33: Memories And Ember Likes Violet?

It was night and I had helped set up the sleeping area for the others. My dad had messaged me about coming home and I didn’t want to worry him. But I didn’t to leave them all. Since it was still the start of summer break, as long as I checked in, I should be fine. Somehow, when I laid on my bed after getting home, it felt like I never left home and sucked into these adventures traveling to different universes or realities.

  
But dreams can keep me alert now. After what happened before, I hardly trusted my dreams to be harmless. This dream was basically normal, to a degree. It was me and I had the A.I Delta from Red vs Blue. It was a random dream until it switched to something else. A nightmare I’ve had before.

  
I was walking through what seemed like a pyramid tomb hallway. There were two machines. One had a hole for hands and the other just stood there. I put my hand in and when I took it out, my hand was a ghost hand. After a few minutes, it went back to normal and I went to the other machine. Trying to walk past it, a hand grabbed me and started to pull me back to the machine. Looking at the hand, it was creepy and was part of a long arm that came out of a hole in the back of the machine. For some reason, I pull the machine as it practically crushed me. But I was still struggling with the arm and just as I was starting to wake up, I thought I should have a weapon.

  
Waking with a start, I looked around my room and wondered why I wasn’t at the N-Tek base. “Alyssa, dishes.” I heard my dad say. Confused, I left my room and started on the dishes. ‘What is happening? I should be with Violet but yet, I’m at home.’ I thought. Finishing the dishes, I wash my hands and put on a clean set of clothes. Sliding my sneakers on, I head to the door only to be stopped by my dad.

  
“Where are you going? You finally show up after two weeks and now you’re going back out?” He asks. “I’m just hanging out with friends. And you said that I should be moving around instead of laying on my bed, playing on my phone.” I said. I give him a hug and smiled. “I’ll be back. I love you dad.” I said. His worried face changes into a small smile. “I love you too, girlie.” He says.

  
I leave the house and started towards the N-Tek base. This is where Violet’s portals would be useful. Because having to walk there is tiring. But finally getting there, I find Violet up and outside. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” I said. “You saw me wake up yesterday. Don’t you remember?” Violet asked.

  
I cock my head in confusion then shook my head. “Your friend Morgan was there with her ultralink Ember. We couldn’t do anything to stop Elementor. How do you not remember?” she asks. “I remember the fight but I haven’t seen you since you passed out to get Elementor back to the Max Steel universe.” I said. Violet frowns and I looked to her generally confused.

  
“Everything feels weird right now. I was at home and I felt like I never left.” I said. “There’s something you aren’t telling us, is there?” Violet asked. “What are you talking about? I’m not hiding anything. If I was hiding something, you would have found out by now because of my horrible lying. Something just doesn’t feel right.” I said.

  
I sat down and lied on the floor. “Kalila is right though. Our normal and all that jazz.” I mumbled. I was by myself but held my hand to my head. “What’s wrong with me and why can’t we have one day where its calm and normal?”

Third POV

  
“What makes you think this will work?” Silver asked. Ember stood across from her, weapon in hand. “While you can’t link up with your host, its best to learn combat to defend yourself. And because you are linked to someone with similar Takonian properties.” He says.

  
“So, what about that?” Silver asked. “You have to link up every so often to keep from overloading. Because you are human, you can’t link back up to prevent this. But, if you pay attention, I can help you so we aren’t blown to smithereens.” Ember says. Silver looked to him surprised. “Are you sure you aren’t doing this to impress someone? Because its pretty obvious to me.” Kalila says walking in.

  
Ember stiffens then shook his head. “No. I’m only here to help Silver and Violet learn their human forms and be able to switch back to their ultralink forms fluidly. This helps me when Morgan is in school. I can stay close to her and not be stuffed in a backpack.” He says. “I ship Ember and Violet.” A voice says behind the three.

  
Ember's face becomes flustered and red. “Morgan!” he says. Morgan smiles while Kalila and Silver looked at her weird. “You ship them?” Kalila asked. Morgan nods. “Alyssa would agree with me. They’re perfect for each other. I think she’s already written a oneshot on them.” She says.

  
“You are the worst person ever. Of all time.” Ember says glaring at Morgan. “You put up with me still. You should’ve been there when Alyssa and Violet took me to Ninjago. I had so much fun with the ninja before we had to go. Elementor was there too.” Morgan says.

  
“Hey guys? I think there’s something wrong with Alyssa. She doesn’t remember yesterday when I woke up.” Violet says. “V-Violet!?” Ember stammered. Violet looked at him confused. “Don’t worry. I’m just teasing him.” Morgan says with a grin on her face. “O-kay then. Where’s Max and Steel?” Violet asked.

  
Third POV

  
“Manipulating their memories will be enough to help Laizen against them. And it starts with the blonde girl.” Meta says in the shadows. “I’ll be there soon. Don’t start without me!” Riut's voice said through the earpiece. “Shut up you idiot. Leave this to me and don’t even think about intervening.” Meta hissed. “Fine.” Riut grumbled before going offline. Meta watches the teens and growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	34. Countdown- Chapter 34 (CFH)

———————

N-tek base-Universe 3

———————  
  


{Kalila’s POV}  
  


I was surprised that I stayed alive to 5:00 in the morning. My 10 hour mark had hit right before midnight. Thankfully Ember cracked down on me and Silver and was able to prolong the time. I was still full of Rev energy just around my 8 hour mark but hey I was still alive. Still alive but still running on a close countdown.However something surprised me even more, Ember’s theory.  
  


“Your saying that Silver will be able to change back and forth between human and Ultralink, even after they get back to normal?” I asked, trying to make sure I had heard correctly.  
  


“Along with Violet?” Silver also asked.  
  


“As you guys have seen, Laizen gains information through other universes. She then uses that information to further her power,” Ember started.  
  


“From more than just the three we come from,” Violet said.  
  


“Well technically 4 if you count the Max Steel we got stuck with,” Silver said.  
  


“Not the point,” Ember said, trying to get our attention back to him,” but the weakness to that is that others know how Laizen does those things. Thankfully she didn’t realize that the expert on link-shifting just happened to move to this dimension.”  
  


“And your sure Laizen used part of your program code to do this to them?” I asked.  
  


“Of course. No one else could have such a perfect link-shifting code on them,” Ember replied, slightly offended.  
  


Me and Silver glanced at each other. A small chuckled passed between us before we returned our attention of Ember.  
  


“Let’s just get this going. I have a feeling that Alyssa is going to need some more zapping soon,”. Ember said.  
  


“Yea...yea...sure...” Ember mumbled.  
  


I tried to hide my smile but I couldn’t. The result was Ember giving me a pretty good death glare. The hours passed. We learned while Silver was in her human form she would siphon the Rev energy off of me and then store it herself. She could then use it it many way. Some of those things I could do, others not.  
  


Around 8:00 Ember let us go on break, except for Silver. She wasn’t to happy with that. Thankfully I intervened by reminding her that we were on a time crunch, Violet wasn’t. I was happy to stay but Ember ordered me to go and get breakfast or something. After giving me a glare about that order, I left, trying to figure out where the kitchen were.  
  


“How’s that training going?” I heard Max say, as I entered the control room.  
  


Max and Steel were currently at a computer was they stifled through N-tek drives.  
  


“Well considering, I haven’t blown up yet,” I said.  
  


“I know that feeling,” he responded.  
  


“Where is Alyssa?” I asked noticing the missing presence of the dimension traveler.  
  


“She went home around 2:00am this morning. She seemed to be in a daze,” Steel said.  
  


I don’t know why, but I had a feeling something was wrong.  
  


“And you guys didn’t let her stay here and sleep?” I asked  
  


“We were asleep, along with Morgan. The only reason we found out if because we were reviewing the security feed,” Steel answered.  
  


My gut feeling grew.  
  


“Could you guys find where she is? I’m going to try and grab some breakfast before I head back to training.  
  


“Uuuhhh....sure?” Max asked, confused about the request,” Are you worried about something?”  
  


“Just check. Between Alyssa’s personality and Laizen’s scheming ways, we just need to be careful.”  
  


“On it ma’am,” Steel saluted to me before he started hacking into the city’s cameras.  
  


I headed out the door, the metal slamming as I entered the hallway.  
  


“Crud,” I said stopping in my tracks.  
  


I had totally forgotten why I had gone to the control room in the first place.  
  


“Hey Max, Steel,” I said pretty embarrassed as I peaked my head in.  
  


“Yes?” the boys asked.  
  


“Do you know where the kitchens are at?”  
  


———————

N-tek base-Universe 3

———————  
  


{Silver’s POV}  
  


Of course something else came up. When you think you’ve finally got something settled, something planed, something else comes in and messes it up. First it was a solo heroing, then dimension traveling, finding out that a human is somehow connected to our dimension, and becoming human were just to name a few. If Makino and the rest of my kin weren’t evil, being lieutenant of the scout fleet didn’t seem so bad right now.  
  


“So you don’t remember anything after Violet portaled elementor back to his dimension,” my partner asked after everything was explained.  
  


“Yea. I remember the fight then I remember helping you guys set up for the night. Next thing I know, I’m in my room asleep,” Alyssa answered,” Did anything happen that I don’t remember?”  
  


I could feel Kalila’s uneasiness. She had apologized to Alyssa yesterday. I knew that’s what she was doing when she went to see Violet with Alyssa. I also knew that apology was a really good one too when the three had come in and Alyssa practically demanded that we stopped everything and helped me and Kalila.  
  


“We never made beds last night. I was helping these two from blowing up,” Ember said, gesturing to us.  
  


“And helping me get back to my Ultra-link form,” Violet added.  
  


Alyssa put her hand in her face and groaned.  
  


“Did we miss anything?” Max and Steel asked as they walked in the door.  
  


“You realize I called you 5 minutes ago,” Kalila said.  
  


“Yea,” Steel replied,” So.”  
  
  


——————————

Kalila: Stilver has won! Stilver has won! *sing-song*

CaptianE: Vember too!

Lavender: Alright, alright. I get that you two are happy that we have finally agreed on who to ship.

Kalila: Guess I have to make some more interaction dialogues soon after this victory *does victory dance*

Lavender: *laughing* I’ve already told you. We get it. Your happy about Stilver.

Kalila: Lavender will be posting on Friday with chapter 35. We hope you enjoyed.

——————————  
  


Once again we will be taking a one week hititus after chapter 35. I will be at a church camp where we will not be allowed to have our phones what so ever. Trust me. I’m losing my 150+ Amino streak after this camp. I hope you understand. We will be back the 16th. Until then.

~K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	35. Chapter 35: Reconnaissance For The Future

**Third POV**

  
“This has to be the worst thing that has happened to us. How in the world are you even losing your memories?” Violet asked Alyssa. The blonde shrugs but in doing so, hisses in pain and put her hands to her head. Alyssa walks off while everyone else gathered around. “Should we really be leaving her alone like that? Maybe someone should watch her.” Max suggests.

  
“I’ll do it. She is my best friend after all. Lys would do the same thing for me. I’ll let you guys know if anything changes.” Morgan says following her friend. “Not only are Silver and I human, Alyssa is basically useless in her current state. I’m blaming Laizen for this. She’s the reason we’re even here in the first place.” Violet says.

  
“It also doesn’t help our situation when Kalila and Silver can’t link up to prevent detonation. I’ll try to teach you two as fast as I can but it’ll take a week at most. Once you can become ultralinks again, perhaps its better to have a strategic plan to attack Laizen and take her down entirely.” Ember says. “As much as I want to agree with you, it won’t be that easy. We barely escaped her ship. What makes you think we can get to her when we have to get past Riut and Meta?” Steel asks.

  
“Maybe the only ones who can stop Laizen are KalilaSilver and UltraViolet. Morgan, Max, Steel, and I will hold off those two giving you four the chance to attack.” Ember says. “Alyssa can’t help us, idiot. What part of her current state don’t you understand? Until she gets back to normal, UltraViolet is dead.” Violet says. Everyone looks towards Violet and tears are coming out of her eyes.

  
“Why don’t we calm down and discuss this later. Steel and I are going on patrol around the base in the meantime.” Max says. He and Steel leave and all that remained was Ember with three girls. “I guess we can continue your lessons. The faster Silver is back to her original form, the better for all of us. This is cutting it real close for us.” Kalila says. With that, the four worked on the lesson.

** Third POV **

  
“I’m going in.” Meta says. But as she went to leave her spot, a figure stood in her way. “You’ll need to wait a little longer. DV and Laizen want me to see UltraViolet so I’m ready for the future.” The figure says. Meta growls. “I don’t know who you are and who ‘DV’ is but I’m doing this for Laizen. Stand in my way and you won’t live to see any future.” Meta says.

  
“Tch, there’s a reason you never heard of me. I’m not from this universe or reality. Where I’m from, my former boss had such an attitude that he let a sorceress take the lives of his followers just to bring about the Eternal Knight. It was during that fight that I met DV and she gave me the choice of ditching that place and joining her. I took my chances and all I have to do now is watch UltraViolet until the time is right.” The figure says.

  
“What is your name, newbie?” Meta asked eyeing the figure. The figure giggled and stepped into the light to show herself to Meta. “For now, R.C. DV doesn’t want my name to be revealed before the time comes. I’ll be on my way now. Enjoy your time memory wiping like a coward. Tootles!” R.C says cheerfully leaving Meta. Meta growls and punches the wall next to her. “That brat will not take this from me. Not in a million years.” Meta snarled.

  
R.C hops from building to building like it was hop scotch. Jumping down from the building, she changes her form to look like a construction worker and smiled as she came up to the building. Off to the side, R.C notices Alyssa and Morgan sitting together. “If the blonde one is UltraViolet, then getting close to her will her me in the future. Maybe a teenage form is in order. I will look into that while scouting.” She says to herself.

  
Getting closer, Alyssa and Morgan can be heard talking. “For some reason, my memory forgets because I’m around Violet, Kalila, or Silver. I’m find right now but if this keeps up, we won’t be able to stop Laizen.” Alyssa says. “Maybe if you talk to them from far away like through the phone, do you think you’ll still remember?” Morgan asked.

  
Alyssa shrugged. “I don’t know. Its like I’m Epsilon and I just turn off my short term memory switch whenever I’m around the people I need to be around. This has Laizen written all over it.” Alyssa says. “I don’t know how to help but Ember and I will stay as long as we can go help. Are you forgetting things around Max and Steel?” Morgan asked.

  
Alyssa shook her head. “I wonder what would happen if Tachya came in. She’d be a real help as well as Josh. Josh could technically syphon the energies making Laizen weak and the opening we need to stop her. Then I’ll be back to questioning Dark Violet’s existence and why she isn’t done with me yet.” She says.

  
R.C smiles and turns to leave. Once she was far enough, she spoke to a microphone in her watch. “I believe infiltrating UltraViolet in the future will be super easy.” She says. A voice responded from it in return. “Don’t underestimate UltraViolet. It may seem easy now but I need her to be vulnerable so I can come back. If she has any children in the future, you are to watch them too. Until my strength returns, you will watch her from the shadows and allow Laizen and her puppets to do their thing. Is that clear?” the voice asked. R.C smirks. “Yes DV. Crystal clear.” She replied. 

  
** Third POV **

  
Violet groans as she collapsed onto her mattress in exhaustion. “Now I understand why Alyssa didn’t want to train in the first place.” Violet says. “If you end up like her, then you may not regain your ultralink form.” Ember says. Violet looks over to Ember and realized that they were alone in the room together. Kalila and Silver were making dinner, Max and Steel were still on patrol and Alyssa and Morgan were somewhere.

  
“Hey.” Violet began. Ember looked to her curiously. “Yeah?” he asked. “Have you ever talked about anything other than the main objective?” Violet asked, avoiding the reference she was about to make like Alyssa. Ember sighs and sat down next to Violet. “To be completely honest, no. It’s the one thing that I have yet to stray from. Morgan helped with everything else but when it comes to missions, its all I think about. Besides someone else.” He says mumbling the last part.

  
Violet looked at him confused. “What was that last bit?” she asked. “It was nothing. I feel like we should go get everyone together for dinner.” Ember says. Violet nods. “Why don’t you get Alyssa and Morgan while I get Max and Steel?” Violet suggests. “Why? Wouldn’t you rather get Alyssa?” Ember asks. “Its because of the memory thing. Let’s just get everyone for dinner and call it a night. I’m just hoping for a better day tomorrow.” Violet says. Subconsciously, Violet’s hand entwines with Ember’s surprising him. _‘Guess we’re off to a great start. More or less.’_ He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	36. Girl Talk- Chapter 36(CFH)

———————

N-tek Base

———————

{Kalila’s POV}

I woke up quickly, sitting up and panting with sweat starting to run down my forehead. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing.

“Are you alright Kalila?” I heard my partner’s voice ask as a hand rested on my shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be up,” I said as I opened my eyes.

I glanced to the right of me to see Silver sitting on ‘my’ bed. We were all sleeping in the med bed which was the only room in the facility with comfortable beds. Violet was on the far wall while Max took a rest and few beds from her. Silver and I beds were right next to each other also a few beds over from Max.

Ember, Morgan and Alyssa were staying at their houses. A few days ago Morgan mentioned that Alyssa’s memory loss was linked to being around me and the other energy powered teenagers, so we limited our interactions. With Alyssa not being able to come as much Violet often split to continue our training.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Silver said.

“I’m fine,” I lied.

“No your not,” Silver said.

“Yes I am,” I argued.

“Your lying”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m...,”

“It’s 2:00 am! Be quiet before I zap you both!” Violet yelled from a few beds over.

“Agreed,” Max mumbled, momentarily waking up.

“You can’t even zap us!” Silver and I shouted to Violet.

Violet groaned in response before heading back to sleep. I rubbed my forehead, suddenly feeling a small headache.

“See. Lying,” Silver said.

I rolled my eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Silver asked,” And don’t even say that nothing is wrong or that you are fine. I may not be able to read your mind right now, but I know you well enough that I can read you expressions.”

“It’s was....just a nightmare,” I muttered.

It was the truth, but it was also sort of misleading. I still felt my Rev energy building up at a dangerous level. It scared me. Thankfully Silver had learned how to change me into my Hero suit (Silver Suit is the technically term). It extended my time before I go....well.....boom.

“Let’s just go back to sleep,” I said as I laid back down.

“Kalila,” Silver tried to threaten.

“Good night,” I said ignoring her tone.

———————

N-tek Base

———————

{Silver’s POV}

“Kalila,” I muttered annoyed as I walked down the N-tek hallways.

I am her partner. How am I suppose to help her if she won’t tell me what’s wrong?!

“Starting to get the headache I usually get from Alyssa?” A voice asked.

Violet was in the med bay doorway.

“I guess,” I muttered angrily, still upset and Kalila,” What happened to you sleeping?”

“I was asleep when you two were yelling but after all that racket it was going to take a bit. So when I heard you leave I thought you may want to talk,” she answered as she approached me.

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms,” I don’t think what your going to say is going to help me.”

“You could at least listen to what I have to say before you decide that,” Violet said annoyed.

I rolled my eyes before I jested her to continue.

“I’ve learned from Alyssa that humans tend to put up a tough exterior when they are afraid or hurt. They also do it so that no one thinks they are weak.”

“So....?” I asked wanting her to get to the point.

“Kalila has had a tough past along with the fact that she isn’t in the best condition and is afraid of it, her walls are built up hard right now.

“How did you know about..?” I started asking.

“Remember, I read Amino,” Violet shrugged.

I sighed.

“What is the best thing to do?” I asked.

As I hated to admit it, I didn’t know anything about stuff like this. Violet had more understanding about the human side of Kalila, I knew more about her other side. The side I thought could be alien..... maybe even Takonian.

“Just remind her that you are there to help, just don’t keep pushing and give her some space. It could also help to figure our what’s she’s afraid of and help remedy it,” Violet said.

“What she is afraid of doesn’t take rocket science,” I muttered,” She is afraid of overloading.”

“And the best way to help her is....” Violet continued.

“For me to be able to switch back to my Ultra-link form,” I said now annoyed at myself.

“Ember said that in a day or two we should be able to switch back and forth between forms, so it won’t take long,” Violet said, trying to help.

“Still, it’s annoying that I can’t help that right now.”

Just and I finished talking, alarms sounded throughout the base.

“What’s going on?!” Max yelled in the med bay.

We ran back in. Violet and I each got to a different control panel.

“We have visitors and they aren’t the good kind.”

—————————

Kalila: *sighs*I’m more at camps, school events and vacations than I am at the house this summer.

Lavender: It throws your story mode off quite a bit doesn’t it.

Kalila: Yea. The last three chapters have been done in a rush.

Lavender: I told you that you don’t have to rush them.

Kalila: I don’t want them to be late.

Lavender: *Folds arms* Like mine?

Kalila: Yes. Like yours

Lavender: *looks at Kalila with annoyance*

Kalila: *rolls eyes* See you next week. Lavender will have her chapter out on Friday. we hope you enjoyed.

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	37. Chapter 37: Shadowed Fight

Third POV

“We have visitors, and they’re not the good kind” Silver says. Violet looked through her panel and saw Meta making her way inside. Kalila is soon up along with Max and Steel. “I’ll call Alyssa and Morgan for backup.” Kalila says. Violet shook her head.

“They’re asleep and it’s the middle of the night. We aren’t going to wake them up. We’ll just handle this ourselves. Besides, Alyssa can’t be near us until we figure out how to stop whatever blocks her memories.” Violet says.

“Then I guess its just the five of us.” Max says. “I hope Ember's lessons pay off.” Silver mutters. Violet raises her arms and the others imitated her movements in their own way. “You can’t win this time. Laizen will have all of you finally.” Meta’s voice rang out.

Max and Steel go change into their Turbo mode and the girls charge forward. Riut and Meta stood outside the base waiting for the heroes. “Even if you think you’ll win, there will always be someone to save us.” Violet says. Taking the leap, she felt an odd sensation throughout her body.

“What’s happening!?” Silver shouted. Violet opened her eye and realized she was flying. Looking towards Silver, she too was flying. “We’re ultralinks again! Ember was right!” Violet says doing a flip. “Time to link with Kalila finally.” Silver says flying towards her partner.

Violet heard it as a pink glow formed. “Rev up, Blade!” Kalila says. Violet smiled internally and started shooting at Meta and Riut. “I thought the ultralinks were stuck as humans?” Riut asked Meta. “Less talking, more fighting idiot!” Meta growled.

“Now this is what I’m talking about! Yeaheha!” Max shouts. He switches to Cannon mode and attacks Riut while Kalila went against Meta. Violet helped by shooting to get their attention giving the heroes an opening to attack their opponent. But what surprised Violet was hearing Alyssa’s thoughts suddenly.

_‘I wish I could help everyone. This memory problem is annoying and I just want Violet right now.’_ Alyssa thought. “Alyssa? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Violet asked. _‘Violet? How the heck are you talking to me? Aren’t you still in your human form?’_ Alyssa asked.

“Nope. Ember’s training helped me change back into my ultralink form. My guess is that Kalila and Silver are ecstatic to be linked again.” Violet says. _‘Why are you even up at this hour? I’m just having my usual hard time falling asleep.’_ Alyssa says.

“Meta and Riut are attacking the base. But don’t worry, we’re doing fine without you.” Violet says quickly. _‘Fine my butt. I’m going to help you guys. It’s the least I could do.’_ Alyssa says. “I’m not going to change your mind, will I?” Violet asked flatly. _‘Correct. Maybe my memory problem will be gone when you bring me over there. We can only try.’_ Alyssa says.

“Okay. I’m bringing you in 3… 2… 1!” Violet says as a portal appeared and Alyssa fell out of it. Linking up, Alyssa felt her armor form and Violet mentally smiles at the feeling. “Any problems from memory lane?” Violet asked. Alyssa shook her head. “I feel perfectly fine now. Now let’s help Kalila and Silver.” Alyssa says.

Alyssa charges in and kicks Meta in the chest. “Alyssa? What are you doing here?” Kalila asked surprised. “Couldn’t let you guys have all the fun fighting these guys. Besides, Violet needs me.” Alyssa says. Violet scoffs. “I could do this without you perfectly fine.” Violet countered.

“Enough! You four have been nothing but troublesome. Laizen may want you alive but, I believe you are better off dead!” Meta growled. She pulls out knives and starts throwing them at the heroes. Alyssa and Kalila dodge most of them but some knives manage to damage their armor.

“You are all talk and no action. I will silence you by the night’s end! Riut!” Meta called out. The male looked over and the girls notice that Max wasn’t fairing well with an enemy made with shadows. “Drown them all in your shadows. And do not let up at all. Increase the pressure and make it so they cannot escape.” Meta says. Riut nods and the three heroes soon felt the shadows surrounding them.

“Turbo Pulse. Max! Hello?” Alyssa called out. “Violet, anything from Kalila and Max?” She asked. No reply came from the ultralink. Struggling from her shadowed bonds, she tries to move within but with no avail. The other two heroes use their energies to maneuver through. Calling out to each other, hearing no reply and continuing their search for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	38. Using the Lessons- Chapter 38 (CFH)

————————

N-tek Base

————————

{Kalila’s POV}

“You did it Silver!” I shouted.

I hadn’t been this happy in a very long time.

“I did it!” Silver shouted clearly happy too,” Now let’s put these two where they belong.”

“Rev Up! Blade!”

The familiar mode formed around me. Man! I missed it.

“Hey Meta!” I shouted running towards Laizen’s lackey.

“How about a re-match?!” Silver finished.

Meta blocked my arm blade with her knife and parried my blow.

“ I thought the ultralinks were stuck as humans!” Riut yelled to Meta as Max barley misses him with Cannon mode.

“Less talking, more fighting idiot!” Meta growled as I went to strike her again.

“We have a advantage this time. Me and Silver are all charged up,” I said as I flipped over her and slashed the back of her armor,” and we don’t have any injuries holding us back!”

I suddenly heard the sound of a portal opening above us. I didn’t even have time to look up before a purple glow caught me off guard.

“Alyssa? What are you doing here?” I ask realizeing what had just happened.

“Couldn’t let you guys have all the fun fighting these guys. Besides, Violet needs me.” Alyssa replied.

Violet scoffed at Alyssa’s remark.

“I could do this without you perfectly fine,” Violet countered.

“Enough! You four have been nothing but troublesome. Laizen may want you alive but, I believe you are better off dead!” Meta growled as she stood up.

Daggers suddenly appeared in her hands.

“Kalila!” Silver warned in my head.

It was to late. Meta released a barrage of knives even my reflexes and speed couldn’t keep up. I released Turbo Blade Mode. It saved energy and allowed me to move a little fast. I did still sustain damage and Alyssa did too.

“You are all talk and no action. I will silence you by the night’s end! Riut!” Meta called out, “Drown them all in your shadows. And do not let up at all. Increase the pressure and make it so they cannot escape.”

Riut smiled evilly and nodded. The blackness around us grew thicker.

“Not this again,” I complained.

I heard Alyssa calling Max’s name but I was to dark to see anything.

“What do we do?” I asked Silver.

“Electric Mode won’t work anymore. I don’t know,” she replied.

“Think Kalila think,” I told myself.

I made my mind race, trying to think of any possibility. Then it hit me.

“I have a plan but it is stupid and risky,” I told Silver.

“Max and Steel do it all the time and they end up fine. If they can pull it off so can we.”

“Do you think you can change back into your human form for a couple of minutes!” I asked.

“What?!” Silver shouted at me.

The shadows growed thicker and I could no longer hear Alyssa’s shouting.

“Told you it was risky.”

There was a second before Silver replied.

“I think I can. What’s the plan?”

————————

N-tek Base

————————

{Silver’s POV}

If this worked Kalila so owed me and I would actually get some bragging rights that Steel couldn’t get. I un-linked from Kalila and got ready. Even un-linked from Kalila I could still monitor her energy readings. The Rev energy was being focused in her hands.

“Now!” My partner shouted as she started focusing the last bit of energy.

I focused on myself. I never in my life wanted to be a human until now. I had turned back into my Ultra-link for I had focused on Kalila and how she needed me to be a Ultra-link, for her sake and for others. Now she needed me to be human for this plan to work.

I didn’t even realized I had switched back until I felt myself trying to gain my balance without even thinking about it.

“Ready?” My partner asked from where in the darkness.

“Let’s go!” I shouted.

I focused the Rev energy I had gotten from Kalila into my hands. The Rev energy started forming into a small ball in my hands, steadily growing bigger and bigger. Slightly to my left I saw a pink glow also glowing.

“What’s going on?” I heard Riut shout from somewhere.

“Laizen should have never given me this power!” I shouted as the energy grew to the size of a basketball,” Now instead of one Rev powered human, you have to deal with two.”

I forced the Rev energy ball up.

“Basic science,” I heard Kalila yell,” Energy not only creates heat but also creates light!”

Our two balls of energy bursted, created a sudden flash of light above us. It glowed for a few seconds before dying out.

“It worked,” I said.

I felt my legs give out from underneath me.

“This must be what it feels like when Kalila runs out of Rev energy,” I thought to myself.

“Alyssa, Max, Violet, Steel,” I heard Kalila say in the background,” We leave the rest to you.”

———————————

Lavender: So your going on a plane for the first time?

Kalila: No not really. I just don’t remember the other two plane rides since it happened at 5 months old and 5 years old.

Lavender: So your scared?

Kalila: *chuckles nervously* Slightly

Lavender: As long as Makino, Extroyer or anyone else attacks, you’ll be fine.

Kalila: *groans* That doesn’t help.

Lavender: *laughs*

Kalila: We are starting to near the end everyone. Chapter 39 will be out Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	39. Chapter 39: Preparing For The End

“We leave the rest to you.” Kalila’s voice said. I looked around realizing that the shadows were clearing up slightly. I could also hear Max shout Turbo Pulse clearing more shadows. I frowned knowing I couldn’t emit light of any kind but the light levels were enough for Violet to portal me out.

Regrouping with the others, Riut and Meta were gone. _‘We almost had them too! They’re just too powerful.’_ I thought. “I’m sure you guys will be ready for the final battle against them.” Violet says in my head. _‘And if we’re not? Violet, we lost time to train because of my memory problem and the fact that you and Silver were turned human. We aren’t even near the level to take them on. Let alone Laizen.’_ I thought back.

“Then how about we run a training sim right now? You three have to finish the objective together as a team. It’ll be timed and recorded so we can fix the mistakes that you might make while there. I have a similar layout in my memory banks after hacking Laizen’s systems during the rescue mission.” Violet says. I groaned but let myself flop onto the mattress Violet had been using.

_‘We’ll train in the morning. I’m tired and would rather have Morgan and Ember here during the training. Besides, I think you should be with Ember. I think you two would be amazing together. I can kind of already picture what it’d be like if you two had children now. Heh.’_ I thought. “Alyssa! Just go to sleep!” Violet says flustered. I chuckled and laid down and fell asleep.

The next few days breezed by as well all trained. Morgan got paired with me and Kalila with Max. I enjoyed the training since it kept my mind off the inevitable future. I never thought that I’d be afraid of it but I was. Having everyone here together was the best thing I could ask for. But all good things must come to an end. Stories end, new adventures begin. The cycle continues to the ends of time.

When we started the whole team training, Morgan and Max were holding off the simulated Riut and Meta while Kalila and I were going for the simulated version of Laizen. Each difficulty was harder than the last and there were some where it took more than one try to complete. By the time we got to break time, I sighed in relief after sucking down my water.

“I’m ready to do completely nothing. I’m pooped.” I said. Violet looks to me with a face of annoyance and astonishment combined. “You were complaining about not being good enough just a while ago. Now you’re took tired to continue?” Violet asked. I frowned but let my head hit the wall with a ‘thump' sound.

“Its weird not having Uncle Ferrus nagging at Steel and I to train.” Max says. “Wait till he hears that we were doing it without him having to tell us to. That’ll surprise him.” Steel mentions. “I’m still new to this training stuff but Ember has helped me out with some of it. But I agree with Alyssa. I’m fricking tired. I want to play some Minecraft or Mario Kart on her Nintendo Switch.” Morgan says.

“If you stop training now and start playing videogames, you’ll never be ready for the fight. You all need to be prepared for any scenario Laizen throws at you.” Ember says. “You clearly don’t understand fatigue, Ember. Relaxing helps our bodies so we don’t over exert past our limits. And most of us have reached our limits in training right now.” I said.

“I guess I could take a small break.” Kalila says. I smiled. “We’ll go take an hour break while the rest of you can stay and do what you do best.” I said standing up. “I’ll set up your game so you can play.” Violet says walking away. “Why don’t you go with her Ember?” I suggest. He sighs and trudges after Violet.

Third POV 

Violet is at the giant computer setting things up when Ember walks up next to her. “Need any help, Violet?” He asked. She looks up to him and shook her head. “I’m just about done. It’s a simple setup that takes at least a few minutes tops. Did you want to help?” She asked.

“Actually, Alyssa suggested for me to go with you.” He said. Violet slightly blushes when she realized what Alyssa had in mind. “Ember, do you know what you’ll do when this is over?” Violet asked. “Well, I was hoping I could hangout with you more. Maybe I could take you out somewhere once we get the chance.” Ember says.

“Like a date?” Violet asked. He nods. “I guess I should’ve waited until after but, I like like you Violet. The others were just trying to give us the push once they realized we started liking each other.” Ember says. “Then I would love to go out with you. I’m sure there’s a place we can go to that’s a big city or tucked away in the woods. I can take us to wherever we want.” Violet says. Ember smiles and the two left the room to get the others for their game.

During the hour break, there were multiple rounds of Mario Kart. Then Kalila somehow convinced everyone to try out Mortal Kombat 11. Alyssa opted out from the game and so did Morgan. Max and Kalila did a few rounds until they all had to return to training. By the time it got dark, everyone was exhausted either physically or mentally. With no energy, everyone ate pizza for dinner and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	40. Goodbyes and Hellos- Chapter 40(CFH)

——————

Laizen’s ship- Universe 1

——————

Third Person

“Again and again these heroes still seem to escape you!” Laizen yelled.

Both of Laizen’s generals kneeled in her throne room. Laizen’s fist wasn’t the only thing shaking in the room.

“I’m sorry my lady...” Riut tried to say.

“Don’t give me any excuses!” Laizen yelled.

Riut became every quiet. Neither of them dared to speak. Laizen stood suddenly her glare still razor sharp.

“They have stopped me no matter what I try to do! I can’t even mess with the Ultralink’s codes anymore! They have become immune to any bugs with my touch on it! The only thing we have been able to accomplish was siphon some of the Rev and Turbo energy from the two hybrids,” Laizen said.

Fear continued to pulse through the generals blood.

“Not to mention that we have yet to gain the being who is the key to all this!”Laizen yelled.

Laizen slowly walked down the steps to her throne. She stood in front of her kneeling generals who’s heads bowed in her presence. Laizen sneered and Riut was suddenly sent back into the throne room doors....hard. Riut slid down the doors, knocked out cold. Laizen turned her attention to Meta who was now looking up at her empress.

“I know...I know a way we can get ahead,” Meta choked out fearfully.

Laizen sneered but motioned her to continue.

“We have plenty of ways to get Turbo energy, even now all the Turbo energy we need is almost gathered. All we need is more Rev energy and the key.”

“I know this,” Laizen growled.

“The reason we haven’t been able to collect Rev energy is because it is so rare and we don’t know as much about it like Turbo energy.”

“Get on with it!”

“What...what if we can get the knowledge we need from the one who first knew it?”

Laizen was about to punish her until she realized the genius behind it.

“You mean one of the Seers,” Laizen said.

Meta nodded.

“Not just a Seer but the one who discovered the universe with Rev energy,” Meta said, her breathing still rapid.

Laizen seemed to think on this before she started chuckling.

“Why haven’t I thought of that,” Laizen smiled evilly.

The gears turned around in Laizen’s head, forming her plan.

“Don’t fail this mission Meta.”

——————

N-tek Base- Universe 3

——————

Kalila’s POV

“Are you sure Kalila?” Silver asked me.

I nodded.

“Are you fine with it?” I asked.

Silver nodded back at me.

“Your too stubborn for me to stop you so it’s just better if I go with it and make sure nothing happens,” Silver said,” but I also agree with you on this.”

I sighed a little bit of relief. I didn’t want Silver doing anything she didn’t want to do. We walked into the simulator. Morgan and Alyssa were brawling it out in their armor.

“Hey Kalila,” Alyssa said giving me a small wave.

During my distraction Morgan ended up kicking Alyssa square in the chest causing the dimension traveler to fall on her back.

“No fair,” Alyssa complained,” I was distracted.”

Morgan held out her hand to help Alyssa up which she accepted.

“Don’t get distracted then,” Morgan laughed.

“Is anything wrong, Kalila?” Alyssa asked knowing I wasn’t usually in here at this time.

“Wrong, no but I do want to talk about something,” I replied.

“So....where is Violet and the boys?” Silver continued for me.

We suddenly something thudding in the hallways and the sound of rockets....getting closer. The holo-sim door suddenly opened with an out of control Max Steel coming through.

“Duck!” I yelled seeing Max and Steel coming right for us in Turbo Flight Mode.

We all hit the deck as the two boys flew over us.

“Steel!” Max shouted as he ping-ponged around the holo-sim.

“Trying!” Steel shouted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Violet and Ember fly in.

“Oops,” I heard the two mutter.

“Well that answers our question,” I said to myself.

Max Steel flew right above us and started a nose dive.

“Oh come on,” I muttered,” Move!”

We all got up and we’re barley able to dodge the Steel dive. As soon as Max hit the ground his thrusters stopped and his Flight mode disappeared along with his helmet.

“Ow,” Max and Steel said.

We all got off the ground and dusted ourselves off.

“What happened?” Alyssa asked.

“Ask your partner,” Max said clearly annoyed.

All our attention turned to Violet and Ember who looked clearly guilty.

“We were just testing some code that we thought could supercharge Max’s flight mode,” Violet said.

“But apparently they can’t control it,” Ember chimed.

“That code was faulty,” Steel argued linking out of Max.

“Can we please not?” I said.

I seriously didn’t want to here arguing right now.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to talk to all of us?” Morgan asked.

I nodded to her.

“I just need to know something first,” I replied,” Ever since the...ah....human incident.... I think Laizen has lost control over the Ultralinks. Violet have you run a diagnostic on you portal systems?”

“No,” she said.

Violet closed her eyes and a few dings and clicks came from her before she opened her eye again.

“My portal systems are running at 100%,” Violet said unbelievable.

“Whoa. That means you can portal to other dimensions again right?” Max asked.

Violet nodded yes.

“You can go home,” Morgan said quietly to me and Max.

I shook my head.

“Not until Laizen is delt with,” I said.

“What?” They said shocked.

“I don’t know about you but I’m not going home until Laizen is defeated. The Max of my universe along with N-tek should be able to hold their own until Laizen’s terror ends,” I replied.

“As much as I hate to admit it, we can’t back down either,” Steel said as Max agreed with him.

” It also doesn’t help the fact that Laizen is probably still stationed in our universe,” Max added.

Alyssa put her head down and thought. It had started with us three but Alyssa was home and currently wasn’t under anything Laizen stirred up.

“I guess I’ll be going with,” Alyssa smiled.

That was not the answer I was expecting but yet it was.

“I know I have been more trouble than help but I would like to change that record around before we defeat Laizen,” Alyssa smiled,” How about you Violet?”

“Of course you would want to run head first into danger,” Violet said.

“Hey!” Alyssa interrupted.

“But you do that when your a hero and I agreed to be your partner so of course I am coming. Plus there needs to be someone to keep you in check.”

Alyssa mumbled something. I had a really good feeling it was about Violet being a like a mother to her.

“Morgan? Ember?” I asked.

The two glanced at each other before Morgan let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry but we won’t be coming. Someone has to protect this dimension,” Ember replied.

“Plus the fact that we don’t have the whole supervillain thing down,” Morgan said.

I gave them a smile of reassurance.

“It’s fine. I kinda figured that,” I said.

“So. We all agree that we should head back,” Silver said.

We all nodded. Alyssa and Morgan gave each other a big hug and so did Violet and Ember. A few words were exchanged between me, Max, and Morgan, mainly about how nice it was to meet each other.

“It’s about time we stop playing the defensive and got on the offensive,” I said after our goodbyes were done.

“Violet,” Alyssa said, cueing her Ultralink to do her thing.

“One portal coming up,” Violet said as a portal appeared in front of us.

“Here we come Laizen,” I said as we stepped through the portal.

——————

Copper Canyon- Universe 1

——————

Third Person

“Fire but don’t hit the hostage!” Commander Forge yelled to his troops.

Meta was running through the park as a stasis field carried a young girl in its bubble.

“Meta to L1! Do you read?” She spoke into her com.

No answer came over. Shots fired past her, barley missing her by inches. The girl inside started struggling in the bubble but the effort was futile.

“I don’t think kidnapping somebody is a good idea,” a new voice said.

Standing in front of Meta was Max Steel.

“Max! Your back! We’ve been worried sick,” Commander Forge yelled.

“What are we? Chopped liver,” Kalila Silver added as she appeared on Meta’s left.

“Or perhaps Goblin guts. Those things are nasty,” UltraViolet said on Meta’s right.

“You heroes have the worst possible timing,” Meta growled.

Suddenly a blast hit and stunned Meta from behind. C.Y.T.R.O landed now packing up the missile launcher he had just shot Meta with.

The stasis bubble popped and the girl ran behind one of the trees.

“You fools,” Meta growled getting up,” You are too la....”

Meta was interrupted by a good K.O punch by Kalila. The other heroes and the soldiers looked at her in shock.

“She was getting annoying,” Kalila said.

“I wanted to punch her lights out,” UltraViolet muttered.

“Nice to have you six back,” Commander Forge said as he approached.

Soldiers came and hooked Meta up. C.Y.T.R.O helped cuff and detain her before she was loaded onto the ship. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“The hostage is still over there,” Commander Forge said,” I think you guys should handle that while we’ll deal with the crowd and Meta.”

“Is it okay if I help. I think they have it,” Max said.

The two girls and two Ultralinks nodded. They walked out to the trees in the park. Kalila could her here rapid breathing before she even saw her behind one of the trees.

“Are you okay?” Kalila asked.

The girl stayed behind the tree. Clearly scared for her life. They approached closer.

“Hello?” UltraViolet said.

The girl took a step out from behind the tree. She had light brown wavy hair with blonde tips. The hair reached halfway down her back. She had dark pink glasses and dark blue eyes. She wore a black shirt, khaki capris black and pink shoes. She had a black watch on her left arm.

As soon as she saw the two heroes her eyes widened, her breathing became deeper and she started backing away.

“We aren’t going to hurt you,” Kalila said, trying to calm her down.

Silver de-linked from her partner.

“We just want to help,” Silver said.

This just made the girl even more scared. All of a sudden UltraViolet released her helmet to show herself as Alyssa.

“What are you doing?” asked Kalila.

“No one really knows me here so I’ll be fine,” Alyssa replied back.

Alyssa returned her attention the the girl. The girl’s eyes had widened even more but her breathing was starting to slow.

“Alyssa?” She asked.

“No one really knows you?” Violet mocked.

Alyssa ignored her Ultralink.

“Do I know you?” Alyssa asked.

The girl smiled.

“I knew it. This is all just a dream.”

“What? No. This is real,” Alyssa said, taking a couple of steps closer.

“Yea right, and that’s Kalila Silver,” she said motioning to the pink and silver hero.

Alyssa’s eyes widened, gears turning in her head.

“I am,” Kalila muttered.

All of a sudden the girl collapsed. Luckily due to UltraViolet’s distance and reaction, she didn’t hit the ground.

“Do you know her?” Silver asked as they approached.

“I think so,” Alyssa muttered quietly.

“Who is it? It isn’t someone I’ve meet,” Violet said.

Alyssa looked up at Kalila and Silver before looking down at the girl again.

“Violet hasn’t meet her because we haven’t meet in real life,” Alyssa whispered,” She always said if she came she would think it was a dream.”

“Who?!” Kalila and Silver asked.

“Kalila....well I first knew her as your name but since that was confusing we called her something else.

Kalila’s eyes widened under her mask.

“Are you saying she is...?” Kalila asked.

“Kayla Warin at least that is one of her names,” Alyssa said,” She is the one who created you.”

————————————

Kalila: *starts falling asleep*

Lavender: *brings Kalila a blanket*

Kalila: Thanks you *yawns*

Lavender: Tired after a vacation? *chuckles a little*

Kalila: I went non-stop at my family’s house plus felt the with nerves of flying for the first time. *yawns* You would be tired too.

Lavender: At least you didn’t have to deal with jet lag.

Kalila: *nods* Next chapter will be out Friday. We hope you enjoyed *falls asleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	41. Chapter 41: Summer Beach Day

I looked around giving a solemn sigh. Our adventure was almost over. I felt like it was my fault that this adventure happened but now I wished it didn’t have to end yet. I also was surprised that we managed to capture Meta. As much as I was tempted in asking my questions, I would probably be questioned because of my questions.

Instead, I just trained to keep myself from even thinking about it. Maybe once Laizen is gone, Riut and Meta will go rogue and try to attack us every now and then when we’re all separated. I shook my head at the thought. ‘I can’t be thinking about that. Why am I thinking about them?’ I thought.

“Alyssa, you should take a break.” Violet says walking into the holo-sim. When we first showed Forge Silver and Violet’s human forms, he was surprised and then Berto scanned them to see if it could be replicated or so. I would assume its so Steel could watch Max easier by being by his side. I mean, I’d have Violet do that so she’s not in a backpack during school hours.

“I need to continue. Its better that way.” I said. The simulation turns off and I frowned. Violet walks over to me and grabs my wrist. “You are leaving this room now. You’re going outside and you’re going to the beach with Max and Kalila.” Violet says dragging me out. I struggled to free myself but I was too weak from the training. I groaned. “Fiiiinnneee. But why are we going to the beach?” I asked.

“I felt like you guys needed a little breather and also because Silver and I want to try swimming.” Violet says. I stifled a laugh. “If you want to start swimming, you start in a pool. The beach is fun but swimming in the ocean is a big leap for someone who’s never swam before.” I said. “Let’s just go, okay? Its better anyways.” Violet says. I smiled and followed her to the others.

I found Kalila and Silver outside the med bay looking concerned. “Are you okay?” I asked. Though frowning, Kalila looks to the door. “That girl was the person who wrote about my universe. I really want to ask her but I’m also scared. Its not like you meeting people you wrote about. I just don’t know how to approach her.” Kalila says.

“Kayla and I write stories because its fun. Sometimes to relieve stress and sometimes because of a challenge. But every time I’ve talked to her, she’s nothing but kind and understanding. A the fact that she gets to meet one of her OCs is incredible. That’s how she knew who I was. When we started writing our collab story, I was unsure at first since it was my first time writing a story with someone else. But we became friends because of the stories I posted on the Amino. You’ll be fine with her. I promise.” I said.

“Besides all this, can we all get to the beach together?” Violet asked. I chuckled. “So you can have more salt? Sure.” I teased. Violet glares at me and I put my hands up in defense while still smiling. “Kalila, why don’t you and Silver get Max and Steel and head to the beach before us? I’ll bring Kayla in a few minutes.” I said. Kalila nodded and started walking towards wherever Max and Steel were. Silver followed and I turned to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I head inside the med bay. Kayla looked up and saw me walking in. I went over to her and sat next to her. “Hey, how are you feeling? I was surprised to see you.” I said. “I was surprised when I was kidnapped. And the fact that I met KalilaSilver.” She said. “If you’re feeling good enough, want to go to the beach with us? It was Violet’s idea and she’s forcing me to go.” I said.

Kayla gives a small chuckle before nodding her head. Violet checks with the medic and came back telling us that Kayla can go. I take Kayla’s hand while Violet opened a portal to the beach. We all walk through and see Kalila and Max splashing each other. Silver was standing in the water enjoying its cool temperature.

Violet switches herself into a swimsuit and I held up a bag with some swimsuits Kayla and I could put on. Once we got them on, I practically ran out and into the water. Kayla was a few feet behind me and I smiled. ‘Nothing bad will ruin this perfect summer day. Especially since I have my friends with me.’ I thought.

I sneak up behind Violet and splash her receiving a yelp. “Alyssa!” She says annoyed. I start running away laughing while Violet chased me. “Can’t catch me with your salt!” I said. Violet scoffs. Because I wasn’t looking at the ground, I trip on a rock and plunge underwater. Surfacing, I couldn’t see because my eyes were closed to keep the water out but that didn’t stop me from coughing and blowing water from my mouth and nose. Violet catches up to me and leads me to get a towel while Kayla and Kalila finally start talking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	42. Awkward Conversation- Chapter 42(CFH)

————————

Copper Canyon Beach

————————

{Kalila’s POV}

I tried to stop my hair from dripping water as I patted it with a towel. Of all the awkward situations I had been in, this most definitely would take 1st place. Kayla stood to my left starring off at Max, Alyssa and the others played in the water. I sighed as I tried to stop my hair from dripping water as I patted it with a towel.

“This is really, really awkward isn’t it? ” Kayla chuckled slightly, putting her head down.

“Uh....yea,” I said, rubbing the back of my head while throwing the towel on a chair nearby.

Where do I start? There was so many questions I wanted to ask. So many she might be able to answer.

“What do you want to ask?” Kayla asked.

I looked at her. She had a small smile on her lips showing a sense of calm, but here eyes held quite a bit of emotion.

“How did you know?” I asked, ignoring my quick study.

Kayla looked back to the ocean.

“I am the oldest of four kids. I’ve learned how to guess how people are thinking using what I know about them and a bit of instinct,” she explained,” I kinda figured you would have questions for me considering that I write about your universe and all.”

I listened and repeated it in my head for a second before something caught me by surprise.

“About? Don’t you mean do?” I asked.

She looked back at me in confusion,” What?”

“Alyssa said you wrote my universe. You created it,” I explained.

“Oh,” she said with her smile coming back,” That’s Alyssa’s theory about how all our writing and other dimension work.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” I said, shaking my head,” So your saying you didn’t create me and Silver.”

“I said it was theory so in all honest I don’t know,” Kayla replied.

I looked to the ground and groaned. I knew nothing was going to be normal but I wished things could be simple sometimes.

“And so what’s your theory on me?” I asked.

“My theory is that writers like me and Alyssa can view and look into your universe. See what happens or what will and what did happen,” Kayla explained,” I might be able to guide things a certain way, but I know I don’t control the universes I write.”

“How can you be so sure on that?”

“Take Violet and Silver for example,” Kayla said noding to the two out in the ocean,” Alyssa and I originally had the idea that they would turn human during a Halloween special due to a new villian. They would stay human for a while, you guys would save the day, break the virus or curse on the Ultralinks and then everything would be back to how it was. As you can tell, that didn’t happen.”

I nodded still trying to process the information.

“So, you didn’t create me, you can just see me doing all these incredible things across the universe and you write about them,” I said, trying to get it all solid in my head.

“Basically,” Kayla shrugged.

A moment of silenced followed. This conversation was not easy.

“You said you can see things that will happen right?” I asked getting excited for a moment.

If she answered yes then just maybe.....

“More of less what can happen unless I really feel certain the stuff I’ve seen isn’t going to change any....” she dragged in a mutter.

“Do you know where my parents are?!” I practically blurted.

Kayla froze with her eyes wide. After a second she looked down sadly.

“Yes, I know but I can’t tell you.”

Anger flared up. My parents had been missing for five years going through who knows what.

“Why?!” I asked.

Kayla could clearly tell I was angry as she took a step back and gave me that look that said ‘calm down’.

“Do you know in those stories when heroes got to go through trials and everything before they could achieve what they wanted?” She said clearly afraid that I was going to do something to her, which I actually was considering.

Alyssa was staring to rub off me and I didn’t like it one bit.

“I want to know where my parents are,” I said my anger now staring to turn to sadness.

Kayla took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself. She slowly and carefully placed her hands on my shoulders.

“Kalila, telling you this is like someone from the future telling you what’s going to happen in your life. It causes more problems then it solves. There is a reason for this,” Kayla spoke softly to me.

My anger faded and I stopped the urge to cry. Kayla sudden pulled me into a hug. It took me a second to realize what was happening but once I did I gave her a strong hug back before letting go.

“I’ll tell you this,” she said, also letting go,” Part of your family is closer than you think.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“You’ll know when it happens,” Kayla smiled.

I groaned,” I hate it when people won’t tell me anything

Kayla started laughing a little and I followed. After a couple of seconds our laughing quieted down.

“So, one more thing,” I said with a question still in the back of my mind.

“What is it?”

“So you go by my name on one.... Amino was it and then you go by Kayla on an other,” I said,” So what’s your real name.”

She gave me a playful wink and put her finger to her lips.

“You got your secret identity, I have mine,” she smiled.

“Oh come on. You know my identity, I should at least know yours,” I argued.

“Sorry but names like Kayla Warin, Katrina Fox, Kosuke Joemito and Kindra Cadell are just going to have to do.”

“K names m....” I started saying.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the beach. Out of the sand stormed E-bots.

“Come on,” I complained.

I looked at Kayla behind me. Her eyes were wide with fear, but I was stumped why until I realized she wasn’t Alyssa. Alyssa was a hero, Kayla was just a normal civilian that didn’t have any of this craziness in her dimension.

“Run. We’ll take care of this,” I told Kalila as I saw Silver switch forms and fly over to me,” I’ll make sure N-tek gets you back to the base safe.

She nodded and bolted the other direction.

“Every time we try to relax,” Silver said as she got to me.

“Don’t I know it,” I grumbled.

The bots approached. I could already tell Max was going Turbo and started making his way through the bots.

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting,” Silver said taking her position.

“It’s about time we broke out the arsenal,” I said smiling.

“Yes!” Silver said clearly excited.

“Rev Up! Arsenal!”

————————

N-tek Prison Cells

————————

{Meta’s POV}

“We have a situation bravo in area GH73. All agents in team Delta and Theta, please report to docking day 1,” the Commander spoke over the intercom.

I saw the N-tek soldiers starting tuning back and forth past my cell. I couldn’t help but smile. Soon Lady Laizen would have control over all these fools. I stood off the bed and walked my self into the corner. I grabbed one of my earrings and held it in the palm of my hand.

“Sakriya karō,” I spoke.

The earring sprung legs and walked across my hand to my wrist. Stupid humans. They were foolish to fall for the trap. I could not be captured that easily.

“Infiltrated the data banks. Search Rev energy. After that gain cell B4 deactivation codes. Once completed return,” I spoke to it.

The bug jumped off my hand and onto the ground. It scuttled across the ground and past the cell walls.

“I shall not fail.”

————————————

Kalila: And, school has started once again.

Lavender: *chuckles* Mine doesn’t start for an other week.

Kalila: Lucky

Lavender: Remember, you get out of school earlier than me though. *mumbles* By two weeks or so.

Kalila: *laughs* Summer break is almost over but there isn’t one thing I haven’t done yet.

Lavender: What is that?

*A portal forms a Kalila jumps through.*

Kalila: OC Turbofied universe here I come.

Lavender: Was I that bad? *follows in after*

Kalila: Lavender will have a new chapter out Friday. We hope you enjoyed.

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	43. Chapter 43: Fight Or Blind

I didn’t even fully recover from the water when I heard Kalila tell Kayla to run. I was practically blinded and had blurred vision stumbling around. Violet had left my side leaving me defenseless but also useless. I did the one thing anyone who is blind does: I waved my arms in front of myself and blindly walked in a general direction. Occasionally slipping from the sand, I finally hit something thinking I was good enough.

Except it was an E-Bot and its energy was flowing through my hand while I blindly hit it. It sucks being blind and having to wear glasses but blinded by water, dazed from the moment, and getting attacked? It just meant that I had the worst luck ever. Of all time.

And to top it off, someone or something pulled me away and I landed on my bum in the sand. “Why isn’t Violet with you?” a voice asked. I looked in the direction of the voice and met a towel to the face. “Thanks.” I said muffled by the towel. When I could finally see, I noticed Kayla. “Oh. Hey Kayla.” I said.

“Where’s Violet? Shouldn’t you two be fighting with Kalila and Max?” she asked. “Yeah but, I couldn’t see so I’m a little late. And Violet probably went off to fight without me. She’d definitely do that.” I said. Kayla sighs and drags me to safety, being a nearby building.

“You’re staying with me until Violet gets back. Also, you looked ridiculous hitting the E-Bot while you couldn’t see.” She says with a small chuckle. “Ha ha. ‘Cus I planned on being blind and all that crap. I would’ve been fine if I recovered fast enough. How are you still adjusting to this?” I asked waving my arms around at ‘this.’ Kayla shrugs and stares out the window.

“I was surprised when Meta took me but at least I know that all of this is real. I enjoyed writing the story with you.” She says. I smiled. “Maybe we’ll do another collab story in the future. But for a different fandom like Tales of Arcadia or even Miraculous Ladybug for the heck of it. I wouldn’t do anything you haven’t watched like Red vs Blue, Precure, or RWBY (Pronounced Ruby).” I said.

Watching the fight, I started wondering if I should just fight without Violet linked. Its stupid but its boring having to watch. Kayla is nice to be around but she'd probably be like a mother trying to keep me out of trouble or getting corrupted again.

What seems like an hour, the fight is over and the two of us sighed in relief as everyone came in. Violet had some kind of mini holographic screen and seemed to be typing something. Max and Steel let themselves back out onto the beach. Kalila and Silver just stayed with Kayla and I in the building.

We soon resorted to playing Uno until all three ultralinks got the same message from Forge. “Get back to base now! Meta has escaped and cameras found something stealing information from our systems.” He says. I groaned but glanced to Violet. “And who said that staying at the base training would’ve been better?” I asked. She sighs. “You. Come on, let’s go through my portal to get back.” Violet grumbled.

As much as I loved teasing Violet, she was right about taking a break from training. Relaxing is something I’ve started to forget since becoming a hero. Always having to be ready for anything when I could be laying in my bed and writing stories on my phone. But right now, I need to keep training. Maybe Kayla could show me how to do archery since she told me before that was something she was doing. At least I can train now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	44. A Writer’s Courage- Chapter 44 (CFH)

————————

Random Building

————————

Kayla’s POV

I know how I told Alyssa that I knew that me being here in an other universe wasn’t a dream. I lied. At times I still thought I was just in a very long vivid dream or somehow got stuck in my head during my....um.... brainstorming episodes. However sitting around playing UNO with two superheroes and their partners, was one of those times where I knew this was in fact real as odd as it was.

“Blue 7,” I muttered as I laid down my card.

Silver, in Ultralink form,followed by putting down a blue 1.

“Sorry Alyssa,” Kalila said as she threw down a blue draw two.

Alyssa mumbled something under her breath, probably a complaint, as she drew her cards. The game continued. My body and fraction of my brain focused on the game while the rest of my head wondered off.

It was a skill I just kinda learned. It allowed me to escape into my own world while I was doing something productive in the real world. I just never thought my world was in fact dozens of dimensions I could see. Kalila Silver sitting in front of me right now was proof enough.

I winced at the thought of all the things my OCs (well they technically aren’t OCs because I didn’t create them) were going through. In all of the dimensions I could see, every single one of them had been handed something rough in life and found the courage to pull through and save the city, world, kingdom, or universe they belonged to. A courage I wish I possessed.

Suddenly a familiar voice crackled through the coms of the heroes. I could also hear the same message come from outside over Steel’s com link.

“Get back to base now!” Commander Forge shouted over the comms,” Meta has escaped and cameras found something stealing information from our systems.”

My heart started hammering. Meta escaped. Was she coming back for me? I did my best to hide my worry as Max and Steel came in and Alyssa glanced at Violet.

“And who said that staying at the base training would’ve been better?” Alyssa asked her partner.

Violet sighed at Alyssa’s question.

“You,” Violet grumbled our,”Come on, let’s go through my portal to get back.”

Violet’s portal opened within a matter of minutes. Reading about Violet’s portal and seeing it was two different things. I could feel the radiation if energy that came through the hole.

We all steeped through. Max and Steel took the lead while Kalila Silver followed. After them Alyssa lead me through. I tried my best to keep myself from hyperventilating as I walked through. We portalled into transportation bay. The N-tek base has clearly under attack. I could hear laser fire and shouts deeper into the base.

“Stay here,” Kalila told me as they all left.

“Just leave a defenseless, non-super-powered human here while a villain that has previously captured her is running around the base,” I muttered angrily with fear lanced in my words.

I looked around, trying to find a place I could hide. I suddenly saw a rack of weapons, which looked like they were about to be placed in one of the jump jets near by. I grabbed one of the bigger guns and held it in my hands as I put a laser pistol in my back pocket. I placed myself in between stacks of boxes and sat as silently as I could.

————————

N-tek Base

————————

Kalila’s POV

“What’s the situation?!” I yelled over blaster fire.

Commander Forge charged in front of me has he knocked down E-bots in his path.

“Meta is somewhere in the base. She has taken classified N-tek info. We don’t know what it is but we whatever it is, she can’t leave with it!” Commander Forge yelled as he used a blaster to knock down a near by E-bot.

“Everyone hear that?” Silver asked as I dodged blasts from the E-bots.

“Yea,” Steel replied.

“No sign of her on the west wing,” Max said.

“Nothing over hear on the east,” Violet said.

“Good thing we decided to split up,” I said,” We can find her faster.”

“If she hasn’t found a way to avoid us,” Steel said over the coms.

“She is probably trying to distract us by focusing us over hear to stop these blasted robots,” Forge yelled.

“Do they have a target?” Silver asked.

“Our generators,” he answered.

“If they take those out, N-tek will lose power. All of the systems will be shut down,” Max realized.

“Or they could blow up the whole place!” Forge yelled.

I groaned angrily under my breath.

“Kalila, your there with my uncle. Stop those E-bots. Me and Alyssa will keep searching for Meta.”

“Alright,” I said,” Rev Up! Arsenal!”

The suit’s frame resembled my Blade Mode. Instead of razors extending from all over I was covered in many different weapons. There was two small laser pistols strapped to my belt along with a small cylinder item which could extend to a spiked lance. Two maces and some shurikans and kunia finished the belt array. On my back laid two swords. Then on my arms and legs daggers and other small weapons laid, ready to be used if needed.

The E-bots seemed to scan my mode, taking in information about it. It was there only second time seeing it. I screamed as I charged at them. I pulled my laser pistols and fired. It took two or three shots per bot but they fell one by one. As I approached closer I put the pistol in my right hand back on my belt drawing one of my swords a second later.

“Anything yet?” I asked as I cut one of the robots in half, blasting it as well for good measure.

“No,” Max said.

“Nothing y....” Alyssa started to say before she yelped and a sound of metal hitting the floor came through the coms.

“Alyssa! Violet!” Silver shouted worriedly.

“We’re fine,” Violet said, clearly shaking off some pain.

“Good news, we found her,” Alyssa said,” Bad news, she bolted off. Great news, we can still see her and follow her.”

By this point me and the E-bots were in close proximity to me. I had put of the other pistol and was doing advanced weapon switches that looked like juggling acts. I would throw on or both of my swords up in the air so I would throw my shurikans or kunia only to catch the sword(s) a second later and keep on slicing.

“Where is she headed?” Max asked,” We’ll try to cut her off.”

It took a second for the dimension travelers to respond.

“She heading towards the transportation bay.”

My heart pounded in my ears as I said,” Crud,” under my breath.

“She’s trying to escape,” Commander Forge grunted.

“No,” I said,” She’s going after Kayla.”

“I couldn’t have left her there without protection,” I yelled at myself, in my head.

“You were trying to keep her out of harms way,” Silver tried to comfort.

“Commander. Get everyone to clear out,” I yelled.

I had a plan. It would stop these E-bots and allow me to meet up with the others to protect Kayla.

“Rev Up! Electric!”

I felt the crackled to electricity around me as my Electric mode replaced Arsenal. The E-bots formed a circle around me as they noticed I was the bigger threat instead of the retreating N-tek agents.

“I warn you. I’m more than you can handle,” I smirked.

The E-bots took aim at me. They never got a chance to fire. I pumped my Rev energy into the Mode. I did my best not to over do it. The electricy crackled forming all along my mode. Before they fired my Mode reached the max of how much electricity it could hold.

“Electric Pulse!” I yelled as the electricity shot out in a circle, frying every bit around me.

My electric mode released as I started jumping over robots parts to make my way back to Forge.

“I think that’s all of them but I need to go stop Meta.”

Forge nodded as he ordered soldiers to take care of the mess and the lock down to the transportation bay after I got in.

“Rev Up! Flight!”

I charged up the jets and took off down the hallways.

“Has anyone made contact with Kayla?” I asked over the coms.

“Just got here,” Max replied,” No sign of....”

Max was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.

“Stupid half-breed.”

“Meta!” Alyssa yelled.

————————

Transportation Bay

————————

Kayla’s POV

I could hear the fight get louder and louder as the heroes joined in. I did my best to stay calm, taking deep breaths and entering my happy place. Of course my happy place was my head seeing into other worlds. I rolled my eyes. I was never going to get use to that. I heard a door open in the bay. My muscles got tense. I shifted my weight, trying to be had quiet as I could.

“I just got here,” I recognized.

I was about to poke my head up to show Max where I was until I heard a small grunt and heard him crash into the ground.

“Stupid half-breed,” I heard Meta say.

I got onto my knees and peeked through the crevices of the boxes. Max went to get up but Meta dropped a small cube right by him. The cube expanded a little once it hit the floor. Suddenly a light erupted from Max and flew into the cube.

“She’s stealing his Turbo energy,” I instantly recognized.

Meta looked up. Trying to figure out if she had in fact heard me. I quickly covered my mouth.

“I know your here young Seer,” she smiled evilly, looking around the bay.

“Don’t...touch....her,” Max said, clearly weakened from being drained.

“Oh silly hero. I had a feeling you would show up, so I had a Drainer Cube ready to go. Do you like it? It was based on Miles Dredd’s technology.”

“Of course it is,” I thought to myself.

“In a minute or two you Turbo reserves will be completely drained, causing you to pass out. You’ll be unable to do anything.”

“Where are you Alyssa? Kalila?” I whispered barley able to hear it myself.

“Now for the Seer,” Meta turned around looking for any sign of me.

I got the big gun ready. I took aim through the boxes waiting for the right moment, if it ever rose.

“Did you know every dimension has a certain frequency everyone radiates at?” She said

Chills crawled up my spine.

“And with practice one can sense those frequencies and notice the irregular ones,” she continued looking dead in my direction.

My heart stopped. My breathing shallowed greatly. Laizen approached me, and at a quick pace. I squeezed my eyes shut, finding my breath again. I took aim and fired. Meta’s eyes widened in shock as the blast grazed her shoulder. I adjusted my aim but before I could fire, Meta’s knife implanted in my gun. I dropped it quickly as it short circuited.

I turned around trying to crawl away when I felt her grab me by my shirt. She pulled me up, causing me to stand and face her. I squirmed, trying to get her to let go of me. She pulled me higher, causing me to stand on my tippy-toes. How is she that strong?

“Now you are going to tell Lady Laizen everything about Rev energy and about the key.”

“The what?” I asked, wondering what the key was.

“Your purple armored friend,” Meta muttered evilly.

“Alyssa,” my eyes widened.

“Let her go Meta,” a familiar voice called.

I saw Alyssa, fully armored holding her gun out.

“UltraViolet!” I called out gratefully.

Seconds later Kalila Silver appeared behind her. I could tell she had fought and had used quite a bit of Rev energy. I didn’t know how I knew, I just did.

“I wouldn’t suggest that,” Meta clicked her tongue.

Her knife appeared in her left hand as she held in near me, threatening to hurt me.

UltraViolet hesitated, dropping her gun a little while Kalila Silver got tense. I squirmed more. If I could only get out of the way then these heroes could beat the crap out of her. My eyes widened as I remembered something.

“Hey, Meta,” I muttered, getting her attention.

“You know one of the great things about being a seer,” I said my adrenaline pumping throughout my body.

My left hand grabbed the one Meta was holding me by while my right hand reached for my back pocket.

“We see all types of villains, and we know how to plan for them,” I smiled pulling out the laser gun.

I fired hitting her square in the chest. She let go which caused me to land right on my butt.

“Why you....” Meta said threateningly as she charged at me.

I sprung to my feet, faster than I had ever done in Volleyball and got ready. She extended her hand with the knife in it.

I smiled,” Perfect.”

I dodged to my left, grabbing her hand with my right. I twist her wrist and pulled down causing her to turn and fall. I twisted her wrist until the knife was released. By that point she had fallen to the ground. My adrenaline started wearing off and my fear returned. I kicked the knife away and ran to Max, while the girls took care of Meta.

“Protocol N24,” Meta shouted.

The cube by Max stopped draining him. The cube closed up and helicopter blades sprung at the top. I aimed at it as it flew off but it was so small and fast, I missed every time.

I put the gun down. I watched as my hands shook violently as the adrenaline rush was wearing off. I collapsed to my knees, suddenly tired. My heart pumped as if it was trying to make up for the heart beats I had missed in these last few minutes.

“Are....are you okay?” Max asked quietly, as he stirred.

I nodded, unable to say anything. I looked up were the cube had disappeared too, wondering what protocol Meta had been speaking about.

————————

Laizen’s Ship

————————

Third Person

“You completed your mission yet failed me Meta,” Laizen muttered as the cube hovered above her hand,” How is it that one of my generals had bested by a weak Seer?”

The cube opened releasing holographic screens fully of classified N-tek information about Rev energy courtesy of studying Kalila and Silver.

“We can now make all the synthetic Rev energy we want instead of the almost energy that we have used to make our robots,” Riut said proudly at the success.

“Yes but it still won’t be Rev energy,” Laizen said surprisingly calm,” for this plan to continue we need our collected power and the two sources of Turbo and Rev energy.”

“The Takonian boy and the pink armored girl,” Riut clarified.

“Yes, and then the key,” Laizen said,” For me to control and rule every universe in existence I need I knowledge the key possesses as a Seer along with the knowledge she has gained from being in so many universes.” Laizen smiled as she continued,” I need the human girl who calls herself Alyssa.”

————————

N-tek base

————————

Kayla’s POV

The last hour or two had gone by pretty quick. I told Commander Forge what happened on my end as well as getting checked up by N-tek medics. Max and Steel recovered quickly when Max’s Turbo energy returned. Both Alyssa and Kalila came to check up on me after they finished making sure Meta was detained and didn’t have anything up her sleeve again.

“Well we have reason to believe Laizen won’t be after you again. After what you told us it seems Meta was only suppose to capture you for information, information Meta stole from our computers,” Commander Forge said bitterly.

“So....I can go home,” I said quietly.

Everyone shifted, sad about my departure.

“I’m sorry but your in danger here. The safest place for you is in your dimension,” he said.

I nodded,” I completely understand sir and....I can’t agree with you more.”

Even after beating Meta. Being in a fire fight with anyone, scared me really bad.

“Here,” the commander said, grabbing something from his belt.

He pulled out the laser gun I had used to blast Meta. They had taken it from me while the transported my shocked self to Med-bay.

“Just in case anything happens, you at least have something to defend yourself with,” he said as I accepted the gun.

“Plus, its a good souvenir,” Alyssa smiled.

I smiled back as I placed it in my back pocket.

“However I suggest you keep that thing hidden. People are going to ask questions about how you got that,” Max said.

I chuckled a little.

“I have a small file box under my bed that I use to hold journals and lose paper with my stories and such. My siblings don’t go anywhere near it. I’ve been meaning to clean it out for a while so.....,” I dragged.

The commander gave me a salute as a farewell. I saluted back. He then left as the rest of use gave our goodbyes. First was Max and Steel.

“I have to admit, that stunt you pulled with Meta was awesome. You don’t give yourself enough credit,” he said.

“Yea!” Steel yelled,” You went Whoo and Haaa and bam!” He continued doing action posses.

I laughed,” Thank you. I just watch to much TV. You boys are awesome too.”

I gave both of them a hug as I moved onto Kalila and Silver.

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Kalila said.

“I was about to say the same thing. Just with 10 times more pleasure,” I smiled looking at the two,” Both of you.”

We embraced each other in a hug. I could help put think of all the things Kalila was going to have to go through to reach her goal.

“Is there anything else you can tell me,” Kalila asked sadly as we let go.

I sighed before forcing a smile,” You will find them. It isn’t going to be easy but if you follow your heart and instincts and stick with Silver, you’ll find them.”

She looked down. I could tell tears were starting to well up.

“Thank you,” Kalila said as she gave me one more quick hug.

I moved onto Alyssa.

“Well this was not the way I saw us meeting,” I chuckled.

Alyssa laughed back,” Agreed.”

With nothing more to say I embraced her in a long tight hug. While hugging something bagged in the back of my mind.

“Now you are going to tell Lady Laizen everything about Rev energy and about the key.”

“The what?”

“Your purple armored friend.”

“Be careful Lys. I have a really good feeling Laizen is going to be after you next,” I whispered to her, still tight in the hug.

“I’m just a human girl with an Ultra-link. No powers or anything,” Alyssa said letting go,” She’ll be after Violet or Kalila or Max. Not me.”

A knot formed in my stomach.

“Just be careful,” I said unable to tell her what Meta had said.

“I will,” she said,” and I see Morgan has rubbed off on you.”

I rolled my eyes knowing she went the nickname.

“When you get back you better tell me everything that happens,” I said, trying to change the mood.

Alyssa laughed,” I will.”

“And Violet,” I said turning to her Ultra-link, “If Alyssa does anything stupid, give her a zap for me.”

I could tell Violet liked that idea.

“Sure thing,” she said gleefully.

“Whose side are you on?” Alyssa asked me.

I laughed as Violet made me a portal. I walked to it, only stopping right before I stepped through. I turned around to face the three pairs of heroes. I gave one last smile before I stepped through, ending my wonderful adventure.

———————————

Lavender: So how did you like your trip.

Kalila: It was awesome. *blinks a couple of times*

Kalila: You haven’t beaten Laizen yet. What are you doing here?

Lavender: I can’t drop in and say hi?

Kalila: Not until you save every single dimension, universe and reality.

Lavender: *mumbles* Thank you for the pressure.

Kalila: *slaps Lavender upside the head*

Lavender: Ow! What was the for?

Kalila: *ignores Lavender* Lavender will be back with a new chapter Friday. I hope you enjoyed.

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	45. Chapter 45: Emotions Take Over

After watching Kayla leave, I frowned and turned on my heel heading towards the holo-sim. _‘I have a really good feeling Laizen is going to be after you next.’_ Kayla’s words rang in my head. I start walking faster until it turned into a sprint. My mind was racing faster than my legs and I soon tripped over my feet. I slide on the ground and tumble.

I felt weak at the thought of Laizen coming after me. I figured that she didn’t need me but apparently she needs me after all. And it would be easy for her to get me. Not only am I a superhero, but I became Dark Violet because of corruption. And one wrong move will leave me in her hands. Then there’s the thing about Seers. I’m one because I basically know what happens in the universes I’ve made stories for.

I get up and get inside the nearest room and sat against the wall. I wasn’t safe in my universe and I’m certainly not safe jumping into multiple universes and realities so much. Even with Violet watching me, there’s always something that could trigger in me. My emotional state is very sensitive making it easy for me to fall into despair. And being sad or depressed means I’m vulnerable to being corrupted. Especially when I think dark thoughts whenever I’m emotionally hurt.

“Why can’t I be like all the other kids? I never asked for this life except in my dreams. This isn’t the escape I wanted from my life.” I whispered to myself. Choking back the tears, I curled myself into a ball. I just wanted to be at home in my room but I’m here in another universe, another reality, alone with no one to understand anything I’ve been through. I just give into the tears because no one else is around.

Third POV 

“How are we going to get the Alyssa girl if she’s always with her ultralink and hero buddies?” Riut asked. Meta growled glaring at him. “Do you not realize what that girl has? Getting her will be easier than the energy powered heroes because she’s emotionally broken. Whenever she’s upset, she goes off on her own to be alone. We just need to distract the others and snatch her in her hiding place.” Meta said.

Riut mocked Meta with his hand. He then rolls his eyes with a sigh. “If you need a distraction, you should go. I can capture the girl.” He says before seeing a knife fly past him into the wall. “If I distracted them, they would trap me again. And you should realize that your shadows can blind them so they can’t get to her in time. Fill the entire base and I’ll use the cover to get her.” Meta says. Riut slowly nods at her words. In a cloud of shadows, he was gone. Meta gave a dark chuckle.

At the N-Tek base, Max, Steel, Kalila, Silver, and Violet were looking for Alyssa. “Why did she suddenly run off? We just saved Kayla from Meta and let her go home.” Max says. “Maybe she didn’t like Kayla leaving so soon.” Steel suggests. Violet shakes her head. “No, she wouldn’t be sad about that. She could always talk to Kayla on the Amino app on her phone. Its something else.” Violet says.

“Whatever it is, does it include the thick clouds of shadows rolling into the base?” Steel asked. Everyone looked towards the shadows and Kalila got herself ready. “Silver, you fully charged to help me light up the dark?” Kalila asked. Silver nods. “I don’t think so.” Riut’s voice said within the shadows. They become surrounded and hear Alyssa’s voice from a distance. “I’m not going to go with you! Kayla told me and I won’t let it happen!” she says.

Alyssa POV 

I was startled when I heard panicked voices from other rooms. Once the shadows came into my hiding room, I crawled under a nearby desk. I heard footsteps coming into the room and I held my breath in fear. “Where are you, you little brat!? Laizen needs you now. You may be an annoying hero but you are also a Seer. Show yourself or I’ll make you!” Meta growled.

I froze and realized that I was too scared to fight back. Going out to fight would be me handing myself over. And staying put under the desk will only work for so long until Meta starts destroying everything in the room. I quietly positioned myself so I could lay down on my back with my legs bent. I tried to slow my heart rate by breathing but Meta heard it. Or she found me because of some other thing.

The desk lifts up and I find myself staring at Meta and her evil grin. “Found you.” She said. I backed into the wall and felt weak. I was alone and weak against Meta. “I’m not going to go with you! Kayla told me and I won’t let it happen!” I said squeezing my eyes shut. Meta’s hands grab me and I just feel my fear spike higher. Heart pounding, nauseous feeling, I was starting to feel sick. This never happens to me but its happening now.

Before I pass out, I could hear slow clapping and Laizen’s laugh. “Welcome back. I have a bunch of things in store for you. Meta.” She says.

* * *

And then its just black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	46. Universal Chaos Amino!!

* * *

Come join me as we explore the different realities, universes, and dimensions that exist. Want to meet Alyssa, Violet, and all your favorite characters? You can request a short story featuring your OCs meeting them now on the Side Stories Book on all the platforms I post on.

[Universal Chaos Amino!!](http://aminoapps.com/c/UniversalChaos)


	47. The Coming Battle- Chapter 46 (CFH)

———————

N-tek Base - Universe 1

———————

{Kalila’s POV}

“I have a lock on Meta’s energy signal,” Silver said.

I bolted down the hallways to the coordinates Silver was feeding me. Max had told to me, Silver and Violet to go get Alyssa while he handled Riut. I tried to argue but Steel agreed saying Riut had built up a resistance to me, so I did what they asked. I found it quite odd how many times one of us was running to rescue an other.

“Seriously, not even two hours after the whole Kayla incident and she escapes again! How did she even get out?!” I pant as I run.

“We checked everything,” Violet says knowing that was the truth.

“That’s odd,” Silver said as I weave through the thick shadows,” She is still in her cell.”

“What?” Is all I can say as I slide on the floor avoiding one of the shadows.

I round the hallway to Alyssa’s corridantes. Meta stood outside the hallway, dragging an unconscious Alyssa.

“Let her go Meta!” Violet yells at her.

Meta gives a glance back at us but instead of facing us in battle, she turns around a keeps on walking.

“Hey, we’re talking to you!” Silver yells.

This time Meta pays no mind to us and continues on.

“Okay,” I mumbled under my breath as we stood there baffled,” If she won’t pay us any mind, let’s give her a reason.”

I dash to Meta and reach to grab her hand, intent on pulling Alyssa’s foot out of her grasp. Instead of touching her arm turns to mist as I pass harmlessly through it. I stop only a few feet in front of her more confused than ever. The mist around her collected again and her arm formed. The only time I’d seen this happen was....

I suddenly felt my self being thrown back. I felt myself slide on my back as I hit the floor. I quickly put my feet over me and transferred the slide to my feet and my left hand as a balance. After I stopped I looked up and narrowed my eyes at ‘Meta’.

“Your not Meta,” I said as Silver and Violet joined me,” Your just a copy made out of Turbo and Rev energy.”

A sly smile formed on ‘Meta’s’ lips. A crackled laughter filled the room but it wasn’t from the general. It didn’t even take me a second to recognize the laugh. I had been hearing it in my nightmares for a while now.

“Laizen,” I said.

“Your even smarter than I thought,” Laizen said as her holographic form appeared.

“Too scared to face us,” Silver growled.

Laizen smiled evilly, that’s all she seemed to do anyway.

“No. Even now I gather my strength for the final phase.”

“Please blab off your plan. Please blab off your plan,” I pleaded in my head,” Be like all the other villains.”

“Which you will figure out sooner than you will want to,” Laizen finished.

“No luck,” I thought.

“Until then this Meta will hunt each of you down, starting with the dimension traveler, Alyssa, whose the key to all of this.”

“Alyssa! The key?” Violet said shocked.

She thought for a second and then sighed.

“Of course she’s the key. She always gets stuck in the middle of the madness,” Violet said solemnly.

I looked over at Silver who I could clearly tell was tired of talking.

“Violet,” I said just quiet enough that our enemies couldn’t hear,” Get to Alyssa and pilot her. Silver and I will make sure to get you to her.”

Laizen growled knowing I was planning something.

“And after that?” Violet asked.

“Figure it out as we go,” I said.

It was unlike me to go charging in without a plan, but I didn’t know what to expect. This new Meta had new tricks and I didn’t even know what Laizen could do, if she could do anything without being here.

“Rev Up! Arsenal!”

As soon as the Rev mode formed around me I drew on of my sword and held both hands steady on it as I charged. The holographic form of Laizen vanished which left Meta. She didn’t even flinch as I charged. I brought the sword down on her, waiting for her to dodge or stop me,but she didn’t. My sword phased right through. I quickly drew my blaster but suddenly an invisible pressure started crushing me.

“Ahhh,” I groaned in pain as my Arsenal Mode released.

Meta smiled as she let go of Alyssa and turned her attention to me.

“Lady Laizen has given me more power. You do not stand a chance against me like you did my weak sister,” she laughed.

“Sisters? Your just a copy of her!” Silver said.

Meta growled. A portal formed to my left and I was thrown inside. I tumbled down it almost like I did when I started this whole adventure. I felt myself hit a hardwood flooras I left the portal. The vortex still hung above me as a gasp reached my ears. Still on my back I glanced up to see no other than Kayla, laying on a bed, an ear bud in her left year and eyes wide in shock.

“Hey,” I said unsure of what else to say.

Suddenly the Meta clone came crashing through the portal on top of me, with the portal closing behind her. I grabbed Meta’s hands and tried my best to get out from under her. I could see Kayla out of the corner of my eye now with her eyes wide in fear but it wasn’t mainly of Meta. I could tell. What was she more afraid of?

“What’s going on in there!” An unfamiliar voice yelled.

“Nothing Mom!” Kayla yelled clearly afraid of how she was going to explain to her mother how a fictional hero and villain were brawling it out in her room.

Kayla was lucky as an other portal formed on the floor having both of us fall through it. I quickly twisted as I threw Meta off of me. We fell through an other portal, this time, the place we landed was decorated with stone and crystal. Meta and I were a feet apart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw stone like creatures and a human. The human wore silver and pink armor like one of the creatures wore black and red armor.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” I smiled through the mask, as I went to tackle Meta.

As I went to charge her into a wall nearby yet the purple, blue and pink vortex formed again as we crashed on a building roof. Meta grabbed me and threw me off. Upon gaining my balance I took in the familiarity of the place. I got distracted but this Meta didn’t seem to care.

“Silver,” I breathed as the realization hit me.

“This is home,” Silver replied, confirming what I was thinking.

I could just tell. The air seemed different and so natural to me. The sights and sounds seemed more livid and alive than I had felt in a long while.

I narrowed my focus back in. I already made a decision and I wasn’t going back on it. I got ready for an other throw down as a huge portal opened up beneath us, swallowing us both.

I landed on my feet as we re-entered the N-tek base.

“That took a bit out of me,” Violet muttered, almost slurring her words together.

“Good job Violet,” Alyssa said now awake, complimenting her partner.

“I knew someone else had to be making those portals,” Meta growled.

Violet stared at her.

“You did open the portals except for the second one, besides that I just controlled where you ended up,” Violet said proudly,” As a result, you drained your powers.”

Meta eyes glared like daggers but I could tell she wasn’t going to try anything. I could see the tiredness just in her eyes.

“My mistress will have you all,” Meta 2.0 said as she faded into Rev and Turbo energy, just like the first E-bots we faced,” This battle is only the beginning. The one where you face my empress, will be the final battle.”

And like that Meta was gone.

————————————

Kalila: Sorry about the lateness

Lavender: Its fine. Your Volleyball games draining you.

Kalila: Yep *yawns*

Lavender: *thinks for a moment* Can you teach me how to play?

Kalila: *raises eyebrow* You want to learn how to play Volleyball?

Lavender: Sure! If not, I’ve been meaning to ask you about Archery.

Kalila: *smiles* Sure. I’ll grab the ball and if it doesn’t work out I get the target out.

Lavender: Yes!

————————————

As you can see I didn’t put the usually ‘Lavender will be out with the next chapter Friday.’ That becasue we are doing a schedule change due to issues. Since school is starting up along with our extra curricular as we need more time to write. Now instead of two chapters a week there will be a chapter a week. The days will still be the same, me on Tuesdays and Lavender of Fridays. I hope you understand and thank you for the support of our story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	48. Chapter 47: Shadowed Illusions

> Third POV 
> 
> “I CANNOT BE BESTED! THIS IS MY REALM!” Laizen yelled while slamming her fists on the armrests of her throne. She glares at the wavering image that showed her holographic illusion of Meta failing to bring Alyssa to her. Slashing her hand through it, the image dissipates into energy particles.
> 
> Riut kneels down in front of Laizen and she looks to him. “Its clear that trying to infiltrate N-Tek is harder than I realized. I need both you and Meta when the heroes decide to attack. You are to create a distraction allowing my holographic illusions to release Meta and deal as much damage to N-Tek as much as possible. Do you understand stand?” Laizen asks. Riut stands and nods. Laizen flicks her hand, dismissing Riut to execute the plan.
> 
> Alyssa POV 
> 
> I sighed after Violet’s lecture. After nearly being captured and finding out that I was the ‘key’ to Laizen’s plans, Violet decides that nagging at me will make it better. “Can’t we just talk about something else? Like favorite amusement parks, videogames, or something that doesn’t has me being center of attention?” I asked.
> 
> “To be fair, you kind of brought it to yourself.” Steel says. I pout and frown while letting my mind wander. “Maybe we could go to the museum. It was cool going there during the Halloween field trip.” Max suggests.
> 
> “Museums are boring. Its just your history class but bigger.” Silver says. “Why don’t we try getting Meta to talk? There’s got to be some way to get her talking.” Kalila says. I sighed but thought about a walk. “How about a walk? Maybe it could help to get away from the action for a few minutes.” I suggest.
> 
> “Even if we left, the action will follow us. And we can’t leave N-Tek defenseless while guarding Meta.” Violet says. “Its either be serious and train or relax and be a teenager. We can’t do both at the same time and I’d like to have some fun. We deserve some before the final battle against Laizen.” I said.
> 
> The room goes silent as well all thought about what to do. I personally knew that our adventure was almost over and I wanted to have fun before saying bye to them. I wanted to stay just a little longer. With a sigh, I grab Violet’s wrist and dragged her to the holo-sim to train. The others followed and I stopped to turn and look to them.
> 
> “How about a challenge? The winner chooses where we eat dinner tonight.” I say. “You’re on!” Kalila and Silver say in union. Max shrugs while Steel links into Max’s chest. We all get into position and we start the round.
> 
> Third POV 
> 
> Riut grumbles as he left Laizen’s side. “She doesn’t usually act like that. And all of this to get Meta back is stupid. Why rely on someone like her than someone like me? At least I have something that Meta doesn’t.” he says.
> 
> When he arrives outside of the base, he inserts a USB drive and watches the system turn all the cameras off and open the door for him. Once inside, a holographic figure appears next to him showing that Laizen has her copies ready. “Make this quick. It drains me making these holographic illusions. I need all the energy I can get to finish my plan.” She says.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep them guessing on where I am.” Riut says disappearing into his shadows. Laizen groans but sends her copies throughout N-Tek’s base to find Meta in the stasis cells guarded.
> 
> Meta looks up from her cell and notices the holographic copy as it was translucent. It starts towards her but the guards see it and start shooting. The bullets go through the hologram while wavering back into its form with the Turbo and Rev Energy. On Laizen’s side, she hisses in pain from the energy drain. “Do not fail me. I cannot be bested by them again.” Laizen mutters while focusing on the multiple holographic copies throughout N-Tek.
> 
> Alyssa POV 
> 
> Violet and I were on the move trying to find the others in this simulated city. We basically chose capture the flag with three teams of two. I wanted to fly on my hoverboard but Violet said that would give us away. I argued that our flag was hidden in a spot that the others would never think of looking.
> 
> “That doesn’t mean you can go show yourself. If we were against the enemy, staying in the shadows is a better strategy than walking out welcoming an attack.” Violet says. I groaned but knew she had a point.
> 
> Following her instructions, I stayed in the shadows. But when I thought I reached a street, I could only see shadows. Clouds of shadows to be exact. My eyes widened and I shouted for the simulation to end. Kalila, Silver, Max, and Steel look towards me then the cloud of shadow rolling in.
> 
> “Riut’s somewhere in N-Tek. We have to check on Meta’s stasis cell.” I said. The two nod and we all head towards the cells. Upon arriving, we see at least four figures standing in front of the stasis cell Meta was in.
> 
> Kalila was the first to stop Max and I from attacking. “Its Laizen. She did this with the Meta trying to take Alyssa earlier. Its only made of Turbo and Rev Energy.” She says. I smirked when and idea formed in my head.
> 
> “Why don’t you and Max try taking back the energy? Even if its synthetic versions of your energy, it should still react the same.” I said. Kalila and Max glance to each other and nod. “We’ll handle these guys while you make sure Meta is in her cell still.” Max says. I nod but Kalila grabs my wrist. “Please be careful. You and Violet are very important to this and we need to be together when we finally face Laizen.” She says. I smiled. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I come back in one piece with Violet.” I said as I left to check on Meta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	49. The Coming Danger -Chapter 48 (CFH)

———————

Holo-Sim - Universe 1

———————

{Kalila’s POV}

“Why don’t you and Max try taking back the energy? Even if its synthetic versions of your energy, it should still react the same,” Alyssa asked, trying to come up with a plan.

Max and I glance to each other. A silent message shot between us. Even Steel and Silver were part of it as they followed our thoughts.

Max and I couldn’t absorb the energy. We are the generators, the battery. We weren’t the siphoner.

“We’ll handle these guys while you make sure Meta is in her cell still.” Max says.

Alyssa nodded. She was about to start charging when I suddenly grabbed her wrist. It caught us both off guard.

“Please be careful,” I found myself saying, “You and Violet are very important to this and we need to be together when we finally face Laizen.”

Alyssa seemed to smile without a care in the world.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I come back in one piece with Violet,” Alyssa said, taking off after Meta.

My senses and nerves were jumping around like crazy, much more than usual. My mind only did this when something bad was about to happen.

———————

Kayla’s - Universe 3

———————

{Third Person}

Kayla laid down in her bed trying to get a well deserved nap. Volleyball practice and advanced courses in school had drained her. As she tried to relax her body Kayla had a scene flash across her mind.

With her bed creaking as she shifted her weight, Kayla sat up.

“No,” Kayla muttered.

She closed her eyes, trying to change the view of her ‘vision’ but it remained the same.

“I so hope I am seeing this wrong or at least the bad part of it...” Kayla continued to mutter.

Kayla reached to her window on the left side of her bed. Once she moved the curtain she could see her phone which sat on the window ledge. Upon pressing a few buttons on the phone, a call started dialing.

“Hello,” Morgan answered over the phone.

“Hey Morgan.”

“Kayla? Is that you?” Morgan asked.

“Yes. I didn’t get your number for no reason,” Kayla said.

Kayla was a follower of the cyber protection rules that had been taught to her since 3rd grade. Not only that but her parents also agreed with them so Kayla often followed them. This was one of the times she went behind there back ,but hey, talking to a literal superhero on the fate of the universes depended on it was a good excuse.

“So what’s up?” Morgan asked.

“I just saw something and it isn’t good,” Kayla said, fear laced in her voice.

“About Alyssa and the others?” Morgan asked clearly getting into call now.

“Yea.”

“And what did you see?” Morgan asked, her voice on edge.

“Laizen winning.”

The line went silent.

“Is..is there anything we can do?” Morgan asked quietly.

“I don’t know but I do know this, my vision may not be complete or perhaps something is blocking it so I’m not seeing what is truly happening...”

“So your saying this could be a false alarm.”

“Yes and no,” Kayla quickly said,” Not wanting to get hopes up,” I can tell in my visions if certain things will happen or if it is just something that can change.”

Kayla paused waiting to see if Morgan was going to say anything but she stayed silent. Kayla continued.

“While Laizen winning might not happen we still have a problem....one that’s on our end.”

“Our end? Do you mean our universe?” Morgan asked.

“Yea. Laizen is going to attack every universe she has access to, not just the Max Steel universes.”

I could hear Morgan take a deep breath, knowing what I was about to say.

“That means she is going to invade ours.”

———————

Prison Cells - Universe 1

———————

{Kalila’s POV}

The holographic form of Laizen disappeared as soon as we started our attack. Thankfully that left us all on an even playing field. Kalila Silver, Max Steel and UltraViolet vs Meta, Meta 2.0 and Riut.

“You guys really need a better plan. You have been breaking into N-tek and losing how many times now?” Max said as we cornered Laizen’s generals.

“There is a reason for that, on which you will not like,” Meta 2.0 smiled.

The only way I could tell the difference between Meta and Meta 2.0 was that every once and a while Meta 2.0 would release vapors of Turbo and Rev energy.

Meta 2.0 smiled evilly. Something wasn’t right. They realized a yell and charged at us. With no other option we charged.

Out of no where a blinding light hit my eyes and I felt myself on my back.

“What?...” Silver said clearly trying to figure out what happened.

“Yea...” I heard Steel mutter.

More groans escaped from around me. I could clearly tell everyone including two of the generals were regaining there bearings.

Our Ultralink de-linked and started hovering above us.

“Everyone alright?” Max asked.

“We had the breath knocked out of us but me and Silver are good,” I said sitting up.

“Ultralinks don’t breath,” Violet commented.

I glanced over to see Alyssa stir as Violet hovered over her.

“I feel like Gunmar just ran over me, maybe even hit by Cole’s elemental powers,” Alyssa groaned.

“Alyssa is fine,” I smiled knowing if Alyssa was making references, she was fine.

“What was that about?!” Riut’s voice suddenly caught our attention.

I stood up quickly trying to prepare for an attack. Meta and Riut were standing up themselves. The only one who didn’t seem to be affected by the earlier blast was Meta 2.0.

“Hey guys,” Alyssa said.

I glanced over at Alyssa to see her looking around. I suddenly realized we were in a new setting, one familiar to me.

“Laizen’s command ship!” Steel said

“We might be in some trouble here,” Silver said.

“That you are,” Laizen’s voice sounded.

I looked behind the three generals to see the villain herself sitting in a throne.

“Now. Let the final stage of my plan begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	50. Chapter 49: Nothing Creative, Only Extreme Boredom

We all turned around and saw Laizen in front of us. My thoughts started to speed up and I started to mentally panic. Why did it happen like this? We aren’t ready. The only thing that kept me from losing it was the fact that I wasn’t alone and I had to stay positive.

Laizen smirked at us while walking closer. “Thank you for being here to witness the final part of my plan. Riut, restrain them and separate them from their ultralinks. Only one of them is needed.” Laizen says.

Instantly, shadow tendrils swirl around and tighten around our bodies. I make a squeak of pain and saw Violet get forced out of our link. But to complicate things for Laizen, Violet switches into her human form. Laizen growls but walks away as the three of us were put into cells. Or two separate cells because Max is a boy while Kalila and I were girls.

Where the ultralinks were taken, I have no clue. All I could think was how to get us out of these cells and to stop Laizen once and for all. But how to get out seemed impossible. Especially when I was surrounded by two energy charged teens that now have a countdown to detonation.

“Its my fault that this is happening. You guys wouldn’t be involved if I hadn’t been corrupted. Everything has happened so fast and yet, I know that this was caused by me.” I said. Kalila looked to me. “We still have a chance. Just because you think you started this, think again. Laizen has been messing with your mind. We’re all in this together, whether you like it or not. We’ll get out and defeat Laizen and then we can all go home.” Kalila says.

I look to her and all I could see was that ‘home’ was almost a foreign word right now. We could’ve left using Violet but then Laizen would’ve followed us. “Thanks Kalila.” I said with a small smile.

Third POV 

Violet, despite being in her human form, was restrained and she saw Silver had done the same. Steel, on the other hand, was actually whining about how he couldn’t turn human. “Why can’t I get the ability to turn human?” he says.

Violet chuckled softly but continued to pull and struggle from her restraints. “I don’t think us becoming human did us any good. Why did we do it again?” Silver asked. “For me, its so it’ll take longer for Laizen to try using my abilities. And I kind of figured we wouldn’t be able to talk to the others through our links because Laizen would make it so we can’t.” Violet says.

“I guess that makes sense. But doesn’t this mean Laizen will wait until Max and Kalila start to overload?” Steel asked. “That’s probably when she can get the most of their energies. Just to power whatever she has planned.” Silver says. “What if I tried to free you two so we can get to the others? I’m still an ultralink and I could use my reserves to zap the restraints.” Steel suggests.

Violet shakes her head. “Not gonna happen. We aren’t risking your life just to escape. We’ll find a way without you or Silver using your energy reserves. That’s final.” Violet says. Steel started mumbling incoherent words.

Violet sighs and continued to struggle but had no success. ‘Really wish Alyssa was here to distract me from everything right now.’ She thought.

Alyssa POV 

I groaned as I slumped onto the floor. I was bored and its not like I could make a story in my head to distract me. I was conscience of how long its been because of my watch. It was a Lego Ninjago watch themed as Lloyd from the Lego Ninjago Movie.

Kalila and Max on the other hand weren’t going to give up just yet. They even discussed in hushed voices so I couldn’t hear. I mentally waved them off and laid down and faced the ceiling. Plain white. Everything was a white color or a slightly light gray. I was bored to the point that I would fall asleep. But I didn’t. Only because I had my phone and felt like I could play a game or read a story to ease my boredom. And as it turned out, it was dead and I couldn’t charge it. So much for fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	51. Power of Three- Chapter 50 (CFH)

————————

Laizen’s Ship- Universe 1

————————

Kalila’s POV

“I could always try to overload the cell’s control pad,” I suggested to Max.

“That would work if Laizen didn’t know our every move,” he sighed,” Not to mention that I have already tried that as soon as we got thrown in here.”

“Ugh,” I groaned putting my head between my legs,” That’s all the ideas I have right now.”

“Me too,” Max complained.

We were currently sitting back to back with the cell wall separating us. I glanced over at Alyssa who was laying on her back, starring at the celling. I was wondering what she was doing, thinking. Maybe she was seeing into one of her universes.

To bad Laiz.....

I stoped my train of thoughts.

“That’s why...” I muttered to myself trying to come to grips with my realization.

“What is it?” Asked Max noticing my surprised voice.

“I think I know why we’re here and why Alyssa’s the key,” I said.

Alyssa seemed to realize I was talking and turned her head to me, trying to figure out what I was saying.

“To little, to late,” Laizen’s voice come from somewhere.

I stood up, ready to fight or escape, whatever option was available but unfortunately they weren’t. Our cells filled with gas. Alyssa who had been unfortunately laying next to one of the events slumped and slept soundly.

“Hold your breath!” I yelled taking a deep breath myself,” It’s knockout gas.”

My eyes stung as the gas hit my face. I forced myself not to take a breath thought my body was desperate for oxygen. I suddenly heard something hit the floor in the cell beside me. Max had breathed in the gas. My vision started to blur but I couldn’t tell if it was because of the gas or the lack of oxygen. Either way I ran out of time. I took a breath and I didn’t remember hitting the floor.

————————

Laizen’s Ship- Universe 1

————————

Silver’s POV

I never did appreciate some of the things my human body could do until I was being held captive in it. I could think and struggle all I wanted without the fear of running out of REV energy and going offline. Humans had a longer battery life then us Ultra-links did.

Riut guarded us as we waited to figure out what was happening next. It had been about two hours since us Ultra-links had been separated from our hosts.

“Please tell me you have a plan out of this,” begged Steel.

“There are positives and negatives to my human form and one of the negatives is my thinking speed,” I told him,” I can’t run all the simulations and calculations in my head like I would my hard drive.”

Steel sighed,” And whatever they are doing to me is blocking me from using my Turbo energy so right now I’m as helpful as Max’s microwave.”

We both looked to Violet, hoping for something.

“Sorry,” she said,” I’m as stuck as both of you.”

“There has to be a way out of here,” I mumbled.

Suddenly a screen that Riut had been looking at suddenly flashed a couple of times before it returned to normal.

“There is not,” Riut said smiling at whatever happened on the screen.

He pushed a few buttons as he turned to us.

“The only result will be Lady Laizen’s victory.”

Suddenly I felt a shock hit me. It hurt but it was also doing something else and I couldn’t stop it. I powered down as everything went black.

————————

Laizen’s Ship- Universe 1

————————

Kalila’s POV

“Kalila,” I heard someone say in the distance of my mind,” Kalila.”

I swayed my head back and forth as I started to regain my vision.

“Kalila,” the voice said again but this time I recognized it.

“Silver?” I said trying to wake myself up.

“Above you,” she said.

I tried to tilt my head back but I couldn’t. I wiggled my fingers and toes, bringing feeling back to them. My hands were strapped down on a table that hung vertically in the air. My feet were also strapped to were I couldn’t move them.

“Where...?” I started to ask.

“This reminds me of Makino’s power core......where he held my dad,” I heard Max say to the right of me.

I looked over to see Alyssa next to me on the right and Max to her right. Steel and Violet were strapped to the top of the tables of there host. I had a feeling that was were Silver was above me.

“Finally awake,” Laizen said.

There she stood in the middle of the room. I looked behind her to see Meta, Meta 2.0 and Riut beside some computers ready for whatever was about to happen.

“Finally, after being denied so many times, my dreams will come true.”

“Why does every villain say that?” Asked Alyssa,” You realized we still can stop you. You know the whole heroes save the day at the last minute sort of deal.”

“Alyssa....” I warned.

Laizen laughed,” It is true that you heroes have a tendacie to pull of something at the last second but I assure you, it won’t happen.”

“Well then I’ll ask you this?” Violet said,” Why are you doing this?”

Laizen was about to response when I interrupted.

“I can answer that.”

Laizen glared seeing if I actually knew what I was talking about.

“Laizen truly isn’t the ‘Master of Universes,’ or the ‘Controller of Dimensions,’ and definitely not the ‘Empress of Realities,’” I said quite harsh,” She is just a power hungry Seer.”

“I guess your too smart for your own good,” Laizen growled.

“How?... Why?” Alyssa started to ask.

“The same as you, DarkViolet,” Laizen smiled.

Alyssa grew a little pale and quite hurt, then angry rose on her face.

“I’m not Dark Violet. She controlled me!”

“Yes ,but you are the one who let her control you and you are the one who created her,” Laizen smiled at the fact she was getting to Alyssa.

Alyssa hung her head sadly. Laizen wanted power that she wasn’t born with and told she couldn’t have.

“So what do you want with us?” Asked Max.

“As you Rev powered friend here has clearly pointed out. I truly cannot control the universes. There are so many more that I cannot see and even the ones I can see, I barely have any influence over it,” Laizen explained.

“So you figured out a way to use us to control everything,” Silver said.

“I’m not going to use you to control everything. Your just going to give me enough power to do so,” Laizen said.

“There will still be other that will have control,” Silver said.

I couldn’t help but think of Kayla and what she had said. She didn’t control me or where I came from but she could have influence in it.

“You mean the other Seers. I’ll have my E-bots hunt them down when I release them into every single dimension using Omega x273’s powers over portals.

“Never,” Violet growled.

I glared daggers at Laizen at just the mear thought. Kayla could get hurt. She wasn’t even trained that blaster only had so much ammo.

I saw Riut move from behind as he pressed some buttons while the Metas were monitoring something on the screen.

“With Rev and Turbo energy charging me, power of opening portals at my disposal and the knowledge of one of the greatest seers in history. I! SHALL! BE! UNSTOPPABLE!”

I suddenly felt something pull the Rev energy out of me. It was just like before when I was captured.

“This feels so much like Dreed,” I heard Max say as he too got drained.

“Not good,” Alyssa say as Laizen did something to her too.

I felt myself get weak, then I felt like I was being drawn out of my body.

————————

Kayla’s House- Universe 3

————————

Kayla’s POV

“And whatever you do, don’t open the door unless I use my code name and phrase?” I said as I threw my cat, Kylee, into the closet with my siblings.

“Which name? GoldenKarnia, Jennex or just plain Karnia?” asked my youngest sister who was also trying to protect Kylee from the youngest sibling and our only brother.

“Karnia and you remember the phrase?” I asked.

“Even if I’m not a hero, I will protect,” my other sister, who was the second oldest, said while rolling her eyes.

I practically had to wrestle her in here. It wasn’t until portals started opening up in the sky that she believed me when I said the world was in danger. Though in her defense I would’ve thought my sister was nuts and she started saying that while pushing everyone into the closet.

“Thank you,” I said.

I shut the door and took a deep breath. I opened my phone and opened the new reports. Every continent seemed to be crawling with E-bots and it was reported that a few were heading in two directions. They were headed for me and Morgan.

I jogged to my room and grabbed my blaster out from under my bed. My phone rang as I slid the box back underneath my bed. I made sure it wasn’t my parents who called me earlier to tell me to get the kids and hide. Once I read the ID I answered.

“Show time.” I said plainly as I stood up.

“Are you sure your going to be alright?” Morgan asked on the other end.

I could hear laser fire in the background. She was about to start fighting.

“No, but then again that hasn’t stopped Alyssa,” I said.

“True,” she said.

I suddenly heard movement from outside in the backyard. I crawled on my bed and raised one of the blinds. E-bots were coming.

“I’ll talk to you later when all this madness is over. You and Ember stay safe.”

“You too,” Morgan said as the line went dead.

I went to the back door and opened it up. Never in my life did I think I would do that while something dangerous was right there in front of me.

“Even if I’m not the hero,” I muttered under my breath speaking a code I made up after the whole dimension incident,” I will protect.”

With that, I jumped off the back deck and charged with my finger on the trigger.

————————

Copper Canyon- Universe 2

————————

Max’s POV

With Kalila missing after the false alarm on the training week I should’ve been expecting portals in the sky.

“I wonder if Kalila is linked to this?” I asked as I shot one of the robots that came through with Steel.

“Probably,” Berto said over the coms,” I’m picking up Rev energy from these robots and the portals.”

“We have to find a way to close these things,” Uncle Ferrus yelled as he blasted a bot himself.

“And find Kalila,” I finished as I went into Strength mode and stoped a bit before it could hurt my parents.

“Agreed,” my dad said as he charged his fist with Turbo energy and bust a bot,” but first we need to defend the other civilians until then.”

I nodded. I just hoped Kalila was alright.

————————

UNKNOWN

————————

Kalila’s POV

“Where am I?” I asked aloud.

The last thing I remembered was being in Laizen’s ship and getting my Rev energy drained.

I look around trying to get a clue to were I was at. I seemed to be surrounded by stars and planets. The stars twinkled and a few seemed to fly by. The cosmos were painted with many different colors. I looked down but I didn’t seem to be standing on a floor. It was like liquid glass that rippled when I moved my foot.

“Kalila?” I heard someone from behind me.

I could’ve sworn I was alone.

“Silver,” I said excitingly as I spin around a saw her.

“Your alright,” she said as we embraced each other in a Ultralink- human hug.

“You too,” I smiled as I let her go.

She looked around and seemed to take in where we were at.

“Do you know where we are?” I asked.

“These star systems aren’t in any of my logs,” Steel’s voice answered. I looked to my right to see Max and Steel.

“So were lost?” Asked Max.

“My question is how did we get here?” Violet said.

I looked behind me to see the two dimension travelers.

“Okay. How did you get there? I was looking in that direction a second ago and you weren’t there,” asked Max.

“Same thing for us,” shrugged Alyssa as she stared off into our surroundings.

Max started to speak,” The last thing I remember was...”

“Laizen draining us,” I interrupted.

“Hacking my powers,” continued Violet.

“And using whatever gives me the power of Seer to look into different realities and take control of them,” finished Alyssa.

“So it begs the question. Where are we?” I said.

“We’re still on Laizen’s ship. It...it’s weird,” Steel said as he hovered around trying to think.

“Agreed. The numbers I’m running on our location suggests we are still on the ship,” said Silver.

“Maybe...maybe we are in each other minds,” Alyssa suggested,” or like in a pocket universe like the place Pixelator put the people he took pictures of in the Miraculous universe. Remember Violet.”

Violet thought for a moment.

“It’s a possibility that somehow our minds got transported to this pocket dimension,” Violet said.

“While Laizen is still using us to complete her plan,” Steel muttered.

“So how do we get out?” Asked Max.

I thought for a moment.

“I’m not sure. Even if we did what could we do.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Alyssa said bringing her attention to me,” Your not giving up. Every single one of you especially you and Violet have kept me from making any more stupid mistake, so I’m not going to let you give up. A hero....!”

“always protects,” I finished, the words coming out of no where.

“There has to be an exit. We got in here after all,” Silver said.

“So lets do this!” Alyssa yelled as put her hand out, read for a hands in cheer.

Max looked at Steel a shrugged as he put his own hand in. Both Max and Alyssa looked at me waiting for me to join in. A smiled formed on the corner of my lips.

“Why not?” I smiled as I put my hand in.

Our hands connected. As were about to raise our hands up in the cheer, energy spark and started climbing our arms. We all kept back in alarm.

“What was that? Alyssa asked.

“Did any of you get that!” Asked Steel looking at Silver and Violet.

“Yea,” the both replied.

“Got what?” Asked Max.

Steel clicked his flippers together in excitement,” We got new modes.”

“Really?” I asked turning to Silver.

“We just got part of the code. Do what you did again and we should be able to access the whole thing,” Silver nodded.

“Alright,” Alyssa said exitingly like a fangirl as put her hand out again,” Superhero Power Up!

“Lets go knock Laizen off her throne!” Max said putting his hand in too.

“And save every single universe, dimension and reality,” I said also re-joining the circle.

The energy came back again and started climbing up our arms. It took a second to recognize it but the energies coming off each belong to us. Rev energy with me, Turbo with Max and whatever energy gave Alyssa her powers. The energy climbed, stretching pass our arms.

Our ultra-links hovered in front of us, ready to link in. Once the energy covered us, they activated there completed code and activated each of there host link.

“We aren’t done yet Laizen,” is what I thought as Silver built my new mode.

————————

Laizen’s Ship- Universe 1

————————

Laizen’s POV

I felt the energy from the three heroes and their ultralinks flow through me. I saw everything. E-bot were already perusing Seers of other dimensions, especially that of Alyssa’s universe. It seemed to have the strongest ones.

Suddenly the heroes erupted in a light. I looked away for a second as it nearly blinded me. I quickly looked back to see what was happening. My eyes widened at the look.

“Up the power drain. Stop them!” I yelled at my generals.

The three scrambled at the controls trying in vain to stop them.

“Go Turbo! Tank!” I heard the half-Takonian yell.

“Rev Up! Hyper!” My former prisoner followed.

My fear rose when the last of the three yelled.

———————————

Lavender: I was wondering if you forgot about these.

Kalila: Sorry. School is busy.

Lavender: It’s fine.

Kalila: Anyway. What are we going to do after we finished this up in two weeks?

Lavender: I’m going to finish Tachya’s Story and Forever chaos while you *points accusingly* are going to finished Max Steel & Kalila Silver

Kalila: Alright, I get it. *pushed finger out of face* You want new chapters.

Lavender: Duh.

Kalila: *laughs* Lavender will be out with the next chapter soon. We hope you enjoyed.

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	52. Chapter 51: Everything Ends After This (+Epilogue Part 1)

> _Reality 1 (Alyssa’s Max Steel Universe)_
> 
> Third POV 
> 
> People were running away from the E-Bots as they emerged from the portals. But then the people hiding saw Max Steel, N-Tek, and a bunch of teens fighting them.
> 
> “What are these things!?” Max asked Steel. “I don’t know. I can detect Turbo Energy in them but I don’t know what the other Energy is.” Steel says. “Do you think its Dark Violet again?” Tachya asked her dad. Max shook his head.
> 
> “No. Alyssa is still recovering from the first time. This has to be something else.” Max says. “Well, those bots are pretty strong.” Josh comments. Jewel decides to de-link from Tachya and switch to her human form. “I think I have an idea of what the other energy is.” She says.
> 
> Everyone looks to her and she continued. “I think its this ‘Rev Energy’ Dark Violet mentioned a while ago. Tachya didn’t want to tell anyone about it.” Jewel says. Tachya whacks herself on the head with her hand. “Of course I forget about that now.” Tachya says groaning.
> 
> “Right now, we need to protect the people. We’ll continue this talk later. And you aren’t going to avoid it either.” Max says to his daughter. “Fine. We should also make sure Dredd doesn’t capture one of these things. He could take the energy out of them.” Tachya says. Josh chuckles.
> 
> “My father isn’t that smart. Besides,” Josh says while destroying the nearest bot. “These bots turn into energy and dissipate into nothing.” He finishes. Tachya scoffed. “Show off. Bet I can kill more of these bots than you.” She challenges. Josh smirks. “You’re on!”
> 
> _(Unknown Reality/Universe)_
> 
> Unknown POV 
> 
> I looked to the screens and knew that she was getting stronger. Which is exactly what I wanted from UltraViolet. “Miss, it appears Lady Laizen has allowed the heroes to gain upgrades.” And ultralink says flying in.
> 
> “Laizen will be disposed of when the heroes defeat her. Her thoughts have been wavering from her given task. Instead, she thinks about her home universe. And how she has been wanting to go home but knew I’d be disappointed in her. She can return to being just Lillith Alvah in her universe where Turbo and Rev Energy exist on a daily basis. When I came to her, she was just a teenager experimenting the two energies in her room without her parents knowing.” I said.
> 
> “But, those thoughts are her downfall. Had she stayed fully on task, perhaps her usefulness would have been longer. The only progress she has done that I can benefit from is how much UltraViolet has grown. My perfect universe is almost here. The only one that’s in my way is my ultralink Violet. Omega x273 ver.43, any signs of her? Anything from the other Omega x273s I’ve sent out to find versions of me?” I asked.
> 
> “Nothing on Violet, miss. But the most recent anomaly event could be her. And the others have yet to respond.” Ver.43 says. “Anomaly? Send a squadron to the anomaly location. If Violet reveals everything to UltraViolet, then it may become tougher to take control of her. I can only take control of versions of me. I am the original Alyssa after all. And the original Violet is nothing but my enemy now.” I said.
> 
> Turning back to the screens, I could see UltraViolet summoning a sword and her armor become a little bigger. The sword had energy flow into it from the armor and a translucent lavender colored shield on the left arm. Smirking, I knew what it was. “TR’mor mode. I remember that from before. Turbo-Rev powered armor. She’s following a similar path that I did. Let’s see where UltraViolet ends up.” I said laughing.
> 
> _(Unknown Reality/Universe)_
> 
> Third POV 
> 
> “I still think you shouldn’t have let me stay here in your home. Its not safe with me around.” A purple haired girl said to her friend. “Seth and I are fine with you staying here. Besides, I’m not going to let you live on the streets. And our kids like you.” A girl with brunette hair that had streaks of teal/blue on her bangs.
> 
> “Tachya, you don’t understand the power she has. She’s only looking for me so I can’t warn versions of her from other realities. I can’t even be in my ultralink form because she’d detect me. That small portal I did a few days ago was dangerous enough.” The purple haired girl says.
> 
> “Violet, I’m sure I can handle whatever she throws at you. You’re forgetting that I’m a Turbo powered girl with an ultralink and the famous Max Steel as my dad. Though, I haven’t told him or N-Tek about you yet.” Tachya says.
> 
> “You shouldn’t. They don’t know me from previous events and they don’t need to know about me. Only you, Seth, your friends, and your kids know me.” Violet says. The two sat in silence before screams could be heard outside.
> 
> The two adults head out to the patio and see a squadron of ultralinks. And Violet recognized them. “Shoot! Tachya, if you think you can take anything Dark Violet throws, then can you help me destroy these copies of me?” Violet asked.
> 
> Tachya looks to Violet in surprise. “Copies of you? How did she do that if you left?” Tachya asked. Violet sighs. “She put me to sleep while I was still in my ultralink form. Apparently, she took the blueprints of my design and started to create a bunch of copies. After I realized that she had gone too far, I switched to my human form and left. I’ve technically been wandering around this universe until you took me in.” Violet says.
> 
> “Awe. Also, Seth might not be happy if the kids weren’t picked up from school. But let’s beat up these copies.” Tachya says. Violet smiles and summons her armor. Tachya goes into her Turbo Elastic mode and once in the mode, it looked like Turbo Spike without the spikes, and Turbo Speed.
> 
> The two jump out and Tachya is bouncing while Violet had a mini jetpack attached to her armor. Tachya crouches and once she sprang up, she let her arms go out and she made her body spin, destroying the copies that came in contact with her arms. “Where did you get that mode?” Violet asked.
> 
> “I got it when I finally got to help my dad fight against Dredd back when I was 16. Josh was still hesitant fighting his father but, he’s glad that the Turbo Star is finally gone for good. Daron and Tonya came by N-Tek recently and made sure that everything in the data system was updated. Hyden just hangs around N-Tek while Katy and Brock decided to explore places like caves and such since they got married.” Tachya says.
> 
> “Geez, a lot must have happened before I came along.” Violet says zapping a copy. But the copies stopped fighting the two when they scanned Violet in her armor. “UltraViolet detected. Sending details.” One of the copies said in a monotone voice.
> 
> “UltraViolet? Who’s that? Do you know an UltraViolet?” Tachya asks. Violet shrugged. “Whoever it is, must have done something to catch Dark Violet’s eyes. I’ll try to find them when I know its safe enough to leave. If I get captured, then everything will collapse. They might be just the key to stopping Dark Violet. Let’s finish these off so I can think through everything.” Violet says. Tachya shrugs and together, the two destroy all of the copies.
> 
> Alyssa POV 
> 
> “Go Turbo, Tank!”
> 
> “Rev up, Hyper!”
> 
> My friends each switch into their new modes. But then I realized I was also getting an upgrade. “TR-mor!” I said. My armor grew a little thicker and I felt a heavy feeling in my hand. Looking down, I saw a sword and coming off of it was Turbo and Rev Energy. The only plus side was that the energies weren’t affecting me.
> 
> Sighing in relief, the three of us looked to Laizen ready to defeat her when she suddenly changed into a teenage girl. I recognized it as Lillith and glared through my helmet. “Did you really think that would save you?” I asked mockingly. Laizen/Lillith looked at herself and we all could tell that she was just asking surprised as us.
> 
> “Laizen, there’s no need for you anymore. Everything will be handled by Meta and Riut now. I’m sending you back to your home universe and you won’t have the powers I gave you anymore. Enjoy your teenage life and know that you’ve made a big step for me in the end. UltraViolet, I’m coming for you very soon.” Dark Violet’s voice said echoing in the room.
> 
> “Did everyone else hear the weird voice?” Max asked. Kalila sighs and I look to Laizen/Lillith. “What is she talking about? Tell me now!” I demanded. “She isn’t who she says she is, okay. I was just in my bedroom one day when she came. She threatened to hurt my parents if I didn’t join her. I know what I’ve done is wrong but where I’m from, Turbo and Rev Energy is part of my daily life. I just was one of those kids who weren’t born with either one. I started to experiment with samples to try making a power source for everyone but, that’s when she came.” Laizen/Lillith says.
> 
> “At first, I thought it’d be easy to get you all here to satisfy my want for power and to get Dark Violet UltraViolet. But, apparently that wasn’t the case. Dark Violet wants to create a reality that is perfect to her standards. She’s the original version of you.” She finishes pointing towards me.
> 
> “Original? There’s no ‘original’ versions of anyone. Only different versions that reside in multiple realities and universes. Besides, even if there were an ‘original’ of anything, that reality would be untouchable. Not even my powers would get me in there, if it existed.” Violet says.
> 
> “Believe me, I was surprised when Dark Violet had said that too. But I didn’t counter back because she had my parents. And everything I know is because of her. She told me how to get under your skin and everything she’s seen happen in your home realities and universes.” Laizen/Lillith says.
> 
> I was still trying to process everything when she started to fade. My first instinct had me going forward and grabbing Laizen by the wrist. Max and Kalila were surprised by my sudden action, and so was I. “I-” I started to say but Laizen gave a genuine smile. “I’m happy I can finally be with my family. Find the original Violet and make sure Dark Violet doesn’t ruin anymore lives. I have a long way to go for redemption but, only I will know that in my universe. Farewell heroes.” Lillith says disappearing into nothing.
> 
> Two thumps behind us signaled that Meta and Riut were now here and ready to fight us. Max and Kalila walk to my side and we all were smiling under our helmets at each other. Then we started fighting.
> 
> Meta decided to take me on while Riut wanted the two energy powered ones. I use my new sword and swing it. A slice of Turbo Energy is released from it and it smacks Meta into the wall. She growls and charges at me in pure rage. I don’t dodge in time and earn a nice beating.
> 
> The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that my new armor generated a faint shield that protected me. Very transparent but it has a little bit of blues, pinks, and purples making the color of it. “The faster we defeat you three, the faster I can get promoted to damage every reality and universe out there. And I won’t have to deal with you!” Meta says punching through the shield and got zapped by the energies.
> 
> Although Meta was zapped, the shield started to falter and I knew I had to fight still. Looking over to Max and Kalila, all I saw was a cloud of shadows covering their fight with Riut. By the sounds coming from inside, I figured it was better to stick to my own opponent.
> 
> Getting my sword ready, I swiped an ‘X’ shape out of the Turbo and Rev Energy and pushed my strength to send the ‘X' towards Meta. Unfortunately, she dodges but still got hit on her leg. “Fight me. You use your weapon to keep yourself from getting hurt. Are you scared to actually fight?” Meta teased.
> 
> I froze realizing that was actually true. I have been using more long ranged weapons than melee weapons. Meta took the moment to score a combo of attacks on me before I hit the wall. Sliding down and landing on the floor, I groaned realizing the pain I was feeling. I wasn’t a fighter. I wasn’t meant to be here. I should be at home, worrying about school and trying to get scholarships for college. Bright Futures and Full Sail University’s Merit Scholarship.
> 
> “Just because I use my weapons from a distance, doesn’t mean I can’t pack a punch.” I said. Letting the sword dissipate, I charged towards Meta and gave it everything I had. I would’ve continued had she not turned transparent and holographic-like. Looking back to my friends, they too were confused as to why Riut looked the same way as the shadows cleared.
> 
> “Meta, Riut, you have done what you needed to do. You are returning for your next mission. Heroes and UltraViolet, you have passed this test and never ceased to amaze me of your powers and teamwork. UltraViolet, I will be back for you very soon.” Dark Violet’s voice says taking Meta and Riut’s bodies and making them disappear. The three of us look to each other but knew that everything was at peace for now.
> 
> **Epilogue: Time To Say Goodbye**
> 
> A few days later, we were just chilling at N-Tek in the holo-sim preparing to leave and return to our normal-ish lives. Violet and Silver were in their human forms hanging out in a corner of the room with Steel trying to talk with them. Us on the other hand? We were playing videogames. And for some reason, Kalila really wanted to play Mortal Kombat 11. So we were playing that.
> 
> “I’m guessing Kayla told you about this game?” I asked while we were playing. “Yeah. It was cool when she showed me the videos of people playing it and thought it’d be nice to play it one day.” Kalila says. “I still can’t believe how long its been since we first met up. I’m going to miss you two once you leave. No one else is going to understand my life as Max Steel like you guys.” Max says.
> 
> I nodded. “Even though I could always visit you guys, its better to wait until its been about a month or two before seeing each other so soon. Besides, I need to catch up with school in my universe because I’m aiming for two scholarships. I want to have a backup in case I don’t get accepted into the college I want to go to.” I said. “You’re already planning for college? I’m not even close to that. And with my grades, I highly doubt I’d be able to do college.” Max says.
> 
> Kalila sets down her controller and looked to Max and I. “Lets take a walk before we have to say bye. We need to clear our heads anyways.” She says. We all get up, tell our ultralinks, they follow us, and we start our walk outside.
> 
> Violet and Silver stayed in their human forms so they could enjoy the last few minutes they’d get before departure. At a random point, we find Sydney and Kirby in the park. “Hey Syd, Kirby. How have you guys been?” Max asks.
> 
> “You mean besides the weird robots that started to attack the city and then disappeared a few minutes after? Totally fine. Really wish Max Steel was there to protect us.” Kirby says. “Yeah, I’m sure he was busy doing other things.” Max said nervously. “What brings you guys out here anyways?” Sydney asks.
> 
> “Kalila and I are actually leaving and Max thought it’d be a good idea to take a walk before we have to go.” I answered. “Leaving? But you guys just got here not too long ago. Will you be visiting?” Kirby asks. I shrugged. “Transportation is difficult where I’m from. And I don’t think Kalila would have free time with what she is going to continue doing once she’s home.” I said.
> 
> Kalila frowned at my statement. “You don’t know what I’m doing once I’m home. All I know is its going to be weird not seeing you guys and hearing a pun or reference every few seconds from Alyssa.” Kalila says. “Hey! I haven’t made that many recently. And that’s besides the point.” I said.
> 
> “I’ll catch up with you guys later once Alyssa and Kalila are gone.” Max says to his friends. Kirby and Sydney wave bye as well continued our walk.
> 
> “You know, I haven’t seen Kirby and Sydney in my reality’s Max Steel universe in a while. All I know is that Sydney is Tachya’s mom that has been working and Kirby has a daughter named Katy.” I said. “Geez, your reality’s version of my universe must have gone by fast for time.” Max comments.
> 
> “Yeah. And with what happened today, I think they’re going to ask me questions about why energy powered robots were attacking their universe.” I said. Soon, we find ourselves at the abandoned apartments so Kalila and I could collect our stuff. After we had finished, I looked to the violin Violet had found for me a while ago. Though I had one at home, I had no idea on what to do with it. “You should take it with you. You could sell it or donate it to your school orchestra so others could use it.” Violet suggests. I gave a small smile. “I guess that could work.” I said picking it up.
> 
> Returning to N-Tek, we all stood in the launch bay as Forge and everyone else from N-Tek came to see us leave. “I’ve never been good with goodbyes but, you girls are something special. All I know is at least you got Max and Steel to train more. Thank you.” Forge says. Kalila and I chuckled while Max whined. “Really Uncle Ferrus?” he asks.
> 
> After the others said goodbye, Kalila and I faced Max and Steel for the last time. “We’ll always be a team no matter what universe or reality we’re in. Steel and I are going to miss you guys.” Max says.
> 
> “Next stop, Kalila and Silver's universe.” Violet said. A portal appeared and for a brief moment, I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want this story to end. But with each ending, comes a new beginning. “Ready to go home finally?” I asked Kalila and Silver. The two glance at each other and nodded. “Yes.” They both said.
> 
> Going through, I look around and find that we were just behind the school. And a certain person came running towards us. “Kalila, Silver! Where have you guys been?” Kalila’s Max asked. I chuckled knowing that she’s got quite the story to tell. “I’ll see you guys again someday. See you guys soon!” I said to Kalila and Silver. The two wave bye as Violet took us to my bedroom at home in my reality of my universe.
> 
> I set my backpack down and flopped onto my bed sighing. “I really wish this didn’t have to end.” I said. Violet switches to her human form and starts pulling me from my bed. “I know you’re tired right now but we need to talk. About what Laizen meant about Dark Violet being the original version of you.” Violet says.
> 
> I groaned but knew that I wanted to figure it out as much as Violet. “Okay. Where do we start?” I asked. “Laizen said that Dark Violet is the original version of you. Meaning something happened to make her the way she is now.” Violet says.
> 
> “And how she wants to create a ‘perfect’ universe. But how is Dark Violet still around? Didn’t Tachya, Josh, and Max destroy her?” I asked. “I guess not. She probably has some ability to jump into other versions of herself, like you, and control them. But, wherever she is physically, we need to find her and stop her once and for all.” Violet says. I shrugged. “Okay. But let’s not jump into this too fast. I’d like to finish school before I do anything else. I just hope this doesn’t take that long. If I’m an adult and Dark Violet is around while I might have kids, then that’s a problem. I’m going to work on my school work in the meantime.” I said.
> 
> **»»-------------¤-------------««**
> 
> _Thank you guys for reading this story and following this journey since day one. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you. I hope you enjoy the final chapter on Tuesday._ _**-ItsLavender (Alyssa)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	53. The End of the Journey -Chapter 52(CFH)

—————————

  


Laizen’s Ship- Universe 1

  


—————————

  


{Kalila’s POV}

  


“Well I wasn’t expecting that....” I muttered in my head as Laizen’s form wore off.

  


Laizen or rather Lilith, who I recognized from around school, stood in front of us.

  


“Do you really think that will save you?” I heard Alyssa ask mockingly.

  


Lilith looked down at herself and realized what had happen. She looked back up at us in shock, like she hadn’t been expecting that.

  


“Laizen, there’s no need for you anymore,” a new voice shook the room,” Everything will be handled by Meta and Riut now. I’m sending you back to your home universe and you won’t have the powers I gave you anymore. Enjoy your teenage life and know that you’ve made a big step for me in the end.”

  


“I am not computing with this,” Silver said in my head.

  


I silently agreed as the voice continued.

  


“UltraViolet, I’m coming for you very soon,” the voice threatened.

  


“Did everyone else hear the weird voice?” Max asked.

  


“That’s the only thing your asking about?” I asked in a sigh.

  


“What is she talking about? Tell me now!” Alyssa demanded.

  


The anger of Alyssa’s face spoke volumes. The time I had really been that angry was when....... when I was using that anger I was feeling to cover up the fear I was also feeling.

  


“She isn’t who she says she is, okay. I was just in my bedroom one day when she came. She threatened to hurt my parents if I didn’t join her,” Lilith answered, clearly afraid of Alyssa.

  


“So you think it’s okay to use my parents as collateral too?!” I thought in my head, anger stepping into a facial features.

  


“I know what I’ve done is wrong but where I’m from, Turbo and Rev Energy is part of my daily life. I just was one of those kids who weren’t born with either one. I started to experiment with samples to try making a power source for everyone but, that’s when she came,” Lilith continued.

  


“Well, that would explain the artificial Turbo and Rev energy,” Silver muttered barley audible.

  


I think I was the only one that heard her.

  


“At first, I thought it’d be easy to get you all here to satisfy my want for power and to get Dark Violet UltraViolet. But, apparently that wasn’t the case. Dark Violet wants to create a reality that is perfect to her standards. She’s the original version you,” Lilith explained as she pointed to Alyssa.

  


I glanced over to Max who was standing in his new mode, Turbo Tank Mode. His armor was built up with a ton of heavy weapons mainly meant for long rang. There is one small barrel on each shoulder and rocket launcher on the back. Strapped to his leg were two machine guns which I had a feeling he could pull off for use.

  


Our eyes meet as a message seemed to pass. ‘And I thought I trouble was focused on me.’

  


“Original? There’s no ‘original’ versions of anyone,” Violet argued,” Only different versions that reside in multiple realities and universes. Besides, even if there were an ‘original’ of anything, that reality would be untouchable. Not even my powers would get me in there, if it existed.”

  


“Are you taking notes on this?” I asked her through our link.

  


“Better. I’m recording so we don’t miss and thing,” she responded.

  


Who knew when information like this could be helpful.

  


“Believe me, I was surprised when Dark Violet had said that too, but I didn’t counter back because she had my parents, and everything I know is because of her. She told me how to get under your skin and everything she’s seen happen in your home realities and universes.” Lillith muttered.

  


“So it was Dark Violet behind everything, not Laizen,” I muttered, clinching my fist.

  


Alyssa seemed to be in her own little world as she tried to process all this information. I knew Dark Violet and Alyssa had a history but I didn’t know to what extent.

  


Suddenly Lilith started to fade. Alyssa’s sudden dash to her caught me and Max off guard. Alyssa tried to grab at her wrist but it phased through. I saw Lilith’s mouth move as she muttered something to Alyssa but I wasn’t able to pick up on it.

  


Once Lilith faded Meta and Riut appeared in front of us. Max stepped towards Alyssa, standing behind her. I followed suit.

  


“We may not be able to battle who we originally thought but I’m all for getting these two!” Silver told me.

  


I smiled and I had a feeling everyone was smiling too. With a quick step, the finally battle started.

  


—————————

  


Kayla’s House- Universe 3

  


—————————

  


{Kayla’s POV}

  


I was exhausted but I felt like a was on top to the world. I was one of the weakest girls when it came to physical strength but destroying about two dozen E-bots proved otherwise.

  


I sat on the steps of the porch and waited on the next wave that I knew that was coming. I took a second to catch my breath and close my eyes. As soon as my eyes closed I saw into the universe that Kalila, Max and Alyssa was in.

  


Alyssa fought off Meta with a new mode, one with a sword and shield. Max and Kalila banded together, also in new modes, to fight of Riut. TR-mor Armor, Turbo Tank Mode and Rev Hyper Mode were the modes they were using. I just knew that was the case. I could also tell this was of present time.

  


I heard a clunk and metal hit solid earth. I opened my eyes and looked up to see more E-bots coming but these didn’t seem orderly like before. Like someone wasn’t controlling them now. I pushed my thoughts to the side and stood up again.

  


“Round two,” I smiled,” Fight!”

  


—————————

  


Laizen’s Ship- Universe 1

  


—————————

  


{Kalila’s POV}

  


A veil of shadows covered me and Max as we fought off Riut. Alyssa and Meta were somewhere outside fighting.

  


“I can’t see anything!” Max shouted.

  


I felt his pain. I could make out distinct greys but everything else was black. I suddenly felt something push me in the back, knocking me to the floor. The same presence picked me up and threw me into something hard.

  


“Ow,” I heard Max yelp.

  


“Sorry,” Silver said,” Let me fix that.”

  


I was suddenly able to see the general location Max was due to his energy output Silver was feeding me.

  


“There has to be a way to scan for him,” I said, seeing how we were able to scan each other.

  


I felt the presence beside me again. This time I was prepared. I jumped to dodge.

  


“Whoa,” I said as I felt myself lift up that what I was intending.

  


I felt gravity gain control as I started to fall.

  


“Use the Mode,” Silver told me as she pulled up the schematics.

  


I read through the information quickly. This mode had a slim design similar to Speed Mode. I noticed that there were small holes are located around the suit which releases a quick, strong bursts of air.

  


“Let’s try this,” I muttered as I tried activating the Mode.

  


I felt myself be propelled forward as my suit released the bursts of air. As I fell I released short bursts of air that slowed my fall.I smiled.

  


“You like this mode?” Silver asked me clearly knowing the answer.

  


“Oh yea,” I couldn’t help but laugh.

  


I suddenly heard a small yell in the darkness.

  


“Now let’s go help Max and Steel,” I said as I turned serious.

  


I propelled myself forward to the noise. I didn’t stop until I tackled something. With my momentum, it sent us a few good feet before hitting the floor. Thankfully, I hadn’t hit Max as the figured fell through my grasp.

  


“This isn’t going well,” Steel said as we were left looking into the dark again.

  


“Steel, send me you and Max’s mode skematics,” Silver told Steel.

  


“But, what good would that....?” Steel tried to ask.

  


“Just do it,” she responded.

  


Within seconds I saw Max’s Mode pop onto my helmet screen. I gave it a glance, taking in some of the info while I stayed wary of my surroundings.

  


“I figured as much,” Silver muttered.

  


“What is it?” Asked Max.

  


“You Mode is built for long range, in sight targets,” I explained.

  


“So I’m basically useless right now?” Max asked.

  


“This second, yes,” I said as I tried to formulate a plan.

  


I had an idea. We couldn’t see Riut, he could see us. We could also tell where the other teen was thanks to our Ultralinks.

  


“How much ammo do you have in that mode?” I asked.

  


Max thought for a second,” Quite and bit?”

  


“When I give you the signal, fire the first thing you got.”

  


“Wait, What?” Max said as I bolted into the shadows.

  


Riut always waited until someone was vulnerable to strike. Considering Rev energy wasn’t as powerful as Turbo and the fact Max’s Mode was bigger.....

  


“Behind you!” Silver shouted.

  


I ducked as I narrowly felt a hand go by my shoulder. I spun and grabbed whatever was behind me.

  


“You can’t touch me,” I heard Riut say.

  


“Really now?” I asked.

  


I grabbed ahold of him as he tried to escape. I activated my mode, throwing us high up in the air.

  


“What are you doing?!” Asked Riut.

  


“Your powers require focus,” I said.

  


We’re just breaking your focus,” Silver finished.

  


I stopped our assent turning to face the ground head first. I speed us down at an alarming speed.

  


“This is going to hurt you more than me,” Riut argued.

  


“No, not quite,” I said as I let go about halfway and started slowing my own fall.

  


After a couple of seconds, a loud thud sounded the room. I landed on the floor quickly, not a moment to waste. I found out where Riut was and made him stand up. This daze wouldn’t last for long. I forced him to turn in my direction as I held him from behind.

  


“Fire at us Max,” I told him over the com link.

  


“Are you crazy?!” He asked.

  


“Just a little,” Silver replied.

  


“Just do it,” me and my partner said as the same time.

  


Within a few seconds I heard tank missiles fire. At the last second I used every single air pocket I had to push myself to the left, leaving Riut to take Max’s hit.

  


Once the middles hit, the shadows cleared and we could see each other just fine. I went to grab Riut when he suddenly became transparent and started to fade. I looked over at Alyssa and Meta. Meta was doing the exact same thing.

  


“Meta, Riut, you have done what you needed to do. You are returning for your next mission. Heroes and UltraViolet, you have passed this test and never ceased to amaze me of your powers and teamwork. UltraViolet, I will be back for you very soon,” Dark Violet’s voice threatened as Meta and Riut began to disappear.”

  


Once the three disappeared we all looked at each other. We had done it. We won! Our victory was short lived as we felt the ship starting to fall.

  


—————————

  


Kayla’s House- Universe 3

  


—————————

  


{Kayla’s POV}

  


I collapsed in the dirt and grass of my backyard as the E-bots started to vanish on their own.

  


“You did it,” I muttered to no one while out for breath,” You did it.”

  


I clutched my laser to my chest as I tried to calm myself down. I had been outnumber and on the brick of trouble once the gun lost its ammo. Using nothing but a grill poker to defend myself, I was able to hold the E-bots off until Alyssa and the others won.

  


I grabbed my phone, which had somehow managed to stay in my pocket the whole fight and sent Morgan a text.

  


“E-vote gone, Alyssa and com. won. I’m fine. U?”

  


I didn’t feel like texting anything else. After a second I picked myself and started walking inside. Why did I have a feeling this wasn’t over?

  


—————————

  


N-tek Base- Universe 1

  


—————————

  


{Kalila’s POV}

  


The last few days were practically chaos. Max was running around helping with city damage and me and Alyssa were helping taking care of more private problems like information and medical needs. Commander Forge wanted us out of public eye since we were going home soon as it was. I didn’t complain.

  


I finally got a second to sit down and just do something for fun and even back home I didn’t much of that. When Kayla was here she had shown me one of her favorite games, Mortal Kombat 11.

  


She had been hesitant at first but she did show me. At first she had shown me other people playing it, then she showed me how to play it myself. I was quite surprised that girl that seemed so innocent played such a game as that. Despite the initial shock of the game, I quite liked the graphics and play style and got hooked on it too.

  


“I’m guessing Kayla told you about this game?” Alyssa asked as we started our third round.

  


I had been trying out characters for a while and enjoyed playing Sonya Blade the most. She was similar to Kayla’s favorite character Cassie Cage. Alyssa however was stuck on playing the evil and corrupted characters in the game. Revenant characters, Kayla called them. You could change the skins to good, she had said, but I had a feeling Alyssa didn’t want to do that.

  


“Yeah. It was cool when she showed me the videos of people playing it and thought it’d be nice to play it,” I responded as I used on of my special moves.

  


“I still can’t believe how long its been since we first met up. I’m going to miss you two once you leave. No one else is going to understand my life as Max Steel like you guys,” Max said as he suddenly startled us.

  


Kalila sets down her controller and looked to Max and I.

  


I quickly finished the battle, while Alyssa was distracted and set down my controller. I had a feeling Max was coming here to tell us that the Laizen situation was taken care of enough to go home.

  


“Lets take a walk before we have to say bye. We need to clear our heads anyways.” I said before Max could say anything.

  


We were all in agreement. Steel hid in Max’s backpack as Silver and Violet switched to their human forms. With that we took our last walk together.

  


—————————

  


Random Rooftop- Universe 2

  


—————————

  


{Kalila’s POV}

  


“Kalila, Silver! Where have you guys been?” A voice greated us over the coms as the portal closed.

  


I smiled at the familiarity of the voice. Of course I had been hearing Max’s voice through this whole adventure, but this Max’s voice held the battles and fun times me had as partners.

  


I saw Max and Steel approaching in the distance.

  


“I’ll see you guys again someday. See you guys soon!” Alyssa waved goodbye to us.

  


Within a matter of moments Alyssa was gone as soon as she came. I drew my thoughts to our walk, which we said goodbye to that Sydney and Kirby. I recalled the send-off Commander Forge gave us, plus the compliment. I remembered the promise we sorta made about seeing each other again.

  


I was knocked out of my thoughts by a tackle hug Max gave me as he got to the roof I was on.

  


“Where have you two been! You’ve been missing for three weeks?!” He exclaimed.

  


“Three weeks?” I asked Silver.

  


“Time is curious between dimensions,” Silver responded.

  


“So.....should we keep this whole thing from them?” I asked Silver.

  


“I really don’t know where to start,” I said, giving a sheepish smile to Max.

  


I could hear Silver thinking to herself as she contemplated the options.

  


“Yea, let’s keep this between ourselves for now. Let’s not fry their brains more than their already are.”

  


“Maybe the giant portals in the sky or the crazy robots made of both Turbo and Rev energy?” Steel suggested.

  


“All of you calm down,” a sudden voice spoke through the coms.

  


“Aren’t you curious were the went, Uncle Ferrus?” Max asked over the com.

  


“Of course I am and expect a full report on it after you take care of Toxon who is attacking city hall!” He responded.

  


“Yes!” I shouted.

  


I received stares from Max and Steel and an awkward silence over the coms.

  


“I...I meant....we’ll get right on it,” I stuttered.

  


I heard the com click off.

  


“What was that about?” asked Max.

  


“Nothing really, just good to be back,” I smiled as Silver linked in a formed my suit.

  


“So....race to town hall?” He asked.

  


“Sure.”

  


“3.2.1. Go!” Steel said quickly, barley giving us enough time to repair.

  


“Rev Up! Flight!” I yelled as we took off.

  


I truly was great to be home.

  


—————————

  


McGrath Residency- Universe 2

  


—————————

  


{Kalila’s POV}

  


It had been a week since I’d gotten back home. We went with the story that we were kidnapped. The guy was so prepared that they had already planned for my Rev energy and my quick thinking. This villain, who wasn’t a reaccruing enemy, had been draining my Rev energy as using it for their own purposes. We were able to escape after something went wrong with their plan. It wasn’t the whole truth but it still made my head hurt about what happened.

  


Silver has somehow lost the code to Rev Hyper Mode after the battle. Silver therorized it was the circumstances and the bond Alyssa, Max of Universe 1 and I shared that activated the code. At times me and Silver would be able to sneak away so Silver could give her human form a go. I taught her some self defense moves if there was ever a time she needed to use them.

  


I laid in my bed as Silver laid on a pillow beside me, shut down in peace. I pulled out my phone and looked at a picture on it. It was the three of us from the Collided Fate of Heroes incident, CFH for short. It had Max in the middle, with me on the left and Alyssa on the right. Each of our ultralinks were hovering out their host, trying to get into the picture.

  


I sat up and grabbed my laptop. I connected my phone and transfer the files from the event and labeled it CFH. As much as the whole thing was confusing and a headache, I didn’t want to forget it.

  


I was about to go to sleep when a small portal suddenly opened in my room. At first I was worried that it was Laizen or Dark Violet when I recognized it as Violet’s portal. A book flew through it and landed right in front of me on my bed. Once it did the portal closed.

  


It was a brown writing journal. Purple and pink swirls decorated the cover. Curiosity hit me, forcing myself to open it up. When I opened the first page which had about half it page filled. Each letter was curled slightly but not extensively. It was simple but elegant at the same time.

  


_“Hey Kalila. It’s Alyssa. I figured you were busy as much as I was so I thought this would be a good way to communicate. Sort of like pen pals! Violet will come pick it up every few days so we can talk back and forth. I hope you like the design. I saw it at a local store when I was walking from school.”_

  


_“Anyway, how are you? I’ve been trying to catch up with school, so it’s been boring and brain killing. Kayla and Violet has been getting onto me about my assignments and it’s getting a little annoying. The two have ganged up on me. I have a concert in three weeks and I am crunching trying to learn the pieces we are suppose to play. I haven’t heard anything about Dark Violet but I don’t think it’s going to stay quite for too long. Let me know if you hear anything?_

  


_Until next time, your dimension traveler,_

  


_Alyssa_

  


_P.S: Kayla says hi and to make sure to keep your head up high!_

  


I smiled at the page. I got up off my bed, grabbed a black pen off my desk and began to write.

  


———————————

  


Kalila: I can’t believe Collide Fate of Heroes is over.

  


Lavender: Agreed. To think it has only been 8 months.

  


Kalila: *chuckles* Yea. I finally opened that chat 8 months ago after commenting on your stories weeks previously.

  


Lavender: Yep. I am usually shy but since I had replied to every single one of your comments, I wasn’t shy around you.

  


Kalila: After a week of talking we decide to do a collab.

  


Lavender: Yep. Way back when.

  


Kalila and Lavender: *Laughs hard*

  


Kalila: *Wraps arm over Lavender’s shoulder*

  


Lavender: *Does the same thing after calming down*

  


Kalila and Lavender: We hope you enjoyed our story!

  


———————————

  


_It really has been a fun time! This is so bittersweet for me. Please have a good rest of your day and I hope you enjoyed all 52 chapters!_

  


**_~Kalila~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


End file.
